FUN AND OTHER GAMES!
by MyNameIsKK
Summary: the flock has saved the world. they are now living at Dr. Martinez's house. and relationships's arize! so muck fax and eggy you may drown in it!
1. sleeping

It is one year after saving the world! Max and her flock are living at Dr. Martinez's and here is every ones ages

Iggy:17

Max:17

Fang:17

Nudge: 13

Gasman: 10

Angel: 8

Total: god only knows...

(MAX POV)

it was around midnight when I felt the sweat on my face. I untangled myself from Fang's arms and went into the hallway to turn the thermostat down. I crawled back into bed and Fang wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "hey beautiful." he murmured in my ear. I smiled and turned in his arms and pecked him on the lips. "hi." I replied. "why are you up so early? Its like 12 in the morning." "I was just changing the temperature, it was hot in here.' I explained he grunted in reply, and nuzzled his head in my neck and sucked on my pulse point."F-Fang, stop, we need to rest." I interrupted myself with a moan. "the wedding is t- ugh! Marrow. Fang we need to sleep!" I whisper yelled. "but I want to kiss you here" he said kissing my neck "and here" he kissed my cheek "and here..."he kissed me on the lips roughly, I tried to suppress a moan when his hands slid up my back and to my breasts. Me being me his shirt was off within seconds. He pried his tongue into my mouth and tugged at the hem of my shirt, I let him pull it off, then he massaged my breast and rolled on top of me. I felt his erection hard on my leg. T hats when I knew it had to stop. 'F-Fang, I don't think im ready for this, we should stop, before it gets too... ya know?" I said rather feebly "of course sweetheart, im not going to rush you into anything, when your ready we will do it. Until then, I can wait." he said. Wow, he doesn't speak all that much but when he does it is usually very sweet. "thank you" I said while pulling my shirt back on and laying down, Fang put his arms around me and and nuzzling his hear on my neck "night beautiful" Fang said, then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

(FANG POV)

I waited till I felt max's muscles relax and her breathing to slow, and then I kissed her gently on the cheek and pulled her tighter to me and put my head on her neck and fell into a deep happy sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a shrill scream. I jackknifed in bed and made sure Max was OK. Then I looked at the door and saw where the scream came from. It was a very unhappy looking Dr. M and the flock plus Ella standing at my door looking horrified. "why are you shirtless, and why is my daughter in bed with you!" Dr. M shrieked, at this max jackknifed in bed like I had. She looked scared and looked at me, probably to make sure I was okay, I rubbed her back and told her it was OK. Then we heard someone clearing their throat and turned to my door. "Fang I didn't exactly catch your answer."

"mom, me and Fang kinda,always, sleep in the same bed.) max uttered sounding kind of feeble. "oh god, OK, umm... Iggy, why don't you go make some breakfast,everyone go set the table and help Iggy. Max, Fang, we need to talk..." she sighed holding the bridge of her nose. I looked at max, my max, and she looked at me, and we just kind of forgot her mom was there ushering the kids out of my room and I leaned in and kissed max slowly and passionately on the lips, she responded by pushing her tongue into my mouth and wrapping her arms around my neck, I was about to push her on her back when I heard a pointed cough and max pulled away, then it hit me... her mom was standing right. There... shit! "we need to have a serous talk about hormones..." Dr. M said tiredly holding the bridge of her nose.


	2. talks, weddings, and kisses

(MAX POV)

I am Maximum Ride, I round house kick erasers and I beat the snot out of fly boys. But my mom... that's another story. "im o-okay with you two sleeping in the same bed, just please dont do anything, sexual." mom said shaking her head and looking downward. "with all do respect" fang said, "we dont, Max isnt ready and I respect that, so we arent going to... ya' know, until shes completely sure that she wants to." mom just sighed "well in any case we are going to get you a box of condoms tomorrow. For now lets just get ready for Total and Akila's wedding. We will talk later you two." he said as she walked out of fang's room.

(FANG POV)

Dr. M walked out of my room and slammed the door shut. I turned to max "maybe I should sleep with a shirt on from now on?" I asked "oh HELL no!" she said and at that she kissed m and straddled my hips with her arms around my neck "M-Max, we need to stop, your mom said to get ready. The wedding is in a few hours" It took all my will power to pull her lips off mine. She pouted, oh crap, not the Bambi eyes the fucking Bambi eyes always win me over. I quickly turned around and called nudge in. "what do you need Fang im busy eating my bacon, oh! Do you like bacon because I just love bacon it so freaking goo-" "NUDGE!" I interrupted. "i need you to pick out my clothes for the wedding, and Max," I said turning to the most beautiful girl in the entire world. "go to Ella, she had your stuff, she will get you ready." Max pouted and got up to leave and pecked me on the lips. "gross! Out out out Max! I have to get your boyfriend ready or else he will look like a hobo at a dressy wedding omfg that will be soooo embarrassing im sooooo glad that I dont have a boyfre-" "nudge!" max said, im leaving shut the hell up." she shut the door "okayyyy... this this this this and this!. With those shoes and a black tie! There have fun!" she said as she threw a black tux and shoes with a bow tie on my bed and left. And the torture begins!

(MAX POV)

Ella and Angel have been prying at my hair with brushes and clips and spray. They also have been putting on make up. God kill me now. "hey guys! Oh max you look like a prince-"nudge started "dont. Even. go. There. Nudge."i said through gritted teeth. She looked a bit scared and amused but came over and handed me a dress. It was blue, it came over just above the knee, and it sparkled a bit. She then handed em a black belt and some sapphire blue high heels. I nearly puked. "what the hell is this?" I questioned nudge with a stern look on my face. "thats the most prettiest dress on the hole entire planet! Your going to look sosososos pretty Fang will love it! omfg I love it ! you look soososososo pretty ma-" "seriously nudge!" I cut her off "all of you let me get dressed and go get dressed your selves, I can take it from here!" I said ushering them out the door. "you do look pretty max" angel said with the sweetest little face I have ever seen. "your pretty too angel." I said then I swiftly kissed her on the head. great. Now I heave to try and put this thing on... DAMN!

(FANG POV)

I had my tux on and was ready to go to max's room to see what she looked like in her dress. I bet she looked beautiful, but then again she always does. I was about to open my door when Iggy stepped in and slammed it shut. "Fang I need your help." he said, he was sweating and breathing heavily like he just ran a mile to get over to my room. "sure dude" I replied. 2 word answers for everyone else but max, she was the only one who deserve3d to hear more than 2 word answers. "i like Ella a lot! How the fuck do I tell her! I'm blind for Christ sake! what if she doesn't like me or if sh-"i cut him off "Ig, your starting to sound like nudge, shut the hell up!" I said. "Ella does like you. And if she doesn't what ever there are tons of fish in the sea." I replied "oh, okay, thanks man, im guna go find Ella now."Iggy said as he shut the door. I breathed a sigh and headed to max's room.


	3. kissing

(IGGY POV)

I headed to Ella's room. I heard her singing off key to some Katy Perry song. It was still pretty cute. I knocked softly on her door "who is it?" she yelled over her music "its uh, Iggy, can I come in?" "yea sure Ig come on in!" she said. I walked in and sat on her bed, god I wish I could see her! I bet she looked so hot in that dress! I felt it when she picked it out. It was pink and sparkly and short! God! "whats up Ig?" she asked sitting next to me. before I even thought about it I wrapped my arms around her waist and I crushed my lips to hers. I was waiting for her to slap me or push me off but instead she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me harder, then put her leg around me and stratled my hips, I was about to pull my shirt off when she pulled away, "we should finish this later, if max comes in she will kill us." Ella said breathing heavily. "yeah, good idea." I said. I walked out of her room and back to mine. I sat on my bed and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding "whoa! I just kissed Ella!"

(MAX POV)

Fang came into my room, then he looked me up and down. "damn..." he said. "FANG! Quit looking at me like a piece of meat!" I shouted. He just strode over and wrapped his arms around me, then leaned his lips to my ear "your not a piece of meat." he whispered, sending chills down my spine. "your my hot girl friend and I love to look at you in this dress" he finished and he kissed my neck, then his hands slid up my back to massage my breasts. He moved his lips to mine and kissed me roughly and squeezed my breasts a little harder, I tangled my fingers in his hair. I tugged his hair and heard a satisfying groan. the bulge in his pants grew bigger as I moaned his name. He rubbed his... area against me and I moaned really loudly...

(DR.M POV)

I heard max make a weird sound from upstairs. I ran up there from my room to see what was going on. First I went to fangs room, nobody was there, so I went to max's room and what I found I could never UN-see. Fang had his hands on max's breasts and were groping them, and max had her hands in fang's hair. And fang clearly had a uh... stiffy... I coughed pointedly they broke apart and they looked at me their hands still where they were seconds before. "fang please get your hands off of my daughters breasts."i said with a stern face. "y- yes mam!" he said removing his hands from max's breasts. "we really need to talk about this. Here, just take this and please use it. And I just, I just think that maybe 17 is a little too young." I said handing them a box of extra large condoms. "um, uh, well, mom, 17 actually isn't that young of an age, and were almost 18 anyways so... plus nudge and like half of Ella's friends aren't virgins and they are younger than us." max said mater of factly. "and Dr. M, max still isn't ready, so we aren't going to do anything until she feels ready." Fang said. Wow thats like the most I have ever heard him speak. "alright, just, please don't grope my daughters breasts in public, and lock the door, and keep quiet! I could hear you from my room!" I said shutting the door. Geesh! Teenagers and their hormones!

(POV)

a few hours later the flock flew to the wedding while Total, Akila, Ella,and Dr. M rode in the car to the chapel not to far from the house. They had the wedding, ate cake at the reception, and had fun. When they got home, fang and max went to bed, cuddled up next to each other. Iggy and Ella said goodnight and went to bed, as did the rest of the house. And everyone slept happy and sound asleep.


	4. the shower

(FANG POV)

"fang!" max whisper yelled "hmfg?" I replied lazily "im ready now." she said quietly and almost shyly I shot up in bed and looked at her, then I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "you sure babe?" I said "yeah, its like 5 am nobodies up, wanna take a shower?" she said with a devious smile. I already started to get hard just thinking about it. "fuck yea!" I said. I crushed my lips to hers and picked her up. She wrapped her legs and arms around me. I quietly got out of my room and went into the bathroom. I set her on the counter and turned on the shower. I looked at max. she was already undressing. She was now in her panties and bra, I couldn't help but stare at her chest. I quickly undid my clothes, all of them. She stared at my erect... area... then she took off her bra and panties,now I really just stared at her, she must have felt uncomfortable because she covered up. "don't..." I said as I picked her up again and brought her into the shower. I sucked her pulse point and she moaned. And the rest is history!

(MAX POV)

"wow..." was all I could say, me and fang were laying on the shower floor and holding each other. "yeah... god damn max" he said. Then I remembered something... we didn't use protection... "fang we-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. "hey, uh Fang, I heard noise in here and you weren't in your room so I thought maybe you were in here." iggy said. I looked at fang and he put his finger up to his mouth signaling me to stay silent. "yeah bro whats up?" he said so nonchalantly god hes so good at hiding things! "um, I uh, I kissed Ella today, and she um, didn't push me off, she kissed me back!" he said the last part so happy! Oh my god iggy was in love with Ella! How cute! "umm, bro well im in the shower, can we talk about this later?" Fang said "sure bro, oh and uh, hi max..." he said slyly "dammit iggy just don't tell anyone!" I whisper yelled. "OK, oh and, score fang!" iggy said before he walked back to his room and shut the door. I looked at fang. "well that was awkward..." I said. "hey what were you saying before iggy interrupted?" he asked then I remembered "we didn't use protection fang!" I said tears flowing to my eyes, shit im not a mother am I? dammit how could I do that to fang! DAMN HORMONES!

"don't worry max well just get a pregnancy test at the drug store and then we can test it but we have to wait for 2 weeks, and even if you do have a baby, your not going to have it alone, this will be our child max, no matter what I will always love you, and you will always be beautiful. I love you maximum ride. Nothing will ever change that." and with that he kissed me softly and passionately. "lets go to bed." he said, and he carried me to his room, and we slept like that, naked, cuddled with each other.

(FANG POV)

I slept like I always do with max, I waited for her to fall asleep and then I kissed her gently before falling asleep myself. Damn even if this girl was pregnant, she would be the prettiest girl alive. And id still love her, and of course, after that, when we turn 18, im going to propose anyway, so if she is pregnant, were going to spend the rest of our lives together, so we might as well have a kid right? And after all my thinking I fell into a elated sleep...


	5. the talk

(FANG POV)

I opened my eyes and immediately looked at max, the sleeping beauty in my arms. I kissed her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. "hey beautiful." I greeted. She opened her mouth to say something and then she looked behind me, a horrified expression on her face. I followed her gaze to see a very pissed off looking Dr. M. "my office, 5 minutes, and Fang, get your hands off my daughter, NOW!" she screamed. She left and I looked at max. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my forehead against hers, "this so isn't how I wanted this morning to go." I said chuckling at the last part. She pecked my lips and got up. We got dressed in our clothes from last night, and headed towards Dr. M's office. I knocked, max's hand in mine, "get in, now" she said annoyed. I opened the door and sat down on the couch, max sat beside me and I put my arms around her, and she snuggled closer to me. "what the hell happened last night?" she said a little more calm now. "well, it was 5 in the morning, I woke fang up told him I was ready, and then we uh... took a shower..." max said the last part rather slowly, and looked down and her face had a light shade of blush, she looked so damn adorable. "ok, did you use protection?" she asked. Before I could say no max blurted "of course you got them fro us right? Why wouldn't we use them?" she said, she was seriously getting better at lying. Im so proud! "okay, just, dont do it here please, its so nasty! Um I mean, uh, just dont do it in the house okay?" Dr. M said fast and then looked down "you can go now." she said ushering us out the door and slamming it shut.

Well that was weird...

(MAX POV)

as soon as mom shut the door, fang grabbed me and carried me to his room, it was becoming more like our room, I even have a drawer in there. He sat me on his bed and looked me in the eye. "why did you lie to your mother? He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "because it takes people a lot of tries to get pregnant and its highly un-likely for me to get pregnant." I said mimicking his actions. He looked at me for a second, then a smirk crossed his face and he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then he pushed me on my back and lay on top of me, I was about to pull his shirt off when, "hey guys me and iggy are kind of a thing now, but since im not trusted by mom yet, will you guys come to the pier with us?" Ella asked in one fast breath "when did you become nudge? I sadi smirking, then I realized the positions me and fang were in... crap! "since when have you and fang started having sex?" she asked, a smirk on her face as well. "SINCE LAST NIGHT IN THE SHOWER!" iggy yelled back

"SHIT THE HELL UP IG!" fang yelled back, "uh, sure yea, fang ya wanna go to a pier?" I asked. He just nodded. "thanks so so so so so so so so so so so much guys!" Ella yelled running from my room to moms to tell her we had said yes. "now where were we?" fang said huskily and I nearly jumped. He slowly kissed my jaw line down to my collar bone and made me moan he lifted his head up to kiss me and then "COEM ON GUYS YOU CAN MAKE OUT AT THE PEIR JUST GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Ella yelled. And with that, we were off to the pier!


	6. the pier

(FANG POV)

we flew over and I made max let me carry her, I loved the feeling of her skin on mine, plus,this is fucking romantic! iggy was holding Ella and I max and we flew to the pier not to far away from the house. We landed behind some bushes, and walked over, Ella and max ripped their shirts off to reveal their bikini tops, Ella looked okay, but max was max. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the lips. When I pulled away I still had her in my arms. "were going to the water call us over when you wanna go home! Ella yelled ushering iggy's blind eyes towards the lake. There were only a few more people at the pier. "max, do you wanna lay down in the sand and build a castle?" I asked. She nodded excitedly, so I took her hand in mine and we began to walk there, when a figure stepped in our way, he looked about our age, angry, and he had sandy blonde hair with a muscular build. He also had one of those pencil thin douche bag beards that piss me off. "max oh max am I so glad I found you!" the guy exclaimed, I shot him a glare that could kill, to bad he wasnt looking... "um, so I know you?" max asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "its me baby! Its Dylan! Give me a hug ive missed you so much baby!" he stepped closer to max. MY max! I stepped in front of him and punched his lights out! That's what he gets for hitting on my baby! My max! Not his! How dare he call her baby! "fang! You didnt need to do that!" max said with a hint of amusement in her voice. We called Ella and iggy back and and told them what happened. "yeah, lets just go home. That was weird and I think I wanna shower now anyways." max said. I carried her back again and she rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair till her eyes got droopy...

(MAX POV)

fang stroked my hair till I got sleepy "love you beautiful." he whispered in my ear before I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Dylan has news

(FANG POV)

max was asleep in my arms by the time we got home. So was Ella as a matter of fact. Me and Iggy walked up to the house, and opened the door, it was now about 10 o'clock at night, yet everyone was out of bed, and they were all crowded around something in a big circle, everyone was silent except for Dr. M and and familiar voice. The nudge, angel, and gazzy looked totally pissed, as soon as gaz saw us he ran from the clump and came over to iggy, "some un invited guest decided to show up here out of the blue, kind of sketchy if you ask me!" gazzy whisper yelled to us both. "oh im so glad that your home!" Dr. M exclaimed, "Dylan decided to visit, he told us how he ran into you at the beach." she continued "awww look at her sleep, shes so precious." Dylan said "she is mine so keep your filthy hand off!" I hissed at him, which made him flinch, I mentally smiled. "Jeb has sent me here, on a mission to convince maximum to abort this child." Dylan said in a monotone voice. "abort what child?" Dr. M asked. "Maximum is pregnant with Fang's child. It is a boy." he finished. I stood there, jaw open, staring at him for what seemed like ages. Then Dr. M broke the ice. "how. Dare. You. Impregnate. my. Baby!" she shrieked stepping closer to me. it looked like she was about to speak so I interrupted "its not like she will be taking care of it alone!" I said "its not like I wont marry her and be by her side till the day we die! Im always gonna be there for her and ill always love her and nothing will change that! Ever! This is the love of my life were talking about here! I need her to survive, she is part of my soul, down to the very core of me! If I loose her, I loose the fabric that is holding me together!" I said "thats so sweet fang." max said, stretching as sh was waking up

(MAX POV)

why is everyone up so late?" she asked confused, she must have only hear the last part of my speech.

"because Dylan came over. He said he was sent by Jeb to convince you to abort our baby, umm, apparently we dont need a test because Jeb already knew and sent him here to get you to abort it, or uh, him, its a boy max." fang said, holy shit, I was pregnant? "im, im pregnant?" I asked. "yes maximum, you are, but it is not a good age for it, nor is it with the right person, you must abort this baby, and you must come with me to California, and you must and start our own species. Our child will then mate with one of the flock's. Most likely fang and Maya's. Or Iggy and Angels. Or Nudge and Gasman's. We shall continue to interbreed our children till we have a pure breed race of avian hybrids." Dylan finished in a monotone voice... creepy... "if you touch my max ever I will kill you you stupid bastard!" fang hissed at Dylan, making him flinch, and I smirked at how strong and scary my baby was. "yea, ill never have sex with you! Are you fucking kidding me? Why you when I have fang? Why the fuck would I rather have your child than his? I love him, your like, a copy of a dead guy, you dont even know who the real you is." I said coldly. "maximum we will mate if you are doing it voluntarily or not." he said the anger and hurt clear in his voice. Fang quickly put me down and launched himself at Dylan. He punched him in the face and sat on top of him and kept throwing blows to his face, throat, and chest. Then iggy gave him a frying pan and fang beat the crap out of him with it, till he was knocked out. "that's what you get for threatening to rape my girlfriend you bastard." fang muttered under his breath. He stood up and walked over to me and held me close. Mom looked scared, the flock looked amused and Ella was still sound asleep, damn! "im sorry you can never get a break max." fang whispered. :its ok, lets just get him out of here." ii said, and with that, fang and iggy carried Dylan off somewhere far away. "why dont the rest of you get to bed?" I asked eying each of them, "night max, sorry tonight didnt go so well." nudge said. Gazer hugged me and looked at me sadly before marching up the stairs. Angel ran up the stairs sniffling, so I decided id follow her up. I opened the door to her room to find her crying on her bed. "hey honey whats wrong?" I said holding her close, my maternal instincts kicking in. "you and fang are g-gonna have a b-baby and im not gonna b-be the b-baby anymore so your g-gonna forget ab-bout m-me!" she sobbed into my chest. "no sweety, your going to be an aunt for one," I said. "and your always going to be my first baby! Ill always love you! And how can I forget you! You sneaky mind reader you! I will ALWAYS have to keep an eye out for you!" I said. She smiled up at me, wiping away her tears, "really?" she said "of course baby, I love you" I said, kissing her nose, she giggled "good night angel." I said "night night max!" she responded as I closed the door and headed to fang's (more like our) room and stripped down to one of his long sleeved black button up shirts, it was now 11:30, fang should be home in 3 minutes, I put on a thong, and set up some candles, then I dimmed the lights and sat on the bed, and right in time because fang came rushing through the window. "hey fang, I um, I thought you deserved a present for defending me" I said. He looked at me then smirked and strode forward wrapping his arms around my waist at laying on top of me "i would of done it even if I wasnt going to get a prize." he said. He slowly started to unbutton my (his) shirt, and left tiny wet kisses going down my neck to my chest, then he grabbed my breast in his hand and started sucking on my nipple, "fang!" I moaned he stared sucking, biting, and flicking my nipple. Then his hand snaked down my body into my thong. The palmed my vagina and I moaned. He then teased me with his finger, circling my entrance with his middle finger "please fang!" I moaned. He slipped his finger inside me and started thrusting it into me, fast and rough. "fuck!" I moaned and I went off that imaginary cliff. He then pulled off my thong and readied his hardened dick at my entrance, then he looked me in the eyes, and trust into me. we both moaned as he set a relatively fast pace, he then pulled in to the hilt and stayed there as we both fell off our imaginary cliff, moaning each others name to the ceiling. He kissed me passionately, then pulled out and pulled me to him. "i love you maximum ride. And I love you baby." he said rubbing my stomach. "i love you too fang. And you too baby" I said, and then I fell into the happiest sleep of my life...


	8. Jeb

(FANG POV)

I woke up at 8 o'clock, max was cuddled up to my chest, holding her stomach. I smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, which is totally adorable. "morning beautiful." I said. She smiled and pecked my lips "morning fang." I was about to ask her how her stomach felt when I heard Dr. M yelling "she wants to keep it and that is final!" then a familial voice shouting "well im going to talk some sense into her one way or another! That boy is nothing but trouble!" then we heard loud steps stomping up the stairs and my door flew open, and there stood an angry looking Jeb, fists clenched and eyes bloodshot. "you!" he pointed at me "you got my baby girl pregnant! You ruined her innocence!" he said a little calmer now "umm, Jeb, I dont think now is the time to start playing the daddy role" max said coldly "and at least fang wont leave like some of the fathers I know!" she said looking away and nuzzling her head in my chest. My grip around her tightened and I stroked the spot in between her wings to sooth her. :max, you should really listen to me, and to Dylan." At his name I I tightened my muscles. "we know whats best, you must make your own species. Please max, your too young to have a baby! Your not a mother!" he said at that max pulled the covers to cover her chest and looked him in the eye. "i raised those kids out there like they were my own!" she yelled "dont you fucking tell me that im not a mother, im more of a mother thatn you are a father! Leave our room you stupid bastard! IGGY!" and with that iggy crashed into the room "whats wrong max?" he said. "please get Jeb out of our room." she said calmly and with that, much to Jeb's protest, iggy picked him up and carried him down stair, we heard the flock laughing and then the door open and slam shut. Then Dr. M rushing up stairs. "are you two alright she asked. "yeah mom, well be down pretty soon, just give us a sec" max said "alright sweetheart." Dr. M said and shut my door and left my our (my) room.

(MAX POV)

I snuggled into his chest and hugged him, tears slipping out of my eyes, stupid hormones! "hey, max its okay! Everything is ok now." fang said soothingly and rubbed circles between my wings. "i just want to sleep today. Im not hungry either. I just want to sleep." he nodded and handed me my clothes. I slipped them on and he tucked me in kissed my head and left. And soon I fell asleep.

(ANGEL POV)

max didnt feel good, and because im a mind reader I know exactly what she wants, water, crackers, broth, a bucket, and a wet cold wash cloth. I was on it. I grabbed the cloth, crackers, and water bottle from the kitchen. Then I got the bucket from the bathroom, and I headed upstairs to give them to her. I opened her door and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me and and smiled "hey ange whats up?" she said "i set the bucket on her floor near the bed, and put the cloth on her head I set the water bottle on the night stand "i read your mind, im going to make the broth now." I said, and kissed her on the head before skipping out to the kitchen "what are you doing?" the gasman asked. "max wanted broth, so I am bringing them to her." I replied. Then I but the broth in a bowl and set a lot of crackers a plate. Then I set it on a tray with a pill that is ok to take while your pregnant, to make the nausea stop. "ok, I hope she feels better." he whispered. I looked at him. Its ok gaz, shes just a little sick cuz of the baby, all pregnant women get a little sick sometimes." I explained simply "ok, thanks ange." he said as he left. I went up stair and gave the tray to max. "thanks sweet heart." she said and kissed me forehead. "no problem, how do you feel?" I asked. "ok, just a little dizzy she said as she took the pill. She ate the broth and we talked about baby names. "i like Mitch." I said kind of want him to have a name like us, maybe shadow." max said "oh yea shadow! I like it!" just then fang walked in and his mouth twitched (his version of a smile) at the scene of me leaning on max's bed talking to her. "hey fang! Were talking about baby names! Max has a good one!" I said happily. "really, what is it?" he asked "shadow. I think it would be cool to have him have a flock name instead of a real one." max said "i think thats good. I like it." he said then he sat on the end of the bed and rubbed max's thy "angel did you bring max food?" fang asked a smirk on his face "yea, she wanted a lot of stuff and didnt want to trouble any one but I read her mind, so I just decided to get her what she needed. No big deal" I said nonchalantly. "thanks ange."he said patting me on the head and taking max's hand and stroking it softly. Fang was thinking how he wanted to talk to max alone. So I got up, and headed to the door "ill see you tomorrow max." I called as I walked out the door. I hope fang proposes to max soon, she would really like it.

(FANG POV)

I laid next to max and put my hand on her cheek and stroked it lightly, she smiled. "im so glad that were going to have the baby." she said grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly before putting it back in its place. "i love you max." I said. "I love you too fang" she smiled, pecked my lips and fell asleep in my arms. I waited a few minutes. Then I fell asleep too.

(POV)

max puked all through the months, her and fang had a few arguments, but they always ended when a single tear fell out of max's eye and fang felt like that was the worst thing he could ever do. It was now the third month and everything was going fine. The flock was so happy to have another member, Dr. M was warming up to the idea of being a grandma. Ella liked the idea of being an aunt. And max and fang were happy together. Fang wanted to propose once max lost her baby fat, so she would be able to get the dress she wanted and not have the stress of the wedding and the baby hormones.


	9. dinner

(FANG POV)

"do I have to?" max asked sadly. We invited Jeb and Dylan over to dinner, to talk about the baby, and how everything will work, im also going to show very obviously that max is mine.

"im sorry sweet heart but you do. We have to make sure that Jeb understands that we are staying together until the day we die, and that were keeping this baby, shadow." at that she smiled, I took her hand and we walked from my room and went into the living room. "max, you look so beautiful!" Dylan said. When he saw me narrow my eyes he took a step back. "hello maximum." Jeb said max shot them both cold looks then nuzzled her head on my chest. I smirked and put my arms around her. "well, lets all just get at the table, and we can have some dinner okay?" Dr. M said. "of course Valencia, let me help you with the drinks!" Jeb said and then the flock, Ella and Dylan.

Me and max sat next to each other at the table, I stroked her stomach as she plated with my hair and cheek and kissed me lightly every once and a while until dinner was laid out on the table. Jeb handed max her juice and smiled at her. It was a sketchy moment but okay. "max have you thought about me and Jeb's offer?" Dylan asked. "yeah, and I decline." she said coldly. That's my girl. "maximum you will ultimate regret this decision!" Jeb said. He stood and looked me in the eye "you are a foolish young man and I will not stand here and watch my daughter's life be ruined by you!" he walked towards the door. "thank you Valencia for this wonderful meal. Dylan let us be going." Jeb said as he strode out the door. And with that Dylan stood and walked to max, "you will be mine someday maximum." he said as he strode out the door. "im going to get ready for bed." max said. She then stood up and began to leave, I stood and left with her. I grabbed her hand and stroked the back of it with my thumb. "wanna go to sleep?" I asked once we got to my room. "yeah." she nodded. I picked her up, changed her into some night clothes and tucked her in. i cuddled her and kissed her cheek until she fell asleep. I kissed her on the lips before closing my eyes and falling asleep myself, the love of my life in my arms carrying my child. I smiled thinking about it.


	10. miscarage?

**MONTH 3**

(FANG POV)

it was around midnight. I was cuddled up with max In bed, she was so warm. I loved her. I was watching her sleep when she jack knifed in bed, I looked at her concerned, then she sprang out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. I was at her heels when she reached the bathroom. She kneeled by the toilet and threw up, I rubbed her back in soothing circles, and held her hair back. she dry hacked for a while, coughed and then got up to brush her teeth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head in the crook of her neck. "thanks baby." she said, turning in my arms to peck me on the lips. "im sorry you have to go through a whole 9 months of this." I said "well, it'll be okay, it'll all be worth it in the end, ya know?" she said with a smile. "that's good. I really love you max." I said and I kissed her cheek. "we should probably get to bed, im very tired." max said and with that she wrapped her legs around my torso and her arms around my neck. I kissed her neck and carried her to our room. We were making my room our room now and letting the baby have max's. I like the idea of being able to sleep in the same bed as max every night. She is so beautiful. We laid down and she kissed my cheek and closed her eyes and we fell asleep like that.

(MAX POV)

I felt something warm in between my legs. I shot my eyes open and started shaking fang's shoulder. "fang! Fang! FANG!" I shouted "hmfg?" he said. "i- I think im bleeding, in between my legs..." I said. He shot up in bed and ran out of the room "DR. M, MAX IS BLEEDING!" fang shouted. I heard footsteps rushing towards my room. "max honey, whats wrong?" mom said worriedly. i think im bleeding. I said pointing to the red blood stained blankets covering me. "okay fang grab max and bring her to the car. Ill wake the kids up and tell them whats happening! Go hurry! NOW!" mom shouted, and at that, fang picked me up and carried me to the car. He reclined my seat and held my hand. "are you okay baby?" he asked. "n-no! It hurts!" I screamed as a wave of pain was sent through my abdomen. Just then mom came in the car and drove fast. Fang was rubbing my shoulders and and kissing my cheek and soothing me, but then another wave of pain went over me and I blacked out...

(FANG POV)

I paced around the waiting room at the hospital. Then the doctor came into the waiting room "Nick Ride?" he said looking around "yes."i said striding towards him with Dr. M right on my tail. "your girlfriend is fine. And so is the baby. She almost lost him, but you got here just in time, and it seems as if someone had tried to kill the baby with something that we are not familiar with. It seems as if some form of a robotic system that is microscopic has tried to tie the imbilical chord around the baby's neck to choke it. It seems as if the micro robots were put into her system by some form of liquid." and then it hit me, why Jeb quickly offered to help Dr. M, why he made that odd smile as he handed max her drink... he put the microscopic robots in max's juice! That bastard! "Jeb..." I whispered. "what did oyu say?" Dr. M asked. "JEB!" I explained my theory to her and she ran to her car to go and tell everyone what was happening. I ran to max's room to find her asleep. I sat next to her and held her hand. I laid my head on her thy and looked up at her, and in a matter of minutes I was asleep.


	11. the hospital

(MAX POV)

I woke up to the smell of antiseptic, and a slow beeping sound. i opened my eyes to find the entire flock, plus Ella, mom, Jeb and Dylan. Jeb and Dylan were thoroughly bruised, scratched and beaten, Dylan was in a wheel chair, and Jeb was in a wast on his leg and one arm, and his wrist. I looked at fang and he just smirked, the only wound he had was a black eye, that was already halfway healed."max! Im so glad your awake how do you feel?" fang asked, he was sitting in a chair near my bed and rubbing circles on my hands. "okay, I guess, just a little dizzy" I said smiling and kissing his cheek. "im sorry that happened max, I tried to harm Dylan and Jeb, but your mother wouldn't let me." Angel said looking disappointed. "its okay Ange!" I giggled. "you dont need to do that, I think fang beat them up enough by the looks of that wheel chair..." I said and then we all laughed except Jeb and Dylan. "well they did deserve it after what they did to you, your mother wouldn't let me kill Jeb either so... im actually kind of waiting for one of them to go into the hall so I can nonchalantly follow them and maybe proceed with my plans..." fang said. "death is not something to joke about you mongrel!" Jeb said. "i know! But by the looks of it you don't seem to have a problem with death do you Jeb!" fang shouted "I REALIZE HOW UNIMPORTANT LIFE IS TO YOU AFTER YOU TRIED TO KILL MY UNBORN SON! YOU COULD HAVE HARMED MAX TOO! YOUR LUCKY I HAVENT KILLED YOU! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" he finished "AND YOU!" he said looking in the direction of Dylan "IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS LOOK AT MY BABY EVERY AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU! IF YOU SO MUCH THINK OF HER I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" and with that Dylan left, "come see me if you ever want to live a proper life and feel like fulfilling your destiny maximum" Jeb said before leaving himself. Everyone was in shock at how much fang said. "i think im going to get a drink of water." mom said. And with that she left.

( POV)

I saw Jeb in the hallway and I stopped him "listen this is your grandson, he is a part of your life weather you like it or not!" I said firmly "and fang is a good kid who would die for max! He loves her so damn much and he isn't planning on hiding that fact any time soon! He wants to have kids with her! AND MARRY HER! AND START A FAMILY AND HAVE A HAPPY LIFE! AND DYLAN IS NO BETTER THAN HIM! SHE LOVES FANG SO MUCH, AND SHE LOVES THIS BABY! SO UNLESS YOURE WILLING TO LOOSE THE FLOCK, ELLA, SHADOW, AND I, THEN YOU KEEP ON WALKING! THIS IS _MY_ FINAL OFFER AND YOU CAN TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" I shouted, and with that, I headed back towards max's room. "wait! Valencia!" he shouted, "ill help! Ill get the bugs out of her system!" he said

(FANG POV)

Dr. M came in and so did... Jeb? "guys, Jeb has turned a new leaf, he is going to get the bugs out of max's system, and I am going to verify that whatever he is doing to get them out is safe for max and the baby." Dr. M said. "i cant trust that bastard!" max said, "maximum, if you let the robo bugs stay in there any longer they will try to kill the baby for the proceeding 6 moths until they succeed." Jeb said I sighed loudly, then looked Jeb in the eyes. "fine but if you hurt my son or my max in any way I will kill you. And that's a promise." I saw him flinch and was satisfied "okay, well ill have to make a batch of serum that will destroy to robo bugs ASAP! Ill be back in a few hours! Until then hang tight!" he said and left. Soon the flock and Ella left, with Dr. M. then it was just me and max watching TV. "fang" max said lazily and looked up at me "yes baby?" I asked "i love you" she said as she reached up a little in my arms and kissed me softly, then roughly until it turned into a full on make out session. She was strattled on my hips and she had her fingers in my hair. I had my hands on her breasts and I was groping them and getting rewarded with the sound of her moaning in pleasure. She pulled away. "i love you so much fang, thank you for staying with me." she said. I kissed her head. "anything for you my love" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and I kissed her neck and that's how we fell asleep, cuddled up next to each other in the hospital bed. God I love max!


	12. the serum

(MAX POV)

"max, ma-ax! Max! Max sweetheart! Get up, Jeb has the serum, get up! MAX FRIGGIN GET UP!" fang shouted as he shaked my shoulders. "no! Im sleepy!" I said stubbornly, thats me I guess, try and wake me up before 12 in the morning and you have another thing coming mister! "max! Get your lay ass up so you can take the serum and we can save the baby! You can go to sleep after dumb ass!" fang said. I shot up in bed. "where is it?" I said hurriedly looking from Jeb to mom to fang and back again. "here It is sweetheart, I made sure that it wouldn't hurt you or the baby in any way, and then fang here threatened Jeb, a thousand times." mom said rolling her eyes "and then I double checked it, so it is guaranteed to work!" mom said handing me a tiny vile of clear liquid. "put it in this maximum, then swirl it around with the straw and wait 5 seconds, then drink it." Jeb said handing me a glass of juice and a straw. I poured the vile into the juice and it sizzled. Then I swirled it with the straw ad waited 5 seconds, I looked at fang and I realized I was so freaking scared to take this. What if they all were against me! Fang knelt down beside me and as if he could read my mind, he said "i love you max, and what ever happens happens. Im going to love you weather or not this works, and I do want it to work." he said. And with that he kissed me passionately for about 20 seconds until Jeb pulled him off with a stern face. I pecked him one more time on the lips before looking at the serum, stirring it one more time, then downing the entire glass. I put it on the night table and just looked from mom to jeb to fang, like earlier "what now?" I asked "now" Jeb said "we wait and see the results, this is still a trial thing you know." jeb finished

(FANG POV)

TRIAL THING? DID HE JUST SAY IT WAS A TRIAL THING? IS HE USING MY MAX LIKE A LAB RAT!

I immediately jumped on that bastard, I sat on him and threw some cheap shots at him, then I broke his nose, I knew because I heard a satisfying _crack_! "how!...dare!...you!...use!...my!...baby!...as!...a!...test experiment!" I said between punches that jack ass! Once I stood up, Dr. M was already calling some nurses, they were taking Jeb to a room somewhere but I didnt care, I strode over to max and looked her in the eyes. "sorry, your just not a lab experiment, your a person and you should be treated like one, I just cant stand to see you be treated like something that your not! You just to good to be treated like this all the time! I just want you to be able to get a break every once in a while ya know?" I asked hoping against hope that she would get it, and wouldn't be too mad at me. "i love you so fucking much, but was that really necessary?" she asked, sort of... amused? Thats my girl! I love her so much I cant even put it into words! "yes, yes it was!" I said, smiling and kissing her for a few seconds before breaking apart and looking at her stomach, "i really hope this works..." I said, more to myself than her. Just then the flock came in "nice moves on Jeb man!" iggy said slapping me a five "thats not nice ig! Dont say things like that!" Ella said lightly slapping his shoulder smiling a little bit. "i should have got to him!" angel said "i think his room doesn't have a window, maybe we can convince Dr. M to make burrito's tonight if you catch my drift..." gazzy said with a smug face, he was rewarded with a round of laughter "thats not funny gazzy what if it were you stuck in a room with your smell like that? Wouldnt it suck! I know I would hat it ugh! Why are you so gross I mean some times I dont even know why were dati-" then gazzy ran across the room and slapped a hand over her mouth. We all stared at them... "what was that nudge?" max said slowly. "OMFG! gazzy and nudge are dating!" angel screamed, at this, gay turned a shade of pink and nudge did the same. "what!" max screeched, oh she does not like this! "when did this happen! Why didnt you tell us!" max said astonished at the fact that gazzy and nudge were actually together, I already knew of course, thats who nudge lost her virginity to, she just didnt feel comfortable telling anyone, so her and gaz told me, who the hell was I gonna talk to so much that it would slip out? "oh my god!" angel said slowly. Then she told everyone what was playing in my head... shit! "YOU DID THAT TO MY BABY GIRL!" max screamed at gazzy, oh poor little gazzer, and his poor uh... little gazer if you know what I mean... "i, I uh, we uh, um, we, I..." gazzy stuttered. "its okay gaz I got it." nudge said rubbing his hand lightly. "max gazzy and I have been dating for a year and a half. Ive almost spilled us like a million times, but haven't you noticed the urgency in which gaz has slapped a hand over my mouth, and we've just mind blocked angel. But the fact is I really really really love gazzy and he feels the same so it would be a really nice thing to do if you would just let us be together without harming him, and also its not fair for you to just walts into our relationship and try and break us up! I- mfhgmmhmhmmummph..." gazzy again slapped a hand over his _girlfriend's _mouth. "max were going to date if your okay with it or not. So you can either like it or not. Im certainly not leaving nudge!" gazzy said firmly and took nudge's hand. "fine! But dont get... to carried away!" max said "said the pregnant 17 year old..." iggy said under his breath "shut the fuck up asshole!" I yelled. "what did I say?" max asked. "not you iggy!" I yelled I stepped towards him and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. "i was just joking around man! I didnt mean it, it was just a joke! I swear man!" iggy yelled. "fine! Just dont say it again!" I yelled,"y- yeah! Of course!" he said as I put him down and strode over to max, iggy told everyone what I said and they started laughing "over that fang really? Its no biggie! Just a joke!" max said kissing my hand and stroking it softly "it isnt the same, 17 and pregnant is for sluts, but in our case its because we love each other and im not going to leave you." I said giving her hand a tight squeeze "wow, we should change your name to lovey dovey princess!" iggy said. We all started laughing and fang even cracked a smile. Just then Dr. M walked in and said "ive packed your things max lets go home." and at that everybody went to the car and headed towards Dr. M's house.

(MAX POV)

when we arrived at the house we were all happy to be back, as soon as we walked in the house we were greeted by an uninvited guest. Dylan. Again. Fang immediately stepped in front of me and growled deeply. "relax fang, im not here to harm you, but to tell max that your no good for her, and that when she finally comes to her senses, ill be waiting to mate with her, and ill be sure to make it a special moment..." he said, this time I jumped and beat the crap out of him. Fun, it was fun! After I was finished fang helped me off him and carried me up to our room, I heard laughing from downstairs, I smiled, this was nice. Fang kissed me and looked me in the eye. "your so damn hot when your beating the living shit out of someone ya know that baby?" he whispered close to my face. We continued kissing until we got so tired we couldnt move anymore. He cuddled up against me and stroked my hair while giving my neck small kisses. "love you max" fang said "love you too baby" I replied while kissing him back and falling asleep.


	13. the check up

(MAX POV)

we were going to the free clinic today so we could check up on the baby. I was really excided to see hw he was doing. Fang is so helpful prepairing for shadow. We've been buying plenty of maternity shirts and baby proofing the house. We also have all of my stuff in fang's room, its now _our _room. I like the sound of that _our room!_ Fang is really fond of the idea of us sleeping in the same bed every night. I was done getting changed when I peaked into shadow's room to see how fang was doing on the paint job, I peeked in to see fang painting the wall a pretty saphire blue. I sneaked up behind him and I snaked my hands around his torso and hugged him. "hey baby."he sid, cranning his neck to see me better. "hi! I really like how the room looks its coming along great!" I replied cheerfully. "good, c'mon we better get going so we can make it for the appointment." fang said, taking my hand and leading me to the living room "we all ready to go?" I asked everyone, "yea max! Im so happy that shadow is okay!" angel said skippign out the door to the car, "yea max im so so so so so so happy that the baby is okay I couldn't imagine having to go through that kind of pain that must suck but not like child birth I mean that must be really pai-" she was silenced my gazzy, but not eith his hand with his.. lips... nudge pulled away and looked at him sheepishly. "ok ill shut up now." she said as he took her hand and led her to the car "did he just kiss her?" iggy asked a perverted smile on his face "yup, it was pretty cute." Ella answered taking his hand and looking at max and me "once that suckers out we can double date again." Ella said with a smile. "or we can just go to a restaurant after this trip." fang said "yea that sounds like fun, we can come back and get dressed up. Alright lets go!" Ella said walking towards the car. "we cant go on a date with my stomach as big as a beach ball! What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled, slapping his arm. "i think your pretty no matter what." fang said. "fine lets just go to the check up, then we can come back and get ready." I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked to the car for the check up.

(FANG POV)

when we arrived at the clinic, we came to the receptionist's desk and checked in. we walked to the room and waited for the nurse, this would be max's first time getting a check up without Dr. M and she seemed nervous about it. "i rubbed her back soothingly, "hey, im sure it'll be okay, im here right?" I said and kissed her cheek. "yeah, it'll be fine! Thanks fang." she said "any time" I said as the nurse came in. "hey max how ya doin?" she asked. "im Maggie! Andrea couldn't be here today, but I know all about you special situation and I promise it is a secret that will go to my grave! So, who wants a check up?" she said happily she poured some of the gel on max's stomach and she started to giggle "it... tickles!" she said between giggles... wow... thats the love of my life... I couldnt ask for anything better! "alright," Maggie started "there is his head, and there are his feet, and those are the wings, but we must discuss this, that the baby will not be able to have a natural birth, it must come out through C- section. It is a simple procedure and there are no risks, its also common, and that is the only way that we can get the baby out safley." Maggie said. Max looked at me in horror, she hated surgery. "it'll by okay, its just a simple operation to make sure the baby can get out, it might break its wings if it goes through a natural birth, we have no other options max, it'll be okay tho. Okay?" I asked, hoping that she'd be okay, I hate it so much when max is upset. "o- okay. Thats f- fine." she said shakily. I gripped her hand tight as we walked to the waiting room to meet the flock and Ella. "hey how did it go?" Ella asked. "good but I have to have a C-section to have the baby without breaking its wings and going through hell." max said. "well lets just get home and get ready for that dinner!" Ella said happily.


	14. the restaraunt

(ELLA POV)

we were flying to the restaurant, I was being held by iggy and max by fang, she didnt want to try to fly in case she had another visit from the voice (which hasn't happened in the last year.) and fell out of the sky. Iggy and me haven't had sex yet... maybe I should change that... but we'd definitely use protection, im not going to make that mistake.

Ya know what is really funny, max has to wear a dress. "were here ig" max yelled. We landed behind some bushes and walked to the restaurant. "table for 4" fang said "oh sure thing sweetheart." then she winked at him and pushed her boobs out. Max's muscles tightened and fang rolled his eyes, then kissed max on the lips and made the waitress frown.

Once we sat down max immediately put her head on fang's shoulder and he stroked her hair. Iggy held my hand and we all started talking, we ordered normal size meals so they could eat at home, we were waiting for desert, fang was going to do it then, we've been waiting for a while and he is finally going to ask her, were all really excited about this! Nobody knows but me, fang, and iggy.

(MAX POV)

the waitress served our desert, I still didnt like her. When she was done serving the food fang whispered something in her ear, the giggled and nodded and ran to the other side of the restaurant "what was that!" I asked fang "calm down you'll see baby" fang said and smiled... fang, smiling? Odd... then the lights dimmed and the speakers pumped very loud romantic stings music I looked at fang "what the hell?" I whispered, he just kept smiling, was he on crack!

Then he got down on one knee! OH I GET IT! "maximum, uh, will you marry me?" he said, my eyes grew large and I froze there HOLY SHIT! h- he was proposing? oh god! I felt something hit the size for my head and I snapped out of my trance. I looked at iggy and glared "really?" I asked him "answer him idiot!" iggy said "yea! Duh! I love you idiot!" I said.

He then slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me... in front of everyone... I heard "awwwww" and "how cute" and "isnt that sweet" and "damn he isnt single!" which made me smile. When we broke apart iggy flashed a picture, and him and Ella were laughing and giggling about the whole scene, we went home to find everyone in the living room watching a movie, "jackass" I think... oh who cares how am I going to tell my mom that im engaged to fang? "YOUR WHAT!" angel yelled jumping off the couch and running towards me to look at my left hand... well I guess that is how huh?

"whats going on now?" mom asked. I looked at fang and he nodded "me and fang are engaged." I said simply. "holy shit!" mom yelled "MOM!" I yelled back "sorry just! Wow. Congrats!" she said hugging fang and me over and over again, this is getting old "when is the wedding" mom asked.

"after the baby I guess." I said, fang nodded and squeezed my hand. God I love him "fang wants to have sex with max" angel said randomly "ANGE WHAT THE FUCK!" fang shout "sorry its just that is all your thinking about now I mean come on its a little gross!" she said putting her hands up in surrender. We all talked and everyone looked at the ring, then fang and I went to bed, fang was definitely gonna get his wish.

(ELLA POV)

"hey ig, im kinda tired, wanna hit the sack?" I asked we've been sleeping in the same bed for some time now and tonight I would step it up! "sure sweety." ig said as we went up to his room, as soon as we made it in I pushed him on his back and roughly kissed him, then I grinded against him and heard him moan, here goes nothing...

(NUDGE POV)

me and gaz were laying in bed making out when I rubbed against his area, by accident, then he groaned and started grinding against me and kissing me rougher, well, I guess we could tonight...

(ANGEL POV)

WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE HAVING SEX TONIGHT! NOBODIES THOUGHTS ARE SAFE EXCEPT MINE AND DR. MARTINEZ'S! GOD HELP ME!


	15. lemons and breakfast

(FANG POV)

I woke up in me and my _fiance's _room, she was cuddled up to my chest, and her belly looked a little more swollen, she already looked about five months, even tho she is only three. But her belly looked bigger, aw, it grew. I kissed her and her eyes immediately fluttered open. "hey fang, what time is it?"

she said stretching. "about 8 o'clock ish why?" I said rubbing her swollen belly. "cause I want breakfast at Mc Donalds, and they stop serving at about 9." she said. "hey your finally getting cravings!" I said "great! And your stomach looks a little bit bigger too, do you think that the baby is growing faster than normal because of the avian part of it?" I asked, still rubbing her stomach,

"so im a fat freak with food cravings?" max asked, tears in her eyes, shit shit shit! "no, no, no, no baby!" I said, grabbing her and pulling her into my lap, so she stratled my waist. "your just pregnant, and the fact that the baby is going to be in your stomach for a less than normal amount of time would be envied by any girl, plus, its only natural for you to have food cravings, frankly im surprised it took you this long! And you need to remember that I will love you no matter what, for, like ,EVERRRRRR"

I said, exaggerating the word "ever" to lighten the mood, I was rewarded with a giggle. "okay. Sorry I got all weird and hormonal on you." max said, resting her head on my shoulder and planting feathery light kisses on my neck. I rubbed up and down her back and she grinded against me, damn, how the hell does she do it? She slammed into my hips with hers, "max!" Jesus Christ thats good!

I quickly ripped her clothes, and mine off and drove into her full force. God that felt nice! The way it was tight and it wrapped around my length. Just then max rolled us over so that she was on top, and she lifted almost completely up, then slammed down, hard, "MAX!" sweet Jesus! Oh god yes! She kept doing that for a wile, then I was just about to fall of my imaginary cliff when max decided to come off me again, and lower her mouth to my length, oh god was she...

I moaned her name as she kissed the head, then she licked tiny circles around it, that's when I lost it, and grabbed her head firmly, and pushed my length down her throat, I moaned and moaned as she bobbed her head up and down I mean god dammit! Then she let me fall of my imaginary cliff, and swallowed it. I looked her in the eye, "and now for you!" I said...

(MAX POV)

fang lightly pushed me on my back as he lowered his face towards mine, and his fingers kept roaming the outside of my center, he kept getting so close but not where I needed him to be. "please fang!" I gasped "please, what?" "please, do it fang! Oh god please!" and then he delved his finger, full force into me, fuuuuuuckkkkkk. "ugh! Fang!"

"god max you feel so good!" he whispered, making my center even wetter. He then slid his face down, and started thrusting his tung in and out of me, I kept gasping and moaning his name, till I came and he licked all of my juices, then he looked me in the eye and trusted into me, and he pulled out nearly all the way and thrusted back in with full force. Oh sweet Mary mother of god yes! "max!" t

hen I fell of my imaginary cliiff, and he did too, he kissed me one last time before pulling out. We got our clothes on and went down to go get some breakfast since it was now 9:30 and breakfast at Mc Donalds was probably over...

(DR. M POV)

angel had told me what she heard last night, I mean come on! ALL OF THEM! 'yup, all of them" angel confirmed. Just then max and fang walked down the stairs. They were holding hands, they also did it this morning... oh no! Gross! EWW! nudge and gazzy were on the couch cuddling, gazzy wasnt farting yet, he real must love her! Iggy and Ella were still upstairs, wait no, Ella's coming down now!

Atl east they used protection! "morning mom!" Ella said, kissing my cheek, oh dear lord she had sex last night! "morning sweet heart." I said, flipping bacon in the pan "I HEARD BACON FLIP!" iggy yelled, I wasnt so mad at him for doing that to my baby girl, he kind of hesitated, he didnt want to hurt her, fang did wait forever for max to say It was ok, but he did get her pregnant... but they are engaged now... well at least I know he will never leave her! Or else... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

"hey Dr. M do you need some help?" iggy offered, how sweet. "sure ig, grab a pan and make some eggs and pancakes!" I said. "hey, uh, max." fang asked quietly, whats going on... "what babe?" she said, kissing his cheek. "um, there is a uh, little vacation, spot that ive been meaning to talk to you about, it's on a little island, and it has one bedroom one bathroom, and a huge kitchen, and I though you might wanna have our honeymoon there?" he asked,a little bit quieter. How sweet.

"that sounds perfect! I love you." she said kissing him and cuddling into his chest. Aw, how sweet. Max's stomach looked pretty swollen today. "max, what did Angie say about shadow yesterday?" I asked. "she said that he was okay and that I need to have a C- section to get him out, cause I might break his wings if I dont." she answered.

"okay, were going to have to go and check with her again because he looks like he is progressing faster than normal..." I said walking over and setting the plate of bacon down just as iggy set down two plates of eggs and pancakes. Damn that kid was fast... "okay ma will do!" she said, filling her plate with everything on the table. I love these kids! "BREAKFAST COME N' GET IT!" I yelled, everyone came and ate, it was a very nice breakfast, now to talk to iggy ad Ella...


	16. the fight

(IGGY POV)

"um, iggy, Ella, can we talk in my office for a sec?" Dr. M asked" "sure mom!" Ella replied cheerfully, I bet she looked so cute. I wish I could see her! Ella gripped my hand and led me to the office so we could talk to her. "i know what you did last night. And im bot very happy with it but as long as you used protection, I think we'll be okay. Just please contain yourselves, there is a six year old mind reader iggy!" she hissed "um, I couldn't see it, so it was Ella thinking about it!" I defended "ig!" she said nudging me playfully in the arm. "i dont care who was thinking about it! Just stop both of you!" she said rising from her chair "out. Now!" she said briskly. "well that was weird." she said "i love you, but im kinda bored, can I take a nap?" I said yawning, it had been a long night... "yeah, good call!" she said pecking my lips and leading me to my room.

(MAX POV)

"hi baby!" fang said rubbing my belly and kissing it softly before kissing me and looking at my stomach again. "fang, will you stop looking at my stomach? I kinda want to do something other than have you talk to a fetus!" I said bored. "how bout this...?" fang asked, gripping my hips and kissing me, pushing me onto his lap to straddle him and kiss him harder. I wrapped my fingers in his smooth black hair when, "eh-em!" I separated myself from fang to see a pissed off looking jeb, Dylan, and mom... double shit! And the Dylan thing... what the fuck?

fang instantly looked at me and put me behind him quickly and got into fighting stance in front of me. "relax fang we are only here to talk." jeb soothed "last time we talked you nearly killed my baby, and my fiance!" fang hissed "FIANCE!" jeb and Dylan shouted together, um, they need to hang out a little less, come on! "yeah, fang proposed to me a little while back, so yeah, fiance." I said coolly from behind fang's shoulder. "i do not approve!" jeb shouted "i do not care" I said. "maximum, you arent suppose to do this!" Dylan started.

Now quit rebelling or we will have to make-" before he could finish fang was again beating the living shit out of him. I giggled as I pried fang off of him and called in iggy to throw out the trash. (trash= Dylan for you slow people out there!) "sorry max, I just dont like you being threatened." he said kissing my cheek and pulling me into a hug. "i understand, I love you fang." I whispered. "we still need to talk about this max, I am on your side, but I dont think that marriage is a good idea just now." and with that he left, well, so much for a peace full day with fang and the flock...

"why do you keep letting them into this house!" fang said at mom, a little pissed "because they are only trying to help and it will be good for Dylan if he can spend time with his own kind!" she snapped that sent him off edge. fang + off edge = where is the nearest bomb shelter? "THE ONLY THING HE DOES WITH THE TIME HE HAS HERE IS TELL HER IM NO GOOD AND THREATENS TO RAPE HER!" fang shouted, fists clenched, eyeing my mother viscously.

"DONT YOU YELL AT ME IN MY OWN HOUSE YOUNG MAN!" she souted back, everyone was staring, i gripped my stomach and i shivered a little bit, i was scared. but they didnt seem to notice "THEN MAYBE ME AND MAX SHOULDN'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE!" fang spat, causing her to trmemble "FINE, LETS HAVE MAX DECIDE THEN!" she shouted back full of anger. fang turned to me he saw me gripping my stomach and went to me, "no no no no no i didnt mean to scare you!" he said.

he looked upset. i kissed on the head "its okay, im fine now i promise." that seemed to be okay for now "who do you choose max?" mom asked. well mom, i only knew her fro a little less than half of my life, tho seh made damn good cookies! and then there was fang, my true love and my soul mate, the father of my child, my fiance, and ive known him my whole life with, im 100% going with him "fang." i said simply.

"w- what!" mom said "fang, sorry mom but fang is my fiance, and my best freind and im nto leaing him or my flock behind so i guess, were all moving out. unless anyone has any objections?" i asked "actually max, me and iggy are going to move into an apartment together, we were going to look soon, i guess now is as good a time as any..." ella said sheepishly we all stared in showck "wa- ih- wah-wa-wah- WHAT!" mom said confused

"so i guess were all going to look tomorow?" i asked. "max you forgot something, the kids are going to school." mom said "and i am their legal guardian until they are 18. so i think it would be best ifthey stayed here, thogh you and the mongrel can visit." she said turning on her heel and leaving.

"sorry i caused a scene. i just dont like your saftey being at risk or you being threatened or anything bad happeneing to you." fang said taking my hand and kissing me swiftly on the lips. mmmm... they tasted so good... "lets get some rest, i know we all had a long night and we should sleep so we can wake up early and go house hunting." iggy said. "k, night everybody." i called walking into me and fang's room. "sorry that you have to paint another room baby." i whispered and he spooned me in bed "its worth it for you max." he whispered back, kissing my neck lightly as i fell asleep.


	17. house job hunting

(MAX POV)

"baby get up, we have to go house hunting, then we have to go job hunting." fang said while shaking my shoulder "i groggily woke up and looked at him. "i dont wanna get up!" I said a pouting face on and crossing my arms over my chest. "well, you have to or your mother will be up then you have to face her again, and she WILL try and talk you out of this." he said with a look of knowledge... and I knew she would.

"fine." I said getting dressed and going downstairs so I could meet up with fang, iggy and Ella. "hey max." Ella said as I went over to stand next to fang "hi El, so we ready? And how are we going to pay for this?" I asked curiously "the money we made from doing those shows. 

"Iggy and Ella are sharing his half, and me and you are sharing mine and yours and looking for a place. It'll only hold us down for the first month tho, so we have to get jobs." fang said. And with that we had a very boring day that consisted of boring lectures and tours of apartments. We went back home and started packing. My bag was full of clothes and fang said that we would let the movers get our other things. We went downstairs to have our last dinner with the flock and mom.

When we were all seated at the table mom said. "well max, fang, im sorry about what I said yesterday, it was wrong of me to put max on the spot like that, and im sorry if offended you, and iggy and Ella we are going to talk about you moving out tonight."

she said "no we aren't. We've already found a house, and we are moving out when iggy turns 18." Ella said "oh no your not!" mom said with a stern face

"we all are mom, all 4 of us are moving out, me, iggy, and fang turn 18 in a tomorrow, we already signed the leases, you have no more power over us, and we are going to visit the kids, its not that we dont love you mom, its just that we feel like It is our life and we are old enough to live it on our own." I said.

"well, I dont know what to say." mom said. "there isn't anything to say, except good bye." fang said "well, im going upstairs, goodnight everyone." mom said

the rest of the night was sad, it was going by all too quick, I didnt want to leave my flock, but to avoid Dylan and Jeb knowing me and fang's location, we needed to get out of this place immediately. We all hugged each other and said our goodbyes, nudge and angel and ella crying. It was really sad.

Soon me and fang headed to bed "im gonna miss this place." I said burying my head into fang's chest, absorbing his yummy scent.

"me too, but its better than having people knowing where we are at all times, plus, now we can have naked Friday's!" fang teased I hit his arm which was tightly wrapped around me.

"calm down I was kidding. But now we have our own house so we can live together, and raise our family, and I was meaning to ask you something..." fang trailed off. "what is it baby?" I asked curiously. "you want to have more kids right?" he asked, looking me in the eye. "i don't know, I didn't really think that far... but id do anything with you. I don't think so, but even if it happened, id definitely love the fact that id have it." I said kissing him full on the mouth.

"well, I want three kids, two boys and a girl" he said. "wow, that sounds nice." I said "i love you." I whispered, falling into a deep happy sleep.


	18. the new apartment

(MAX POV)

"morning beautiful." fang whispered in my ear. "mmmm, morning fang." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, my eyes still closed, I'm so tired! "your mom and angel, Nudge,, and gaz have a surprise for you." he whispered again. Massaging my sides lightly and kissing my neck. "okay." I said pushing him off me lightly and getting dressed. I went downstairs with fang's hand in mine, rubbing small circles on my hand.

"we decided to have little birthday/moving party for you, fang, iggy, and Ella." mom said. "it was angel's idea!" she added. I came all the way downstairs and went up to angel "thanks sweetie!" I said kissing her cheek. "its nothing!" she smiled sweetly. We walked over to the kitchen. Iggy was cooking breakfast, and of course all the chicks were crying, then there was a knock at the door... who else do we know? Fang got the door, my hand still in his. "hey you two!" jeb said walking in and going past us to mom... what the fuck!

"hey max." Dylan said head down and eyes sad. "valencia, I have a question, would you please speak to me in the next room?" fang asked calmly. She looked stunned, nobody in the house ever called her valencia... ever! "um, okay fang." she said walking into her office,and fang walked with her, me in tow. "why. Are. They. Here?" fang asked, venom dripping out of his words. "its max's father, he needs to be here for her going away party." she said simply. "he doesn't know our location does he?" I asked.

My hand gripping my stomach in fear, fang noticed and grabbed my hand kissed it and set it back. Our other hands still intertwined. "no, he asked a thousand times, I still wont budge, I understand its a contributing reason to why your moving." she said. "im going to miss you both, all of you!" she said grabbing me and fang and pulling us into a hug. "thanks mom, we'll miss you too." I said, the rest of the day consisted awkward conversation from jeb and Dylan, pleading for information from us about our apartment locations. Iggy and ella lived next door, but that was only for a few weeks, until they got an apartment a floor above us.

For some reason they liked that one better. At the end of the day, the movers came and we all started packing our stuff, our bed, dressers clothes, and a ton of other things. "maximum!" jeb said, reaching for my arm and pulling me towards his direction "you must tell me your location! For your safety!" he said

"safety my ass! Me and fang are going to live the rest of our lives together and that does NOT involve you!" I spat ripping my arm away from him and walking up to the truck with fang. Fang was driving ours and iggy was driving his and Ella's. I have no clue how the blind kid got his drivers license. I just don't know... I climbed into the truck and fang took my hand, "were actually doing this, were finally on our own, naked Friday's begins!" he said jokingly, I poked him in the arm. "drive you stupid boy." I ordered.

"anything for you madam!" he said kissing me gently on the lips, mmmmm, so friggin good... why are these damn hormones doing this again? what the fuck? I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting it to end, he wrapped his arms around my waist and planted feathery kissed on my neck. "hey you two! Get a friggin room!" iggy yelled as he got into the truck and drove off. I closed my door and buckled up. "you ready?" he asked, starting the engine. "damn straight!" I said. He started the as and we left. Here goes nothing!

(FANG POV)

we walked into the house, our suitcases in hand, and put them in our room. "fang, what color do we buy for the baby?" max asked, looking at the room.

"blue, like last time, but now, we can paint little tree's and clouds and a sun, and animals." I replied, knowing that would make her happy. "that sounds great!" she said turning in my arms, "um hey, wanna break in the new shower?" she asked.

Even though max was pregnant, and I like had sex with her almost every day, I still saw her attractive, and couldn't get enough, "hell yes" I replied, she jumped on me, her legs around mine, and arms around my neck. She started roughly kissing my neck, and down my jaw line to my chest, then she went back to my lips, I licked her bottom lip and she moaned, opening her mouth to let me in.

I walked to the shower, with her on me, and we stripped down to our underwear, max was fumbling with her bra, I walked over to her and unhooked it in one swift move, and grabbed her breast in my hand and licked all around the tip, she moaned my name loudly, I got harder. I sucked on it and squeezed the other one harder.

"fang!" I released her breast as I slid her panties down fast and started the shower, I took of my boxers and picked her up and got in the shower. "fang, let me do something." she said, getting out of my grip and leaning her head down to my dick. She opened her mouth and licked all over it till I lost control and grabbed her hear firmly and pushed it down her throat.

"max." I grunted, geez this chick was good. Soon I came in her mouth. She then leaned her head up to my height and kissed me. she jumped up to wrap her legs around my waist, I trusted into her, pushed her against the wall, and grunted as I felt how tight she was around my length, as soon as she came she screamed my name, I screamed hers as I came later. I kissed her passionately before pulling out, and setting her on the ledge in the shower. "fang, will you wash my hair?" she asked.

"sure" I said I lifter her up and sat her on my lap, I poured shampoo into her wet hair and started scrubbing it. As soon as it was scrubbed I leaned her towards the water, and rinsed it out. Then I did the same with the conditioner. We got out of the shower, and wrapped max in a towel, I carried her to our bed, and laid her down, I kissed her once more. "im going to make dinner." I said

she nodded and started getting dressed, I threw on a pair of pants and went to start dinner for max and me when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood... Brigid... shit max was gonna be pissed! "hi! I didn't know _you_ were the next door neighbor!" she said, leaning against the door and batting her lashes... not as cute as max at _all_. "yeah." I said simply.

"hey fang, um, can we just order Chinese?" max asked coming to see who was at the door. "oh, are you visiting fang?" Brigid asked. "um, no were living together." max said shortly "oh so your roommates!" she said, wow what a blonde

"no actually were living together, and me and max are having a child and getting married." I said. Her face got sad, "oh well, I guess I brought over a tray of cookies for you all, I live with total and Akila, im their care taker." she said. Max is going to hate our house... dammit! "oh well, uh, iggy and Ella are next door."

she said, "oh, well im off to make another tray of cookies then! See you later!" she said. "and bye fang." she said, blowing a kiss and leaving. I shut the door. "_and bye fang!"_ max mimicked. I grabbed her from behind and kissed down her neck to her collar bone and nit down on it. "fang!" she moaned.

"i only want you." I whispered in her ear as I swayed back and forth "so how about Chinese?" I asked. "FUCK YEA!" max said, rushing to the phone to order, I love her. She ordered on of everything, we ate, wile watching a movie with iggy and Ella, then we went to bed, max fell asleep on my shoulder, so I carried her to our bed, and covered her.

"i love you fang." she whispered as I spooned her. "love you too beautiful." I whispered back, falling asleep.


	19. the birth

MONTH 4

DATE: CHRISTMAS EVE

TIME: NEAR 9:30

(FANG POV)

I felt something wet on my leg. I opened my eyes and looked at max, was this another miscarriage? I shook max awake. "what fang?" she mumbled. "i- I felt something wet on your leg."

max sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp, and it wasnt blood, but water? "holy shit fang my water broke!" max yelled. "okay, lets get to the car, um, you pack your things, ill tell iggy and Ella!" I said as I ran out the door and next door to iggy and Ella's apartment.

"iggy ella! Max's water broke! get your asses up!" I yelled, In five seconds iggy and ella were out, in boxers, and lingerie. "but hasn't it been just 4 months?" Ella asked. "yeah, but the avian thingy makes the pregnancy go faster." I replied running back to max "im ready!" she smiled.

I kissed her forehead and picked her up bridal style and walked her out to the car. I strapped her in the front seat and I went into the drivers. Ella and iggy were in the back, we rove all the way there and max called her mother to tell her what was going on. We were at the hospital and we sent max into a room, iggy and ella filled out papers, me and max were in the room.

"alright mam, we need you to push." the nurse said to a sweating max. "okay!" max panted. I was holding her hand, and soothing her. "one two three, PUSH!" max did. "okay, again. One two three PUSH!" the nurse said, and max did "its crowning! Okay, one! Two! Three! PUSH!" she said.

And at that, our baby was out of my panting sweaty max. "geez fang I'm so not ever having sex with you again!" max said. "w- what? why don't you just ground shadow!" I asked "ha ha ha, love you too fang." she panted, still out of breath. "and here is shadow!" the nurse said, handing max our beautiful baby boy. "he's so beautiful." max said tears slipping out of her eyes. "yeah he is." I said kissing her on the lips and smiling back.

My baby was adorable. And max has never been happier. I can think of a better moment than this. "hey guys!" Dr. M said as she, the flock, ella, jeb and Dylan marched through our hospital door. "what are you two doing here, I don't want you here!" max said weakly. "because I wanted to see how the infant turned out, this test subject will be a great example of the reproductive system of the avian hybrid race." jeb finished, this got my blood boiling, how dare he call my baby a _test subject!_

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY BABY BOY?" I screamed, furious that he'd have the balls to shoe up here, but to also call my baby boy a test subject! He better be wearing a bullet proof vest! "sorry fang I forgot. Its just do new to have a grandchild. May I hold him?" he asked. Um, bipolar much?

"oh yeah! Sure! You hold him and then five seconds later he is screaming because you shot him with a needle full of god knows what!" max shouted, holding shadow tighter and kissing his head. I stroked her cheek and kissed her on the lips again, those sweet sweet lips that I could loose myself in... I continued to stroke her cheek until I finished kissing her. She smiled at me.

I really couldn't help but smile back, man twice in one day what the hell is wrong with me! "i love you fang." max said "love you too." I replied. "max, this could've been us!" Dylan shouted "well, I'm so glad I didn't make _that_ mistake!" max said. Everyone but Jeb and Dylan started laughing.

Soon Dylan left, off to some bar. Jeb left soon after, to go retrieve Dylan, and see if ti was possible to get him to mate with Maya and make a race that was still pure breed and would work functionally. Dr. M left to go see Ella and iggy's house and set up some baby things, as did iggy and ella. Nudge drove everyone else home in her car since she just got her license yesterday. Oh joy! (note the sarcasm.)

and me and max were left int eh room with shadow. "well. I'm glad he's here." I said kissing her neck, and nuzzling into it with my nose. "me too. I love you!" she said, kissing me full on the lips and bringing me towards her, I swear id marry her just for the hormones. I licked her bottom lip and she opened and I explored her mouth, licking her tongue and massaging her sided.

"fang. We shouldn't do this at a hospital. Or in front of the baby." she panted, out of breath from the earlier make out session. "let me go see the little guy, he hasn't made a sound all day." I said. I walked over to see no shadow "OH MY GOD MAX I don't SEE HIM!"

then we heard crying, coming out of his crib, but nothing was there, finally, max stood up and reached in, and grabbed air? "its him." she said, astonished. I'm confused "he got your invisibility trait!" she said happy that the was already showing signs of abnormality. so. in. love. With. This. Girl.

"cool." I said, while on the inside it was more like this 'yes oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea! this is like a brain orgy! someone call the cops they should arrest my baby for being too awesome!' but on the outside stone rock as always!

After that we put shadow to bed after breastfeeding. Me and max were spooning in the hospital bed and I was stroking max's hair and lightly humming a song in her ear. "i love you fang." she muttered eyes drooping shut and muscles relaxing. "and I love you beautiful." I said kissing her neck gently before closing my eyes and falling asleep myself.


	20. SHADOW

(FANG POV)

it was christmas day, our baby was born yesterday, and because of our avian part, we came home just the day after shadow was born. All the flock, Ella, and Dr. M were at our apartment. I had max in my lap and shadow was asleep in his crib in his room. Max's head was leaning on my shoulder, and I stroked her hair. "max, honey, how was shadow born?" Dr. M asked slowly.

"well, I pushed him out, like any other birth..." max said in a 'duh' tone. "weren't you suppose to have a C- section?" Dr. M asked curiously. Max was about to reply when the baby started crying. "hold on mom." she said. I got up with her to go see our baby. "hey baby! Whats wrong?" max cooed st shadow while picking him up and kissing his temple.

"huh? Why were you crying? Do you wanna come see grandma?" she asked in a baby voice, she is so cute. "i love you max." I said chuckling at the fact that she was talking in a baby voice. "oh shut up you!" she smiled back, we headed back to the living room. "max let me see shadow." Dr. M said worriedly.

Max handed shadow to her mom and her mom pulled the blanket off him, and then stared at his bare back, "the reason you could have him normally is because his wings appear to be growing in... and at an alarmingly fast rate I might add!" she said. I looked at max, and she just smiled, "what does that mean?" max asked, gripping my hand absentmindedly as always and swinging it lightly back and forth.

"it just means that he is now 4% avian, so for some reason that makes his wings grow, instead of already being there, see you can see the primary feathers, they are starting to grow right now." she said.

(MAX POV)

"can we open presents now?" angel asked sweetly "sure sweety pie." max said ruffling her hair and sitting on the couch with shadow on her lap, I had my arm around her and kissed her temple before leaning my head on hers lightly.

"alright you love birds! Lets go from youngest to eldest starting with shadow!" iggy said. We got a bunch of baby clothes from nudge and gazzy, baby food and toys from Dr. M and Angel, and baby supplies like diapers and stuff that we didn't get before from Ella and iggy

.

ANGEL= clothes from nudge and gazzer, toys from Ella and ig, and an art kit from me and fang, and a doll house from mom.

GAZZY= bomb kit, a very expensive one from all of us.

NUDGE= clothes, clothes, clothes, clothes, make up, clothes. From every one.

ELLA= all the same things as nudge and then iggy did something...

he bent down on one knee, and then said, "Ella Martinez will you marry me?" fast. He was sweating and shaking, she gasped, and screamed at the top of her lungs "YES YES YES YES YESSSSS!" and hugged him and kissed him on the lips, when they parted she kissed his jawline and hugged him again squealing.

IGGY= a bomb kit as well, and an 'IOU' from ella that implied something... EWW...

FANG= black clothes. From nudge and gaz, a dirty magazine from iggy, which he looked at, then looked at me and promptly threw it away. "your much prettier." he explained. And a lot of lap top stuff from mom, Ella, Angel and me.

ME= clothes from nudge and gazzer, things to get rid of stretch marks from mom. angel made me a picture, and made a note that said

"_one free shut up ticket!_

_I shall mind control shadow _

_shut up so you and fang _

_can relax after a tough day_

_of parenting!'_

"thank you baby!" I said giggling. And then fang pulled a tiny leather box from his pocket. "here baby, merry christmas." he said kissing my temple.

I gave shadow to Angel and opened the box, inside was a beautiful necklace, plain and simple, at the end, was a silver locket, shaped as a heart, with the engravings '_your the only one for me' _ on the front, I opened it and it was a tiny picture of the entire flock, and then one of shadow when he was born, it was sweet. "fang thank you so much its so sweet!" I said standing to meet his height.

He cupped my chin and leaned down and slowly met my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around my waist. I sighed into his mouth as his tongue licked my bottom lip and I let him enter my mouth. He licked all the way down my tongue and I moaned pulling him tighter to me as I pressed my body up against his. I grinded against him lightly and he groaned and pulled me closer. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss when

"can you two please stop that! I can hear you licking her tongue!" iggy yelled playfully. We broke apart, and fang kissed me on the forehead before pulling me into his lap and humming a song quietly in my ear.

I smiled as we all had fun catching up and arguing with each other, eating cookies and playing games.

Once everyone left and shadow was in his bedroom, I turned to fang, he was on the couch watching TV. "fang, I'm to lazy to wash my hear, would you...?"

I asked, he jumped up and ran towards me, and picked me up I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. "yes, I would be glad to wash your hair." he said rushing me to the bathroom.

(FANG POV)

I stripped max of her clothes fastly and stared at her naked body. Oh god I have so missed seeing max naked. She walked up to me and undid my pants, sliding them down, then she pulled away my shirt, and peeled off my pants. I picked her up bridal style and walked into the shower.

I sat down on the ledge in the shower and sat her on my lap. And hugged her to me from behind. I lathered shampoo In her hair, and once it was full lathered, I turned her around to straddle my waist. I leant her back, so rinse her hair. I did the same with the conditioner. Then I lathered her body with soap. I cleaned her thyes.

Then I cleaned her stomach, which was now back to normal size again. Then I went behind her and lathered under her breasts. Then I squeezed them, sliding my hands back down to her stomach, then to her center, I lightly brushed a finger over her center and heard her moan. I then released her and turned the shower into a bath.

She looked at me confusedly. I waited for the bath to fill. I had her wrapped in my arms. "ive loved you for so long max." whispered in her ear. She turned and stratled my waist, I looked her in the eye and trust upwards, catching her by suprize. "fang!" I pulled out and trusted back into her full force. "FANG!" I turned us over and thrusted again, when max turned us back and rolled on my hips.

Then she slammed her hips down on mine. "max!" we kept thrusting at a fast pace until we both fell off our imaginary cliffs, saying each others names as we did. I was about to ask her out to round 2 when the doorbell rang. I reluctantly pulled out of max, and got in my bath robe, a helped max into hers.

We walked to the door to see Jeb, Dylan, and Maya. "why hello fang, just get out of the shower?" he questioned "uh, you could say that..." I murmured. "may I come in? I have important news about the infant." he said I looked at max from behind me, and she nodded. She strode over to me and grabbed my arm with her's.

Dylan, Maya, and Jeb all sat down on the couch. Max and me sat on the love seat. "so, you both just got out of the shower?" Dylan questioned looking unhappily at how close me and max were. "uh, sure, you could say that." max said. Jeb looked at me and said "can you ever keep it in your pants!"

Maya looked at me and licked her lips... creepy... max saw this and her muscles tightened, at this I looked at her, cupped her chin and looked her in the eye, "remember what that necklace said max?" I asked her. She nodded "its 1oo% true, no mater how alike you are, it'll always be you." I whispered, then I kissed her on the lips before resuming my death glare at Dylan.

"shadow seems to be 4% avian as you know," Jeb said "and his wings are growing from his back, and they shall shed as that of a baby birds. His feathers will be all fluffy and soft, then they will begin to become more and more like yours." he said.

He told us how to feed him, how to bathe his feathers considering that they were not like the other flock members or our own. "and the color of his wings will be, tershiary black, secondary brown, primary, white." Jeb finished. By the end max was asleep, Jeb had talked for so ling that max had curled up into my chest on my lap and fell asleep there.

"i think we should call it a night." I whispered, picking max up bridal style and kissing the top of her head. "me too, thank you for your hospitality fang." Jeb finished as they left the apartment. I carried max to bed and tucked her in, humming a song in her ear as always "love you fang." she whispered. "love you too beautiful."


	21. brigid's accident

(MAX POV)

"IM NOT GOING TO LEAVE MAX FOR SOME _REPLICA_ THAT ISNT EVEN HER! I LOVE HER JEB AND YOU CANT DO A GODDAMN THING TO CHANGE THAT!" I heard fang yell, oh shit, what was happening now? I though as I got out of bed, stretching, it had been about a week or so, everyone had been extremely helpful, and we learned why Jeb had brought maya with him on his last visit, she was suppose to fall in love with him, and she did

. "YOU ARE A PIECE OF SCUM and I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DATE MY DAUGHTER." I heard Jeb yell as a stepped into the living room. "we aren't dating Jeb, were getting married soon." replied dryly.

"max, please just come with me and Dylan, you can take shadow with you! And you and Dylan can have kids of your own too! Please, if you want sex, I'm sure Dylan will suffice your needs." he said. "one: I love fang too much to leave him, he IS my world. Two: the only reason me and fang have sex nearly everyday is because we love each other. And three: I'm sure Dylan will NOT suffice after Ive had fang." I stated blandly walking over to fang and taking his hand.

"well, think about it! I'm tired of this game maximum soon I wills top playing it!" he yelled exiting the room. "well that was weird..." fang stated "why are you still standing there!" I asked, faking shock. "where else would I be?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy

"in the kitchen, making me bacon duh!" I replied poking his stomach playfully. "nah, id much rather do this." he said, swinging me over his shoulder and headed for shadow's room. He put me down, kissed me and picked up shadow, his wings were hurting so badly from growing in... fang and I haven't seen each other naked in a week and a half... god help me!

"hey little baby." fang said with a slight smile. Shadow giggled at him and tried to reach for his hair. "come on sweet heart! Time for food." I said, grabbing shadow and moving my shirt down so I could breast feed him properly, "i have missed your breasts' max." fang said slowly, checking out my boobs.

"AWAY!" I said annoyed, I'm so grumpy without sleep "okay grumpus!" fang replied, taking tow fingers under my chin and kissing my shortly before leaving.

(FANG POV)

I was about to make my fiance some breakfast when a knock came to the door. I opened it. "hello! Its so nice to see you fang!" brigid said, twirling her bottle blonde hair in her hand... max was a natural, and she looked pretty without even trying, brigid_ had _ to try. "um, k." I said.

She leaned closer to me. "this baby stuff is work huh?" she asked "i bet max is neglecting your needs as a man, maybe I can help..." she leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked before I pushed her off and looked her in the eye.

"you are no were near as pretty, funny, smart, or interesting as my max!" I said. And then speaking of the angel, max came barreling towards Brigid and punched her straight in the nose!** (A/N your welcome Sarah!)**

blood splattered everywhere. "max, why don't you call ella and ask her to babysit, brigid, leave now. I said closing the door and dead bolting it. "why did I just tell ella to babysit?" max asked confusedly.

"cause you and me are going to enjoy a night off at the beach." I replied. "that sounds lovely! Max said, packing her things in a beach bag.

I was laying on the sandy beached with max, I knew this one would be reserved for us because it was the least popular, and I didn't know why. It was beautiful max snuggled closer to my chest, I felt her waist against mine.

I enjoyed having max this close. :i love you fang"she whispered, dozing off "me too maximum, and I mean every word." I whispered, she fell asleep. So I picked her up, grabbed her bag and headed back fro the apartment.

We got there, I thanked ella quietly and tucked max in, then I went to shadow and said goodnight. Then back to max. I changed max into her pajama clothes, and slid my arms around her from behind. "love, you... fang" max whispered sleepily. :love you too baby" I replied falling asleep myself.


	22. the wedding

(FANG POV)

I yawned and looked at my fiance, she was asleep, cuddled into my chest. I kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. "morning fang!" she said and kissed me on the lips. "good morning sweet heart." I replied. Kissing her back and sitting up leaning against the headboard. "what are we going to do today?" she asked. Sitting up and leaning her head on my shoulder and nuzzling her nose in my neck. "i was thinking, you feel shadow, and ill make you some chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast." I said "yes! You are the best fiance In the world!" max shouted wrapping her arms around my neck and gave me small kiss on the cheek. She got up and dressed in her white shirt and pants. Then I remembered, we can get married now, shadow is out of her, so we can have our wedding. "hey max?" I asked her, she turned around and looked at me. "yeah whats up?" she asked. "we can get married now." I said with a smile. "oh yea, we can!" she said, grinning happily and jumping up and down. "calm down lets make some breakfast, then we can talk about it." I said getting dressed and headed to the kitchen, max left to shadow's room. She came back breast feeding shadow. I put the pancakes in the pan and started frying some eggs and bacon. "so, I was thinking, I start my job at the library in a few days, so, we could do it before that. We can use some of the money from the shows." I said, putting the eggs toast, bacon and pancakes on two separate plates and placing one of them on the counter for max. "that sounds good. I think I want an outside wedding." she said, putting shadow down in his hi- chair, and started eating her breakfast. I sat down next to her and did the same. "that sounds nice, I'm going to phone your mother." I said. I pulled my phone out and told Dr. M our plan, well, its sounds pretty good to me.

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

(MAX POV)

today was the day. I heard the music playing and I walked into the little tent, angel in front of me throwing rose pettles. As soon as I walked into the little tent, and down the isle. My mom was smiling at me. I walked up to the front of the tent where fang was and smiled at him. He took both of my hands in his. "dearly beloved." the justice of the peace. "we are gathered here today, in the sight of god and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the world and beauty of love,and to add our best wishes and blessings to the unions of Maximum ride and Fang." he said

Max and fang, marriage is an institution ordained of god, and it is not to be entered into lightly to unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as they both shall live." he continued.

"knowing this, I ask you this question."

"do you, Fang, take Max, to be your lawfully wedded wive, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

Fang looked me in the eyes, "i do."

"and do you, Maximum, take fang, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" he questioned

I looked fang in the eyes, and squeezed his hand a little and said "i do."

then gazzy walked up the isle with the rings on a pillow, he gave Fang the ring. He took my left hand and slipped the ring on my finger.

I did the same for him.

"you may now kiss the bride." he said, smiling.

Fang leaned down, and leaned his forehead against mine, then I filled the space in between us and kissed him passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck. I heard the distant clapping and cheering. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The cheering stopped and me and fang were still kissing. I heard a couple of people cough, but I ignored it was fang's and traveled to my lower back and his head tilted.

(FANG POV)

I pulled max closer to me, I pulled her impossibly closer, when "hey you two break it up! We have a reception to go to!" iggy teased, I reluctantly pried my lips off of max's lips and kissed her cheek.

"ladies and gentlemen, for the first time as a married couple, Max and Fang Ride." the justice said.

People cheered as we walked down the isle max's hand in mine, max was my wife, I smiled at the thought of it. Max was my wife and we had a kid, I love my life.

(POV)

max and fang got to the reception, they were pestered by Dylan, until iggy and fang kicked him out, they ate cake, max smeared it on his fang's face, and he smeared it all around her's. They took tons of pictures, and max and fang were planning their honeymoon on the island that fang was talking they went home, and packed for their trip and got into bed. Ending one of the most perfect days of their life.


	23. honeymoon day 1

(FANG POV)

"are you sure you have everything? We can postpone the trip, its no big deal, we can just go next weekend, or something, its no trouble at all! Are you sure you know what to do? And that you have everything? And-" "MAX SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ella said giggling,

"me and iggy can take care of shadow for a few days! It'll be fine! Your only going to be gone for a week!" she assured max, who was clinging to shadow by the doorway. "okay, bye baby. I'm gonna miss you! I love you! Bye." she said in the baby voice that she always used on shadow, _alway_s.

She handed shadow to me and I kissed his temple and he giggled. And it was adorable. I almost smiled, but instead I just smirked. I handed him to Ella, then turned to max and grabbed her bag. "ready to go?" I asked. "yeah, I guess, bye guys!"

she called as we walked out of the apartment and down to the taxi, which I still cant get over, I didn't know that they had taxi's in Arizona! AMAZING! me and max drove up to the airport in the taxi, and when we got out, we headed to the plane.

_**(THIS BE A LINE)**_

(MAX POV)

me and fang were on the airplane, I wanted to fly there, but we couldn't with all of this luggage. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, planes made me un easy. "i know you don't like them but if you just breath and look out of the window, its kind of relaxing."

fang said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my temple. I cuddled up into him more. "i know, its just a little weird, and cramped is all."i finished. As the rest of the plane filled up, we prepared for take off. The entire plane ride, me and fang were cuddled up next to each other, and I was happy to have him by my side.

(FANG POV)

when we landed we made our way to our little cabin on the island, we were in Hawaii. "oh fang this looks beautiful!" max said.

There was a living room, it was big and carpeted, with a kitchen off to the side, and the bedroom doors right next to the backdoor, which led to a perfect view of the ocean, in the bedroom was a giant bed, and a little walk out porch, also with a great view of the ocean, and a bathroom with a glass shower, on of those huge old timey bath tubs, and two sinks.

"hey max, wanna break in the tub?" I asked her, snaking my arms around her waist from behind. She laid back into my hug, "definitely." she answered. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. "fang, can we make this one special?" she asked. "sure sweety." I said, putting her down and looking under the sink, I found, candles, matches, bath beads, liquid scented and _flavored_ soaps. I set up some candled around the tub, and put in some bath bubbles and beads, I left out the flavored shit, weird...

I looked at max, she changed into one of the silky, almost see- through robes, that cut right below you waist, just enough to cover your private areas, but still not enough to wear in public...

I walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist, "you look so fucking amazing."i whispered, her breath hitched as I sucked her pulse point. I picked her up and carried her to the tub, I put her down and stripped out of my clothes. I got in and she followed, I set her down in my la and she rested against me.

(MAX POV)

fang's hand traveled down my body and to my center, he slid his hand over it and palmed me. "fang!" he delved his finger into me with force and I gasped as he started to thrust his finger in and out of me. before I climaxed, he pulled his finger out and turned me over to straddle him, I slammed down on his length, we cried each others names in unison.

He thrusted upward and caught m off guard "fang!" he was going tortuously slow! He flipped us over and trusted in, slowly. "faster." I panted. And h want faster "f- faster!" I moaned, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped him in my arms. "faster! Harder!" I moaned.

He was happy to oblige. "max!" he grunted as he thrusted into me one last time before he stayed there and I came "FANG!" I moaned "MAX!" he cried, as he came inside of me. he pulled out and kissed me passionately. "want to go for round two?" he asked huskily, "god yes!" I said.

(POV)

the rest of the night, max and fang had sex in the tub until 3 am in the morning, they got in there at 6 in the pm in the afternoon. Iggy and Ella were enjoying taking care of shadow because they thought that it was a good experience for them to have because they were getting married soon, and they wanted at least 1 kid. The rest of the flock just missed being with fang, iggy, max and Ella.

And they were planning on going to visit when max and fang got back from their vacation. Nudge and gazer's relationship was going better then ever, and gazzy was starting to cook for her. He was thinking about how he would ask her to marry him when they were older. Just like iggy and fang did with Ella and max.

angel thought that it was sweet. And Dr. M was happy to be a grandmother, and that her daughters had such great husbands, and Fiance's and boyfriends, because she also thought of nudge as her daughter. And Jeb was still trying to form a plan to get max away from fang, but he could only do that once fang started working at the library. And that would be a couple of days after the honeymoon.

Jeb would try and inject max with something to get her to fall in love with Dylan. And he would inject fang with something to fall in love with maya, it isn't that he didn't like fang, it was just that itex had other plans...


	24. honeymoon day 2

(FANG POV)

I woke up with the sunlight hitting my face, I looked at max sleeping in my arms, curled into my chest, the covers wrapped around her naked frame. She looked so peaceful. I kissed her on each of her closed eye lids and her eyes fluttered open. "morning fang!" she yawned, stretching her wings out. "morning, so, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked. She bit her lip and put on her 'thinking face'. "chocolate chip pancakes!" she said. "of course you do!" I replied kissing her nose gently. "well, fang I dont mean to be rude but, you should really get to making me my food, I don't mess around when it comes to my chocolate!" she said, crossing her arms over her bare chest. "okay okay geez! I'm on it!" I said kissing her on the lips fro a few seconds before I got to the kitchen

(JEB POV)

we had to push the plan up to today, the 2nd day of max and fang's honeymoon... I didn't want to inject them, in fact, I liked how nicely he treated max, he loved her and you could easily tell, but at the same time, they were interfering with a sort of plan that could save the world... I just wish there was a way we could all win...

(MAX POV)

I was now in one of fang's black button up shirts, and fang was in his boxers. "here you go madam." he said setting a plate of pan cakes in front of me. "yes! you! Are! So! Amazing!" I said digging into the food "yeah, I know, you told me last night..." fang said smugly. "shut the hell up!" I replied, smacking his arm. We continued eating when we heard a knock at the door, who the hell would bother us here? Fang got up to answer the door and jeb barreled in and tried to stab him with something, I ran, spreading my wings out and kicked jeb in the face, knocking him out. Fang looked at the object that jeb had tried to stab him with, it was a hypodermic needle filled with a clear blue green liquid. "why didn't he have backup?" I asked.

"i don't know, maybe he thought he could handle us himself?" fang replied. "idiot." I said. Fang and I found rope and tied him to a chair, we threw his phone and other object into the ocean after breaking them. He woke up a few hours later, groggily shaking his head "wha- what happened?" he said lazily, his eyes threatening to shut. "you tried to stab fang with a hypodermic needle, then I knocked you out, now why the fuck are you ruining my honeymoon?" I asked with the ugliest tone I could produce. "i didn't want to, but the world would have ended, they are to lazy to try and make another pair work, I cant figure it out alone, I like fang, didn't want to, so sorry max..." he replied sleepily. "what was in the needle!" fang asked harshly.

"stuff to make you fall for maya. I was to give it to you, then stuff to make max fall for Dylan, they are to stubborn to find another way to pair you all and make it work, if fang lets me put more leader skills in him, I can make it work... please, I need your mothers help... get her to help me. max, I didn't want to, I had to or we were all going to die..." he said, looking on the verge of a comma, shit! I grabbed my phone and told mom what was going on, I told her to work with jeb and get hi medical help, and that me and fang were going to finish our vacation, then come back. She agreed to pick him up in a few hours.

(JEB POV)

max left the room and fang was looking at me warily, "fang, ive always loved you, like a son, I had to do this for the greater good, I had to put max liking me, and myself liking me, for the entire world's safety, but with Valencia's help, maybe I can get this to work, and get itex to like it, I hope you can understand and forgive me..." I replied, finally falling into the comma...

(FANG POV)

jeb was carried out to the plane that max's mom brought a few hours later, they left on their way to the hospital. I turned to max. "do you wanna go to the hot tub and forget about all of this?" I asked. "okay, will yo rub my back?" she asked. "'course, anything for you." I said picking her up and carrying her to the hot tub that was placed in the bathroom. I set her down and she stripped herself of her clothing, I did the same. I sat down in the hot tub and she sat down on my lat and I started to rub her shoulders. "thanks fang." she muttered closing her eyes in bliss. "i love you max." I stated, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck.

She turned in my arms and hugged me. we stayed like that for a while, I was holding her in the hot tub, when she fell asleep, I think put her in my black button up shirt, and some shorts, I got in my boxers and set us up in bed. "night fang" she muttered. "night beautiful" I whispered in her ear as I spooned her In bed, falling asleep...


	25. honeymoon day 3

(FANG POV)

"fang!" I heard max whisper "fa- ang!" she whispered, shaking my shoulder "hmm?" I mumbled groggily, wanting to fall asleep. "wake up! I have a surprise for you!" she said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was in a bikini and her hair was straightened and flowed past her shoulders.

"what's this?" I asked her. Pointing at her choice of clothing. "this is a swim suit. And my surprise is that were going swimming!" she said happily leaning over me to kiss me. when she pulled away I pouted. "you look so stupid get up!" she said grinning and jumping off the bed, scurrying to the couch and turning on the tv.

I changed into my bathing suit. I walked back to the living room,and sat down next to max, "you ready to go?" I questioned. "yeah! Lets go!" she said jumping into my lap. I looked at her, raising my eye brow. "carry me." she said in a 'duh' voice. "m-Kay." I said, I picked her up and carried her to the door.

(MAX POV)

fang carried me out to the beach. He kept walking towards the water, he walked in till it was up to his waist. I snuggled closer to his chest. "i love you." I said, looking up into his onyx eyes. "i love you too." he leaned close to where our lips were almost touching, then he dropped me into the freezing cold water. _Bastard!_

I shot up out of the water and looked at him, he was gripping his sides, laughing his _ass_ off because I was soaking wet. "well, you did want to swim right?" he said, chuckling at the last part. I swam over to him. "oh it is _on_!" I yelled. He grabbed me before I could do anything else and pulled me to him.

Then he kissed me. he sank us to the floor of the ocean, so we were sitting about, 7 or 8 feet under the ocean. He slid his tongue in my mouth and ran over the length of it with his. I moaned, causing little bubbles to rise up in the water. He moved so he was on top of me and left little kisses on my neck, down to my chest.

He undid my bikini and stood up, throwing it on the sand, we did the same with the rest of our clothing. He came back over to me and rested on top of me. he kissed me, sliding into me. I gasped. He slid all the way out and pushed back in full force "fang!" I moaned, my words erupted into bubbles.

(ANGEL POV)

me, iggy, nudge and gazzer were flying to the island today, just to check up on max and fang. We landed on the sand, but nobody was in the house, we went back out to look for them. "hey, this seems like their bathing suits..." nudge said. "angel, try to look for their thoughts." iggy said. "k ig." I said.

I searched until I found max's, and it was mentally scarring. _Fang! FANG! Uh! God! Yes! Fang! _ "i found something iggy." I told him. "what" he asked, all of them running over to me. I told the what I had heard and they started snickering. "what is fang saying." iggy asked. I searched until I found his thoughts. _God max feels so good! Jesus! MAX! _

I told them what I had heard. They started laughing and explained to me what was happening... I screamed bloody murder. "where were their voices coming from?" nudge asked. "the water..." I responded throwing up in the bushes. "that explains the bathing suits..." iggy murmured.

We heard laughing nearby and turned to see max and fang's head's popping out of the water. "well, water sex, that's kinda new." I heard fang say... I think I need to vomit! 

(FANG POV)

I wrapped my arms around max and kissed her once more. I parted her legs, ready to enter when "HEY WOAH WOAH HEY! NONE OF THAT NOW!" I turned to see iggy, nudge, gazzer, and angel. Shit! Max turned pink and buried her head in my chest and sank herself a little lower in the water to cover up. "why are you guys here?" I asked.

"to check on you and make sure there aren't any erasers. But, I think we stumbled upon something else..." iggy said perversely. As if on cue angel vomited. "um, well, there aren't any so are you going to leave now?" max said, tightening her arms around my neck. "well actually your mom wants us to stay here to be able to help defend you guys is the time calls for it, but I guess we could wait on the other island near by." iggy said.

"yes, do that." I said. "okay, Mrs. lovey dovey princess." iggy said flying off. Angel finished puking in the bushes and took off fast, not wanting to see anymore. Nudge and gazzy looked at us for a few seconds, shocked I guess, then took off. I looked at max. "so, that was weird... and sort of embarrassing..." she muttered, not looking me in the eyes and kept her head nuzzled into my chest.

"yeah well, I don't care. They all do that, well except angel, but the rest of them do it, so I don't see the big deal."i said, she looked up at me, "yeah! They do don't they? Okay, I guess I'm not so embarrassed anymore." she said. "so, can there be a round two in this" I asked seductively, I moved one of my hands to cup her breast. She moaned.

"y- yes! There is a round two! Oh _god _yes!" she moaned as I squeezed her breast a little harder, I spread her legs apart, and I thrust into her, I sank us back down to the floor again, we were still a good 8 feet under the water, thank god for gills! I thrusted into her full force again and she moaned, causing little bubbles to erupt from her mouth.

She gripped my shoulders with her hands, squeezing them hard, making me groan in pleasure. I lowered my head to her breasts as I continued to thrust in and out of her hard, I licked all around her nipple, then I nibbled it softly, I left wet kisses up to her collar bone and once I got to it I bit down hard. She screamed in pleasure, I could hear her voice clear under the water, it must have been loud.

I looked her in the eye, then I pulled out all the way and thrusted back into her with all the force I had, she climaxed screaming my name, and gripping my shoulders, causing me to climax, I pulled into the hilt and spilled my juices into her. i pulled out and cuddled her against me. she turned in my arms and looked me in the eyes. She smiled and kissed me.

I put my arms around her and pulled her impossibly closer. We pulled away smiling at each other, she nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck and I wrapped my arms around her. She had her arms around my neck and was tracing patterns on my arm. She looked at me, then pointed at the surface. I nodded. I scooped her up and jumped to the surface. Our heads popped out of the water, and I looked at max.

"wow..." she whispered, the water was trickling of her cleavage... and her wet hair was framing her perfect face. "i love you." I whispered. "love you too.." she whispered back, leaning in and kissing me.

I tightened my grip around her and pushed my tongue into her mouth, I licked up and down her tongue, she pulled me closer. She pulled away and said "fang, can we go make hot chocolate and cuddle near the fire?" I nodded.

I grabbed our bathing suits, and headed inside. We took a shower, I washed max's hair, and we got dressed. Max was still in one of my black button up shirts, she loved to wear those...and she looked cute in them... I was just in my shorts.

I grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate, and headed towards the living room. Max was lighting a match to light the fire with, she lit the wood and the fire started. She went and sat on the little love seat in front of the fire. "hey fang!" she greeted as I carried in the hot chocolate. "hi." I said, giving a tiny glimpse of a smile. Her smile widened.

(MAX POV)

fang and I were laying on the couch, with a blanket over us, and fang's arms around me. I was tracing little patterns on his arms with my finger. My eyes were getting droopy now, it was very late... "fang, I'm going to fall asleep." I said. He grunted in reply and tightened his arms around me. I dozed off a little, but I felt fang's strong arms around me, carrying me to the bed.

He said us down and spooned me "i love you fang." I whispered. "love you too max." he replied, pulling my back closer to his chest. I felt the warmth of him and fell asleep...


	26. honeymoon day 4

(FANG POV)

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I turned over, and picked it up from the night stand. "hello?" I asked.

"_hey fang its Dr. Martinez, just checking in. where is max? She isn't answering her phone." _

"she's asleep, why?"

"_no reason, I just wanted to check in."_

"k, well... is there anything else?"

"_um, yes, but it is quite awkward..."_

"i think I can handle it."

"_are you and max using protection?"_

holy shit! It now came to mind that we weren't! Fuck!

"n- no."

"_well, when you and max get back, we are going to have to test it. And make sure, but if she is pregnant, well, you are married, and you did want more than one kid I assume?"_

"yea, so I guess if she is, we can just pop the champagne right?"

"_exactly!"_

"okay, well, I'm going to make max something to eat in a bit."

"_okay, have a good vacation fang! Tell max I said hi!"_

"k"

"_bye!"_

and with that she hung up. SHIT! There was no way max was pregnant again right? I mean if she was, no biggie, but I hear that a newborn is a lot of stress and work, and max shouldn't have to go through that while pregnant! And we would need a bigger house... time to go to the internet...

(MAX POV)

I heard fang typing away on his key board. I yawned and he looked up. "morning" he greeted. "morning, what time is it?" I asked. "about eleven thirty." he replied, head in his computer. It looked important. "fang what are you doing?" I asked. He looked up, his face softened. He put the lap top down and strode over to the bed. He sat down and picked me up and set me in his lap.

"your mom called this morning, she wanted to know If we were using protection, and I think we should get a test to make sure. So I was online looking for a house, because if we have more kids, were going to need a bigger place to raise them." he said, not looking me directly in the eyes. "this is great!" I said. He looked at me, eye brows raised. "we are married right? We wanted more kids! And, now we get a new house, I love it!" I said, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. I pulled away.

"does this mean I get a prize?" he asked deviously. "yes, it does." I said. "so, on the couch, then the shower, then the bed." he stated. I looked at him. "all of them?" I asked. "fuck yes." he replied, carrying me to the couch. He set me down. He laid on top of me and kissed me, he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, sighing as he entered. He licked my tongue and I moaned.

He kissed down to my neck and his hands slid up to my breasts. He bit down on my collar bone and squeezed my breasts head. "fang!" I grinded upwards against him and he groaned. He looked at me with a glint of gold in his eye, then he ripped me shirt off. Literally. "fang! That shirt was expensive!" I chided. He just grunted and stared at my bare chest. He licked all around my nipple then he slowly nibbled at it. "fang!" I moaned.

He moved his hands to my pants and ripped them off as well. "ya know, people are going to question the ripped clothing..." I teased. He looked at me and grunted. He took of his clothes and lowered his head to my center. He teased me by licking up and down my nether lips, then his tongue dipped into my center. His thumb was pressing into the sensitive spot under my clit. "fang! Please!" I begged.

He looked at me and readied his hardened cock at my entrance, then he drove into me. "max!" "fang!" we cried. He moved his thumb to my clit and rubbed it fast as he thrusted in and out of me. "fang!" he licked all around my breasts. "fang, I think I'm gonna-" and then I came. I moaned fangs name to the ceiling. He groaned as he emptied himself into me. he looked into my eyes. "and now for the shower!" he said, picking me up and rushing to the bathroom.

(FANG POV)

I was still hard. I turned on the shower and grabbed max. she smiled at me and wrapped her legs around me. "fang, may I do something?" she asked. "anything." I said. She leaned her head down to my cock and licked up and down it. Then she kissed the head. She kissed it again, keeping her mouth to it she grabbed the base in her hand and rubbed up to my shaft.

"max!" I moaned, reaching my hands to her hair, she opened her mouth and took my length in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth. Before I came she stood up and backed up against the wall, I followed her, I lifter one of her legs up. I looked her in the eye and trusted into her, we moaned each others names. I rested her leg on my shoulder as I rocked into her. "faster!" she moaned.

I went faster "faster! Harder! Rougher!" she cried. I did so, you could hear the sound of skin flapping against skin. "fang! FANG!" she cried. Coming as I thumbed her clit. She tugged the my hair and bit my collar bone and I climaxed. "max!" I grunted.

I looked her in the eye, "round three!" I declared. I set her on the bed. I looked into her eyes and thrust into her. We moaned as always. I kept thrusting in and out of her. It felt so damn good...

(IGGY POV)

we were headed towards the island, to check up on max and fang. We were camping out in the little cave not too far from the island. We landed and walked up to the door but it was locked. "ehat do their thoughts say angel?" I asked. "EW!" she shrieked, running to the bushes and throwing up. We all laughed, then flew back to the cave, if they were doing that... we were going NOWHERE near them!

(MAX POV)

fang pulled out of me and laid down on his back next to me. both of us breathing heavily. "amazing..." fang said. "yeah..." I replied. "max, should you take the test now?" he asked. "yeah, I guess." I said, getting up and looking in the cabinet for a test. I found one and peed on it

_**TWO MINUTES LATER**_

I looked at the stick, and I tiny pink plus sign showed up... yay! "fang!" I called he rushed in "what does it say!" he asked. "were gonna have another baby!" said happily, he smiled, and actual smile. Then he hugged me. "this is great!" he said. "yeah it is! I cant wait!"

I replied, hugging him back. Well, here goes this journey gain. Shadow would have a new baby brother or sister to play with! yayyyy! I kissed fang and looked at him. "i love you." I said, resting my forehead on his.

"and I you." he replied pecking me on the lips... we had a family! My stupid meaningless mutant life has turned out to be filled with joy and happiness, and meaning, who would have guessed?

I love my life.

_**AN: ITS A GIRL, IS YOU HAVE ANY NAMES, LIKE A "FLOCK" TYPE OF NAME, HIT ME UP!1 PLEASE review, ANONOMOUSLY OR NOT! I NEED A GIRL NAME PEOPLE!**_


	27. surprise!

(MAX POV)

I got up a few hours ago, fang was still asleep, snoring loudly. I grabbed my phone and dialed my mothers number.

"**hello**_?"_ she asked

"hey mom, its max!"  
><strong>"oh, max honey what's up?"<strong>

"well uh, me and fang tested it and it turns out I'm pregnant again... isn't that great?"

"**wonderful! I already knew a few moments before, Jeb stopped by and told us. Do you wanna know the gender?"**

"YES YES YES!"

"**its a... GIRL_!"_**

"really, that sounds wonderful!"

fang started waking up groggily and was rolling around.

"mom I gotta go fang Is waking up and I wanna tell him, but I can call you tomorrow okay?"

"**k, have fun sweetheart!"**

"i will, bye mom"

I hung up and ran to fang. I jumped on the bed "fang, fang, fang, fang, fang!" I siad "what max?' he answered groggily. "its a girl!" I shouted. "what?" he said, sitting bolt upright. "it. Is. a. girl." I said. "thats great!" he said hugging me. "max, I kinda want to end this vacation short, can we leave today, I really miss shadow and I want to prepare better for this baby." he said nuzzling his nose in my neck. "i don't mind I kind of wanted to do that too." I replied. Rubbing my hands along his wings. "i love you." he muttered "love you too." we were sitting there for a long time, I was about to fall asleep when someone pounded on the door. Fang got up from the bed and went to go get the door, but before he could open it , it burs open and there stood a pissed off looking Dylan...

(FANG POV)

what the fuck was he doing here? "again! Again you break my heart and betray my love! Twice, you have a child with this mongrel! Why!" his voice was crackign as he spoke, and tears were running down his face. "i did not _betray_ your _love_ because to betray it, I would have had to love you back and I did _not!_" max said, standing next to me and intertwining our hands. "you will love me maximum!" he shouted, and reached into his pocket, and grabbed a gun, he aimed it at max, but before he fired, I jumped in front of her and took a bullet to the side of my stomach. ow. "fang!" max shouted rushing to me and stroking my hair. "why did you do that?" she asked. "cause I love you, and your pregnant. How could I let two of you die?" I said "ENOUGH! Maximum, you will be mine!" Dylan shouted. Just then the rest of the flock swooped down and iggy Dylan turned around, ax took the opportunity and ran towards him, she kicked him in the throat. He turned, she kicked him where the sun don't shine. He groaned hitting the floor. Iggy ran to him and pounded on him... max came back to me and looked at me. "fang, lets get you to a hospital!" she said. Iggy scooped me up and started flying, max on his heels, then I blacked out...

(MAX POV)

I was racing around the hospital, we stopped at a hospital in Hawii, mom, Ella, Jeb, and shadow (yay!)

took a plane here. I was holding shadow, he looked at me like he knew something was wrong. "ah!" he said in his little high pitched voice, taking a piece of my hair. "what? What are you doing?" I asked him. He was now almost a month old. "dah!" he said happier. "your so silly!" I said. I was still pacing. Shadow was distracting me. "maximum ride?" a doctor asked. "yes?" I said rushing over to him. The flock, ella, mom, and Jeb at my heels. "your husband is okay. The bullet went straight through, it hit some muscle though, so he should take a while to heal." the doctor reprted. "is he awake?' I asked. "yes, and you can visit him." he said. I thanked him and ran to fang's room. I opened the door, everyone at tow. "hey max, hey shadow!" he siad. "dah!" shadow replied, reaching for his father. I let fang take shadow, he was squealing and making happy noises, and tugging his father's hair as always. "how do you feel?" I asked, sittign on the sidw of his bed, resting my hand on his thy. "fine, ive already been shot before right?" he said with a playfull smile. "yeah I guess..." I said. "dotn worry I'm fine!" he reassured me. "gah! Dah! Ah!" shadow said. "he thinks that max is stressed..." angel siad. "he can think words?" I asked. "no, he can think feelings, like, he knows your emotion. He can feel emotions!" angel said. "do they effect him?" I asked "no, he just feels them..." angel said. "odd..." fang said looking at shadow. "he thinks that fang is in pain..." angel inquired. I looked at fang with saddened eyes, he just smirked and leaned up and kissed me. we broke apart and shadow squealed. "oh hush you!" I said in a baby voice, fang chuckled and grabbed my hand, the other on shadow, who was resting on fang's chest.

We taked for hourse, soon everyone left. I was there with fang and shadow. One of the nurses was nice enough to bring in a baby bed so he could sleep. I was laying in the hospital bed with fang. "hey, what do you want to name her?" fang said,spooning me and rubbing my stomach.

"amoura, amoure, atrelda, athena. Sky, blue, ivy, wednesday..." I muttered.

"i kike amoura." fang said. "me too." I replied.

"so amoura it is?" fang asked. "amoura it is." I replied. He kissed my neck and whispered. "i love you maximum." before I fell asleep...

(FANG POV)

me and max were having another kid, I really did like the name amoura, it was pretty. I stroked max's hair. I was fading into sleep. I looked over to make sure shadow was asleep. He was, and lightly snoring. I turned back to max and rested my head on hers."i... love you... fang" she said, sleepily. "you too, now go to sleep." I whispered stroking her hair lightly before closing my eyes and fallign asleep myself.

_**LINE BREAK! DEAL WITH IT!1**_

I woke up to shadow crying. I was being discharged today, it had already healed over enough.i gto out of bed and picked up shadow. "hey baby whats wrong?" I asked. "gah!" he screamed, tears still running out of his eyes. "do you want food?" I asked, he nodded. Wait! Nodded? Maybe I was imagining it! I woke max up and told her what had happened. She took shadow In her hands and set him on her lap. "shadow can you understand me?" she asked him. He nodded. "can you speak?" she asked, he sook his head no. "are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded. "alrigt, I'm going to feed you okay baby?" she siad, cooing him like always. She un buttoned her shirt and began to breast feed him.

_**LIKE, a lot OF HOURS LATER!**_

(MAX POV)

we were at the house, shadow was in his swing. Fang was resting his head in my lap. I was stroking his hair lightly. "max, when we have amoura, do you think that were still going to have time to get... intimate?" he asked. I looked at him. "of course, we can get mom or Ella to babysit, then we can go and do all the kinky shit you want." I replied jokingly. "good cause I saw this pair of fuzzy hand cuffs..." he drifted off. I hit his shoulder playfully. "shut it you!" I said, poking his chest. He started laughing. "i really do love you max!" he said. "i love you too fangles." I said. "oh god no! Do_ NOT_ call me that!" he groaned. I started laughing this time. "no promises. Lets get shadow to bed." I said. He got off me and went to the half awake half asleep shadow and kissed his temple before letting him rest his head on fang's chest as he held our baby. We walked to shadow's room, and set him down, wrapped the blanket around him, said goodnight, then left to our room. We laid down and fang wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "love you max." he whispered. "love you too baby." I said. Wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking his lips before I fell asleep...


	28. fang's side of the family

(FANG POV)

its been about 2 months into the pregnancy now, max has a little baby bump. Shadow has been okay, his skill to feel emotions is going well, he can also make people feel happy, and trust him right away. Every time max feels sad angel says that he makes her feel happy.

His eyes are starting to look more like max's. His hair is jet black like mine. he can make a lot of noises now, and he looks like he can almost say dad. And he is only 3 months old. I walked into the kitchen to see max breast feeding shadow and swaying back and forth, humming lightly. "hey fang!" she said smiling.

"hi" I replied, making my way over to her and pecking her forehead. "im due in like, two more months huh?" she asked. "yeah I guess so, you were only pregnant for like 4 and a half months so yeah I guess." I confirmed. She took shadow off her breast and pulled her shirt down. I grabbed him and set him in his swing in the living room. She came back and hugged me.

"so, we have plans to go to my moms house this evening." she said into my chest, rubbing her hands up and down the part of my wings that were showing. "mhmh." I replied. Nuzzling my head into her hair. "i was thinking that we can let shadow stay the night over at mom's? And have a little, intimate time?" she said, looking up a time with a devious smile.

"definitely." I replied, leaning down and kissing her slowly. I pulled my lips off of hers slowly. I moved my head to her neck. And I kissed down her jaw to her collar bone, I licked up and down it and she moaned. Then I bit on it. "fang!" she moaned. I kissed all the way up to her lips and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, moaning as I licked up her tongue and back down. I moved my hands down to cup her ass. She moaned again. I was about to carry her to our room when the door rang.

I pulled of of max's lips reluctantly and went to the door, max's arm linked with mine. I smiled at her and opened the door. And there stood a lady about in her mid 30's with black hair, but it looked like it was turning gray, and dark brown eyes. She was short and thin. She looked up and me and smiled. "fang, fang ride?" she asked quietly. "uh, yeah?" I asked. She smiled and started crying.

I looked at max and she shrugged. The woman looked at me and said. "im- I'm your mother! I've looked for you for so long!" she sobbed again, wiping away tears. "why don't you come in?" max said, letting go of my arm and bringing her inside. We sat on the couch.

"is- is that my grandson?" she asked once max had gotten her to stop crying. "um, yeah." I said. Still in shock of what was happening. She did look like me... "i thought you were only 18." she said. "we are, but we are also married, and uh, max is pregnant." I replied.

She just smiled. "that's wonderful!" she said. "so uh, how do we know that you are really my mother?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hear. "well I guess I have some explaining to do..."

she told em how when I was 16 and in the new how I looked familiar. And how her husband, my father, had dies, shortly after my youngest sibling's death. I had two, I was the middle child. I had and older brother and younger sister. He was 20 and she was 16. his name was rick and her name was Ashley.

She said that rick had noticed how I had looked like our father. Then once they googled an image of me up close, they and realized that I really looked like their father. Just like rick does. She told us how she strongly believed it, because her baby, Nicholas Cranston was taken at the hospital, 18 years ago, and it all made sense. Afterward we invited her to dinner with max's mom. Hoping maybe jeb could help us figure this out. We also told her about all of out abilities, and the flock. Basically everything.

(MAX POV)

we drove to mom's house with fang's mom in the backseat. He still hasn't called her mom yet. Her name was vanessa cranston. We walked towards the door. I rang the bell and mom opened it. "hey max! Hey fang! And..." she trailed off looking at fang's mom.

"this is fang's mom, we were just hoping that jeb could confirm it, and it would be nice to introduce her." I said. "im Valencia, its nice to meet you." mom said holding her hand out for vanessa to shake "im vanessa, it nice to meet you too." she replied, smiling. We walked in. fang was carrying shadow, and reached down with one hand and intertwined it with mine. I looked up and smiled at him.

His mouth twitched, his way of smiling. "hello max!" jeb greeted. We told him briefly of our situation and he agreed to help. "im just going to quickly prick your finger on this needle, the computer will tell us if it is a match." jeb said as he pricked both their fingers and messed around on his laptop. He looked at us and said. "it appears to be a match!" he said.

We all cheered and had fun, catching up. By the end of the day fang was calling her mom, we found out that she was a doctor. And that his father, Drake Cranston, was a psychiatrist.

We got mom to take care of shadow and we drove fang's mom to the apartments to get her car, and she went home. We all exchanged numbers. We got to the apartment, and I was already burning for fang. "hey, fang? Do we have any candles?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. He went to the kitchen and brought out a couple. "where do you want them?" he asked. "umm... the bedroom." I replied. He walked into the bedroom. I followed. "im going to look through the Cd's ill be right back" he said kissing my head and leaving.

I pulled on the only thong I have, and one of fang's black button up shirts. I laid on the bed as some Bruno mars song came on. Fang walked into the room and smiled at me. he crawled onto the bed and licked my collar bone, i leaned my head back and moaned his name. His hands moved up to my breasts as he kissed me.

he moved his hands to the shirt buttons and undid them while leaving tiny wet kissed down my neck. He pulled the shirt of slowly. He stared at me and grunted in approval. I got his shirt off and rolled on top of him. I unbuttoned his pants and grinded against him.

He groaned, moving his hands to my hips. I pulled his pants off and his erection was evident in his boxers. I grinded against him and he moaned my name. He rolled on top of me and spread my legs open, he grinded against me. "fang!" I moaned as he rubbed his erection against me. I took his boxers by the strap, and pulled them down.

He took off my thong and flung it somewhere. He readied himself at my entrance and pushed in. we moaned. Fang thrusted out and back in slowly. It was torture. "faster!" I panted. He obliged me. "faster!" I said, wrapping my legs around his waist. "harder!rougher!" I cried.

He moved his hand to massage my clit as he went harder and faster, he hit a certain spot in me that made me cry out. "fang!" "max!"

you could hear the skin flapping and fang was grunting and I was moaning, I could feel the pressure building up in my abdomen, fang pulled out and thrust back in, his thumb on my clit, pressing harder, mouth on my breast, then he slammed back in, full force. Rough. "fang!" I cried as I climaxed.

I leaned up and bit fang's collar bone. Hard. He threw his head back in pleasure. "max!" he called as he climaxed, pouring into me. he pulled out and pulled me to him. "i love you max." he said, catching his breath. "love you too fang." I replied. Panting.

(FANG POV)

I was about to ask max how the baby felt when the door bell rang. Max looked at me "who could that be, its like 11 at night."she asked. "i dunno." I shrugged. I got some boxers on and headed to the door, I opened it and there stood a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, she looked about 20 is and she was fairly tall, she was holding hands with a very tall, muscular looking man, lack hair and black eyes.

And a younger girl in front of them, with the same hair and eyes as the man, she just looked younger. "hello?" I asked, slightly confused. "hey, I'm rick cranston, is this fang ride's house?" He asked in a deep voice. "uh, yeah, come on in." I replied.

Max was already dressed in her shorts and a tank top. "who is it fang?" she asked as she came out of the bedroom. "uh, rick..." I looked at the two women confusedly. 'this is our sister, Ashley, and this is my girlfriend ciarra." rick said. "oh well, nice to meet you." max said.

"sorry I know its late but I just came by to say hi to my long lost brother." he siad smiling. Ashley came towards me and looked at me. she smiled and hugged me... what the fuck? I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her back. Max smiled at me then looked at rick and ciarra.

"do you guys want anything to drink" she asked. "no thank you were good." ciarra said. We all sat down and talked, we told them everything like we had mom, then they went to leave after we exchanged phone numbers.

"well, id love to meet the flock, and shadow. We should see each other again sometime." rick said. "yeah, it was nice to meet you." Ashley said smiling. "well, we are meeting with your mom tomorrow, would you like to join us?" max asked.

"sure,w ere at?" ciarra replied. "um, my mom's house, you can come over here and we can all drive together." max said. "that sounds like fun! Ill see you tomorrow at...?" ciarra said. "tomorrow at 8" I replied.

"well it was nice meeting you!" "yeah!" bye!" they all said walking out the door. I looked at max. "well, that was fun!" I said. "yeah, its nice that shadow ad two grandma's!" she said happily "and amoura" I said, rubbing max's stomach. Max yawned and I carried her to bed. She curled up into my chest and fell asleep. And soon I fell asleep too...


	29. just a casual day

(FANG POV)

max was in my arms snoring. I pulled her closer to my chest and kissed her head lightly. I was about to fall back asleep when the doorbell rang. I got up, and went to the door, I opened it and there was Dr. M.

"hey fang" she whispered. "hey?" I whispered back, shadow was sleeping in her arms. I took him and held him close to my chest, kissing his temple. Dr. M smiled.

"i just came by to give shadow back. I thought you might want to see him." she whispered. "yeah thanks I think max will like to see him." I said.

"alrighty then, have a good morning! See you soon!" she whispered leaving. I went to shadow's room and set him down in his bed. He opened his eyes and rubbed them "dah?" he yawned. I smiled at him and kissed his head.

"go to sleep little man." I said, I left and went to max's room. I shook her shoulder gently. "fang what time is it?" she asked waking up groggily. "its about seven thirty, we have to meet my family at 8, so why don't we get ready?" I asked.

"okay."she said, getting up and making her way to the shower. "oh, and shadow is here." I added. She spun around and looked at me, a goofy grin on her face. "really?" she asked.

"yeah he's sleeping your mom thought you might want to see him, so she dropped him off right before I woke you up." I replied. She ran into shadows room and I came in behind her.

(MAX POV)

I picked up my baby and kissed his forehead. "hi baby!" I cooed. "dah! Mah! He squealed. "are you hungry?" I asked. He shook his head no. "do you wana sit in your swing?" I asked.

"ga!"  
>he smiled clapping his hands. I carried him over to the living room and set him in his swing. I went over to the bathroom and took a shower, fang made us breakfast and I fed shadow, we got dressed and we were watching tv, shadow in his swing, when the doorbell rang.<p>

Fang got up to get it and I came with him. He opened the door and we saw venessa, Ashley, rick, and ciarra. "hey guys its so nice to see you!" Ashley said running up to fang and smiling.

He smield back and hugged her. I smiled myself, he was so sweet sometimes. "well, should we get going?" I asked. "yeah that sounds good." ciarra said. I went to shadow and picked him up.

"bwahhhh!" he said playing with my hair. I smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "your so silly!" I said. Fang grabbed shadows diaper bag and we headed to the door.

Fang's family was following behind us in their van. I was holding fangs hand over the gearshift. When we got there he smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He rested his hand on my hip and licked my bottom lip, I was openeing my mouth when. "YO! I'm SURE SHADOW DOES _NOT_ WANT TO WATCH THAT!" iggy yelled from the house.

We broke apart and fang kissed my hair and went out of the car, he walked around and opened my door. He pecked me on the lips and got shadow out. I grabbed his diaper bag and we headed into the house. Fang's family right behind us. "hey max, hey fang!" mom called.

"hi mom" I said "GAH!" shadow said, reaching for his grandma. "hey baby!" she said, picking up shadow and holding him to her. We all sat on the couch. "hey max! Hey fang! Oh I missed you guys so so so so so much! How long has it been scince I slept over?

Oh can I sleep over again! Oh hey fang's mom! Oh wait who are theese people? Oh he angel and me got a phone, so did gazzy, oh hey, I moved up a bra size, max did you know that-" nudge rambled. "hey! Nudge shut up!" gazzy said. She looked at him hurt.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled and looked at me. "these are fang's realitives."i said. "you know fang's mom, then there is his brother, rick, his sister Ashley, and his brothers girlfreind, ciarra." I said. They all waved and said hi.

"nice to meet you!" angel said finally coming down from the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel. "this is angel." I said "yup!" she replied, plopping down on the couch next to me an di hugged her.

We all catched up and everyone felt my baby bump, it was becoming swollen and we were moving to the new house tomorrow. "maybe I can help move some of the things to the van." rick said.

"yeah that would be nice." I said. We went home and I fed shadow once more before setting him in his crib. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist. "hey beautiful." he whispered.

"hey." I said turning in his arms and pecking him on the lips. He pulled me closer and hugged tight. "ya wanna go to bed now? We have to wake up early again to go to the free clinic, then I have work afterwards." he said.

"yeah okay lets go. We walked to the bedroom hand in hand and fang picked me up and placed me under the covers. He pulled me close and I nuzzled my head in his chest and fell asleep.


	30. the new house

(MAX POV)

I woke up and crawled out of bed, careful not to wake fang, and walked to shadow's room. He was awake and holding on to the bars of his crib, laying down. I picked him up and kissed his temple. "hi baby! Good morning!" I said smiling.

I carried him out to the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the tv and started breast feeding shadow. "morning babe." fang said yawning as he made his way to the couch. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my cheek. "morning sleeping beauty." he said. "we have to go to the clinic in a few minutes. So why don't you get some clothes on. And ill put shadow in his stroller. Okay?" I asked.

"yup." he said. He pecked me on the lips before heading to the bedroom to get dressed. I put shadow in his swing and went to the room to get dressed. I went to the closet and got out a white shirt and some pants. I sat on the bed and pulled off my shirt. Fang looked at me and wolf whistled.

"fang! Cut it out!" I chided. He walked over to me and kissed me. wrapping his arms around my waist, he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, he licked up and down my tongue and I moaned. He leaned me on my back and hovered over me. he cupped my breast and I moaned.

He moved his mouth to my neck and kissed my pulse point. I moaned again. He grinded against me "fang!" I moaned. He kissed me on the lips again. He spread my legs open and grinded against me. "FANG!" I moaned. "max!"

we kept grinding against each other, fang removed his shirt. He grabbed the band of my pajama pants when the doorbell rang. Fang sighed and got off of me. he looked at me and frowned, he kissed my cheek and headed to the door. I continued to get dressed.

(FANG POV)

I opened the door to see my sister, brother, and ciarra. "hi fang!" Ashley said, running up to me and hugging me, I smiled and hugged her back. Max came out fully dressed (damn!) and walked over to give a hug to rick and ciarra.

"hi max!" Ashley said running to max to hug her. Max hugged her and smiled happily. "so what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "we thought we would come by and get stuff started for the move while you guys were in the free clinic." rick said smiling.

"that sounds nice thanks!" max said walking over to my side. I grabbed her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. "okay, I'm going to go get shadow." max said, kissing my hand gently and grabbing shadow from his swing, cooing him as always and setting him in his stroller. We went to the car and I put shadow in his car seat.

(MAX POV)

when we arrived at the clinic fang turned towards me. he leaned over the gearshift slowly and leaned his forehead on mine. He kissed me on the lips gently, pulling back slowly as we got out of the car. I sat shadow in his stroller and we walked in.

"max! Fang! Its so good to see you!" the clerk, Lilly, about 18ish, with long straight red hair and brown eyes waved at us. "hey" I said. We went to the back room where the doctor would be waiting for us, because I was so far along in the pregnancy for an avian hybrid, and the fact that I _am_ an avian hybrid, we had to see an actual doctor.

"hello max, hello fang." Dr. Kennan said, sitting down on his stool. So max, your about, a little over half way done with the pregnancy. So, how do you feel?" he asked. "i haven't felt it kick yet, uh, I've only had a little bit of morning sickness, other than that, and the stupid hormones, than I'm good." I said.

"understandable, since this is your second child, it seems that you will be having less hormones, it might even take a shorter amount of time for labor, and pregnancy with this child." he said. I looked at fang. He smiled and grabbed my hand, gave it a tight squeeze then let it go.

I smiled and returned my gaze to Dr. Kennan. We finished the check up and went home, shadow awake in the back making gurgling noises. Me and fang were cooing him and I looked at fang. "so, how big _is_ this new house?"

fang wouldn't let me see the house, he just made me trust him on his decision... damn boy! "beautiful." he said. "uh, fang, that totally wasn't my question..." I said. "i know, just wait." he said. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. He chuckled and rubbed my swollen belly. I smiled at him and put my hand on top of his.

(FANG POV)

when we got home all of our belongings were put into the moving van and all of our clothes were put into suitcases. Max thanked them all a bunch as we drove off ot the house, my family right behind us.

_**this be a line folks, deal with it!**_

We go to the house and set up the living room. The rest of the flock, ella, Dr. M, mom, and unfortunate Jeb, came to help us. We had finished the house. It two story, with five bedrooms, five and a half bathrooms, a big kitchen, a giant living room, and a pretty deck outside.

_**(A/N: I'm GOING TO POST THE BLUEPRINTS SOON!) **_

the kitchen was on the bottom, as was the guest bedroom and half bathroom, then there was the living room in between them. On the second floor was a long hallway, with shadow and amoura's rooms side by side on the left, and max and fang's room and the other baby they wanted to have on the right side.

by the time it was midnight, they had already set up shadow's room, the living room, max and fang's room, they had bought somethings for the kitchen, and the guest bedroom came fully furnished, the only room left was amoura, and the baby that they wanted room's.

They would buy things for amoura, and wait till max was pregnant with the other baby to do anything to that room. Once they had finally got everything in its place, max, me, the flock, ella, and my brother and sister and ciarra, were all sitting in the living room...

"so max." I said, wrapping an arm around her as I she snuggled closer to me on the couch. "do you like ti?" I asked. "no fang, I spent forever furnishing this house, that I hate, so I could move to another house I liked. Of course I like it idiot!" she said, poking me in the stomach.

"glad you like it." I replied happily, kissing her head. "so, now I need to walk around your house so I know where I am. Ella, would you come with me?" iggy said standing up. "sure ig." ella said, taking his hand as they walked slowly along the house.

"so fang, now that there is a guest bedroom can we like sleepover? Oh. em. Gee! Can we like do ULTIMATE sleepover! can I invite friends? Can me and gaz stay here when your mom becomes a meany! Can me and ange-" nudge was blabbering until gazzy stepped up, put both hands on her shoulders and kissed her.

She blushed a deep red then sat down. "you guys can come over whenever." max said. I nodded in agreement. "yay! Thanks!" angel said smiling sweetly as always. Max's hand flew to her stomach and she grimaced. "whats wrong?" I asked. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at me. "she kicked." max said, I half smiled.

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. I felt a tiny kick like amoura was saying hello. Max grimaced again, but smiled after wards. Everyone was now crowded around max rubbing her stomach. I got up to get a glass of water. I stopped by the baby monitor on the kitchen counter to check on shadow and didn't hear a thing, not even his breathing...

I grabbed the monitor and ran up the stairs as fast as I possibly could. I heard other people's footsteps following me and max asking what I was doing. I ran down the hallway to shadows room and opened the door. The window was open and shadow wasnt there, I climbed on the ledge and spread my wings out.

I heard max screaming swear words and crying, whoever did this is going to die. "fang, where are we going?" iggy asked as he, the gasman, nudge, and angel sped towards me. "i don't know, angel are you picking up anything?" I asked.

"yea, Dylan, he has shadow, he's not to far from here..." angel said, a far off look in here eyes, then she swooped left and I followed her. I could see him with my raptor vision, he was trying to carry shadow without dropping him, but not holding him in a soothing or close way, like he was disgusted of him.

Bastard. I flew forward, as fast as I could, _ angel, you get shadow, then let me handle Dylan with iggy, give shadow to gazzy and go tell max whats happening, alright? _I thought. _Yeah_ she responded. We all flew over to Dylan fast, and silent. I nodded at angel and she whistled, he turned around and angel controlled him to stay still as she took shadow from him and handed him to gazzy, she lifted his trance, I wanted a fair fight.

I tapped iggy's hand twice, before ramming straight into the bastard. Iggy went from behind him and grabbed both of his swings, then he snapped them in half, so he could no longer fly, he was plummeting down, but I wasnt gonna let him get away that easy. I grabbed him and set him on a cliff. Iggy grabbed his hand behind his back and his shoulders popped out.

He cried out in pain and me and iggy smiled, he should be in pain, he made max cry, and he took my son. I punched him square in the nose, then I gripped his sore shoulders and kneed him in the nuts. He kept groaning in pain. I gave him a round house kick to the chest, this was a lot better when iggy was holding him back. No struggle. I grabbed his throat and squeezed until he was almost dead then iggy dropped him, I kicked him in the stomach, then I placed my hand on his throat, ready to kill him...

"WAIT!" I turned around to see jeb with a shot gun. "let me, its my job, this test subject has been developing feelings of its own and a need to kill others, it must be terminated immediately." he said. He put eh shot gun to Dylan's head and pulled the trigger...

(MAX POV)

"is he really gonna kill him?" ciarra asked. "his thoughts said he was gonna kill whoever did this, and if it was Dylan, he isn't going to show any mercy, and when iggy popped his arms our of their sockets, fang smiled and thought he deserved it for making max cry, and for taking his son... fang might just kill him." angel said.

Just then fang swooped into the window, covered in blood. I looked at him teary eyed. Iggy was carrying someone... jeb? Fang strode over and hugged me. I pulled away. "did you..." I trailed off, kind of scared that the father of my children would kill a man, though we already have killed several erasers, but that's different somehow...

"no, jeb did." he said. I looked at jeb and raised an eyebrow. "he was a error in the system, we had to delete him, he was developing new feelings and a need to kill others. It was my job." jeb said. "how did you know where we were?" fang asked.

"he has a chip in his arm, much like max had, I had heard of his plan, he was talking to himself, so I decided to watch over the area, just to make sure, I saw dylan with the child and didn't react immediately, he went too fast for me to see, then fang came out, so I ran where he flew. Then he landed on a cliff a not too far from here, so I ran to it, and just in time, I wouldn't want fang to have to bear that burden..." jeb said.

"thank you jeb. We appreciate it." I said. Angel still had shadow because I was freaking out running around, thinking fang would kill dylan, I looked at him and took him from angel, I held him close "gah" he said. I smiled and kissed his temple. Fang put an arm around me and kissed my head, then shadows. "why don't we stay here for tonight, just to make sure nothing else weird happens." iggy said.

"that sounds good." I said. We got jeb's shot gun, and he left, fang said he would still feel safer that way. Wow. Iggy and ella got the guest bedroom. We set up an air mattress in the other baby's room for ciarra and rick, and another in the closet of the room for Ashley.

In amoura's room we set up two more air mattresses for nudge, gazzer and angel. I crawled into bed, in one of fang's shirt and a pair of shorts. Fang came in next to me and rolled over me to where he hovered just above me.

"im so sorry." he murmured, bringing his lips down to mine slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, he licked my bottom lip and I sighed, letting him in. we kissed until we needed more air. He leaned his head against mine and smiled panting.

"uh, sorry for what?" I asked, panting like him. "for almost killing someone, I know that you don't like the idea of it, and that its different now, and I'm sorry, I just got so protective of him, and you." he said, nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. "it isn't entirely your fault, and i forgive you, because you were doing it for all the right reasons." I said.

"i love you." he said, kissed my neck up and down. Then he slid his hands up and down my sides. "fang, not tonight,there are a ton of people here." I said. he sucked my pulse point and I moaned. "okay..." he said.

He kissed me one last time before laying down beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "oh screw this!" I said, rolling over to straddle his hips. "you cant live without me." he said, smirking. "shut the fuck up and take of your clothes." I ordered,leaning down to kiss him...

(ANGEL POV)

I'm in a room with angel and gazzy, they keep making kissy faces, and gazzy's thoughts aren't safe, neither are fang or max's geez! Iggy and ella are okay... so are the rest of them... stupid fang and max! Stupid things that gazzy wants to do to nudge! Ew gross!

"gazzy! Keep those images _out _of your head! And keep _that _thing _in _your pants! Get it?" I whisper yelled. "angel!" he chided. I ignored him and turned over, trying to fall asleep. Maybe I would move out of Dr. M's house one day and have some peace and quiet.

And no more sexual thoughts. Id _**LOVE**_ that. Just think of something else angel... like total, no... how max punched Brigid in the nose! Ya! Ha ha ha ha ha! okay, your mind is clear now go to sleep...


	31. baby maybe?

(ELLA POV)

I was pacing around the room, back in forth, iggy was in the shower, and I was in the bed room. I kept pacing back and forth... I was late. Really late. Like about a month... for my uh... ya know.._. "monthly gift" _if ya catch my drift. I was freaking out. How was iggy going to react? Shit! I'm so stupid!

Rrrrrrr! iggy came out of the bathroom and I stopped pacing. "why are you pacing ells?" he asked. I frowned and tears started flowing through my eyes. I walked over to the bed and started crying. "hey, whats wrong?" he asked, coming over to me and sitting me on the bed and grabbing my hand.

"i- I think... I mean its been so long... and last time!" I started crying again, leaning my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "what?" he asked. "i think I'm pregnant." I whispered.

he pulled back and looked at me. "okay. We can get through this." he said, wiping tears away from my face and resting his palm on my face. "we just have to make sure first, then we can plan it from there. Okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"okay, lets go get a test. Okay?" he asked. I stood up and we walked out the door to the market.

(IGGY POV)

Ella was in the bathroom doing the test. I don't even know how I feel about this, but I guess it doesn't matter, were engaged, and well, I guess it'll be okay, I do love her.

I heard ella trying to keep her sobs quiet, but I can hear better then anyone. I moved to the bathroom, the door was locked "hold on ig, um, just wait a couple of minutes." she said. I didn't listen, she was still crying. I got a bobby pin out from my pocket and picked the lock.

"ig!' she said. I walked over to her and pulled her to me. she began to sob on my chest. "so, I'm guessing its a yes?" I asked. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, crying even more. "hey, its okay, I'm here. I'm not leaving." I said. Hugging her a little tighter to me and stroking her hair. Time to call fang and max...

(FANG POV)

I was on the couch with fang and shadow was in his swing. We loved this house! It was so big! Me and fang were watching a movie. "hey, ya know what I want?" I said. Fang turned to look at me. "hm?" he asked. "some chocolate chip pancakes." I said.

"you, know what _I _want?" fang said, leaning closer. "to live to your next birthday?" I asked. he sighed, pecked me on the lips and started making the pancakes, he was stirring the batter on the counter when the phone rang. He picked it up from the living room, glass batter jar in hand.

"hello" he answered. His mouth dropped open and the jar of batter crashed to the ground and spilled everywhere, shadow started crying "fang!" I yelled. "w- what!" he yelled into the phone. "who is it fang?" I asked, grabbing shadow and trying to calm him down.

He hung up the phone and grabbed a wash cloth and started cleaning up the mess. "who was it?" I asked. "iggy and Ella are ella are having a baby." he said. I nearly dropped _my_ baby. "they are?" I asked. He nodded. "i- I don't know how to react to that..." I said.

"then don't, just be happy for them, after all, were 18 and about to have 2 kids." he replied, throwing the towel in the laundry bin. (the laundry room is a tiny closet in the kitchen)

"well, I guess your right... okay, I'm happy for them, and they are engaged... so, yea, this should be fun, now shadow has a cousin, cool." I said, setting the now sleeping shadow in his swing and smiling at fang. He smiled and walked over to me.

"i love you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me. I sighed, remembering last night... then the hormones started kicking in... I pulled him closer and tighter, I made it to where no space was in between us.

I licked all across fang's bottom lip, he smirked and opened up his mouth. I grinded against him and he pulled back. "max, shadow is right there, we cant do this." he panted, I looked at shadow, asleep in his swing. "he's asleep, lets take him to his room" I whispered.

Fang smiled but got shadow slowly and carefully out of his of his swing. We walked upstairs and set shadow in his room. I tucked him under neath his blue blanket and we left. I closed the door behind us. I turned to fang, who was already getting his shirt off.

I strode towards him and rubbed my hands up and down his abs... mmmmm... he chuckled and grabbed my waist firmly. He threw me on the bed and started kissing me. I grabbed his belt, still kissing him and undid it. I unbuttoned his pants and he slid them off.

He slid his tongue into my mouth and started unbuttoning my (his) shirt that I was wearing from last night. He stared at my bare chest happily before grabbing my breast in his hand, making my breath hitch, then licking all around the tip before finally sucking on one.

I wrapped my fingers in his raven hair and moaned. He grabbed my shorts and yanked them off. He then spread my legs open and grinded against me. I ripped off his boxers and fang leaned his head to my panties. He licked up and down the small layer of clothing separating his tongue from my center. "fang!" he took the band with his teeth and pulled them all the way down.

He looked at me and readied himself at my entrance, then he grabbed his base, and steadily stroked my outside with the head. "fang! Get on with it!" I moaned. He slid in slow and tortuously. he put his hand to my face, slid it down my neck slowly, to my breast, rubbing over the nipples, to my stomach, down to my lower abdomen, where he applied a little pressure then down to my clit, where he rubbed me slow, but hard. "fang!" I moaned.

I wrapped my legs around his hips. "faster! Please god faster!" I moaned. He picked up the pace a little, he pushed down harder on my clit. "fang!" I bucked my hips and he groaned. I rose my hips with every one of his thrusts. He pushed hard into my clit with his thumb, "FANG!" "max!"

"fang, faster, please go faster!" I moaned. He did, he rubbed fast, hard, rough little circles on my clit. He pumped into me fast and hard, "fang!" I moaned once more. I bit his neck and he groaned. He puled into the hilt and gripped my breast with force. "FANG! YES!" I moaned, climaxing. "MAX!" he moaned, climaxing also.

He pulled out of me and laid on his back. "i love you." he said panting."i love you too." I said. I turned towards him and curled into his side. He wrapped his arms around me and covered us with the blankets, rubbing my stomach idly. I dozed off as fang was humming a song... 

**ella and iggy walk in on max and fang naked sleeping and ig wakes up fang. (in fang pov)**

**and they talk about how to tell mom and how to prepare. Yayayayayayayayay and don't forget authors note for eggy lemons!**


	32. baby, kidnapping, reunion!

_**MAX= 4 MONTHS PREGGO**_

_**ELLA= 2 MONTHS PREGGO**_

(MAX POV)

it was April 1st. I was lying on the couch with fang. Shadow was on my tummy and we were watching some stupid adult cartoon that fang liked when the door bell rang. "i got it." fang said, getting up to go get the door. "hey guys!" Ella said, rubbing her swollen belly, she only looked 3 months pregnant.

She was going to have the baby faster than normal but not too fast like me. "hi." Iggy said. Taking Ella's hand as they walked in. "hey!" I said, getting up to go hug my half sister when I felt a rush of liquid coming out of my lower regions and a splash over the floor. I looked down... shit, my water broke. "max!" fang said, coming over to me and grabbing me.

"iggy, el, can you guys pack max's things, call people and watch shadow for us?" fang asked as he walked to the key ring by the doorway. "yeah sure man, go have a kid." iggy said grinning. "bye max! Good luck!" ella called. I was breathing heavily as a contraction waved over me.

we got in the car and drove faster than the speed limit I'm sure, all the way to the hospital, fang ran a couple of red lights, and some cops were following him, but as we pulled into the hospital, they turned their lights off, knowing something was wrong. Fang carried me out of the car, shit! The baby was like, coming out!

"fang, I thinks she's coming!" I said, a contraction coming over me. he started running to the emergency room when a policemen shouted "wait!" fang whipped around and the police men had grabbed a gurney from the trunk and set me on it, hearing my earlier words.

We rushed into the hospital and they took me to the room to have my baby girl immediately. I was on the bed, my feet in the stirrups, "okay max, push!" the woman said. I did, feeling pain spread through me. "one more time, she's almost out." the doctor said.

"one, two, three, push!" she yelled as I did, the baby came out, crying. The woman wrapped her in a towel after fang cut the chord, handing her to me. "fang smiled and kissed my lips. "i love you." I cooed to amoura, my little angel baby! I love her. "me too." fang agreed kissing my temple.

The doctors cleaned her up and soon the room was filled with the entire flock, jeb, mom, and shadow. Fang grabbed shadow from ella and sat on the side of my bed. "he looked at amoura courageously before poking her cheek softly. "ih!" he said. We all laughed at his confused face. "that your sister." I said. "dah!" he said. "he wants to say something..." angel said.

"da- da- daddy." he said slowly and confidently. My five month old baby just spoke... wow. "oh my god..." I said. "YES!" fang said, punching his arm in the air. We all looked at him like he was crazy. "he said daddy!" he defended hugging his son and kissing his head.

We all laughed and mom and jeb smiled. Iggy looked at ella and kissed her temple. It was cute how much they loved each other. Soon the flock had left. Iggy and ella left too, leaving the bag of our clothes and such. The nurses brought in a bed for shadow too. Shadow and amoura were sleeping next to each other. i was up against fang's chest, he was stroking my hair lightly.

I heard a tiny noise from the doorway and me and fang's heads' darted towards it. A figure slowly opened the door and stepped in. it looked female, and when she stepped forwards, I could see maya, holding a gun, and aiming it right at my head...

(FANG POV)

"what do you think your doing bitch?" she spat at max. I stepped off the bed slowly and crawled in front of max, to protect her. "why are you here?" I asked, steel in my voice. "she softened her face. "i love you fang. Come on! We can go off together, I wont tie you down and make you have kids! Ew!"

she said smiling. "no" I said. "fine, then she _has_ to go!" she aimed the gun at amoura. I couldnt move, she would shoot. I looked at max and I communicated like I did when the flock was around. _I have to go with her, I will escape and come back to you, nod if you understand me, then blink twice._

She nodded, then blinked twice.

I kissed her passionately, then I got up and looked at maya. "i surrender. Put the gun down." I said. She smiled and put the gun down. I kissed both of my babies heads, then looked at max. _I love you, I will never leave you, your the only one for me._ she nodded, then blinked twice, tears slipping from her eyes. I choked back a sob myself as I flew where maya told me to.

(MAX POV)

I had called everyone. They were in my room talking in hushed tones so as not to wake the kids. The fbi were here also. "what happened." jeb asked. "she came in with a gun, asked what I thought I was doing.

Fang crawled in front of me to protect me, then she said that she wanted him to run off with him, he said no, so she pointed a gun at amoura's head, fang turned to me and told me that he had to go with her to save the baby telepathically, but he would escape and come back to me. then he left." I said, tears spilling out of my eyes as I held my babies in one arm each.

The fbi people were friends of jeb's, so they knew our story. "i so sorry max." the female agent said, coming closer to me and sitting on the edge of the bed. "i uh, I've also escaped itex, they made me 2 percent turtle or something to make me live for a ling time, before using it on the director, they wanted to make a breed of us too, but not with the guy that I loved.

But, they successfully injected him with the serum to make him fall for her. By the time that we had come up with a thing to turn it back, they had already gone off the grid." she said frowning, tears falling off her cheeks. I smiled at her and let shadow lay on my legs, amoura in my other arm as I hugged her with the other, she stiffened and hugged me back and I cried a little.

"will they do that to iggy? Isn't he suppose to be with angel?" Ella said worriedly, rubbing her stomach. "but I don't wanna date iggy!" angel said. We all giggled. "they might. But it is too early to know." jeb said. I was done crying and the lady looked at me. "sam. No last name." she said, holding her hand out.

"max, maximum ride." I said gripping her hand firmly and shaking it. She smiled. We formed a plan to get fang back to me. we knew where they were, maya had left her chip in. bitch better watch her back!

(FANG POV)

maya had taken me here, to some place in the middle of nowhere, I'm pretty sure we were in the next state over. I think we were in the woods near the border of Arizona. "oh fang!" maya called from the bedroom, I walked over. She was on the bed in a night gown, too slutty for my max to ever wear.

I sighed and threw a blanket at her. "cover up slut." I said. "she frowned and looked at me. "why don't you want me! I'm exactly like her!" wrong. My max is a beautiful creature, who would never try too hard, she was perfect. "no. your not." I said, walking back to the couch and turning on the tv.

"i have larger breasts if that's what you mean..." she said, walking in and sitting on me. I stood up and she fell to the floor. "hey!" she said. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. "let me in! Ill take a shower with you!" she said. "im fine." I said.

"fine, but hurry up! Dinner will be ready soon!" she said, walking away. I sighed and looked in the mirror, I missed max. I wanted to see amoura and shadow and the flock. I missed having max kiss me. and shadow just said daddy! It was so nice being called daddy by him, I loved him, and amoura.

Id never let anyone hurt them. Ever. I took a shower, hoping that cleaning would get the smell of slut off me. I dressed myself in the same clothes and walked out. "you look so cute! Dinner is a little cold cuz you took forever!" she said smiling.

i frowned deeper and sat down. It was rice and potatoes, with some bread. I shoved the plate away and went to make myself a sandwich, god only knows what she put in the sauce. I also poured myself a glass of tap water. I'm careful near psycho's.

"i made you dinner!" she protested as I took a bite into my sandwich. "and god only knows what you put in it." I said. "hmph!" she said, digging into her food. We ate in silence, I went to the spare bedroom, she would try to get me to sleep with her.

I locked the door and moved the dresser in front of it. The I moved a lot of covers into the closet and slept in there after making sure that the windows were locked. I wanted to be sure I was safe. "im coming for you max." I whispered. Then I tried to think it.

_**I'm coming for you max**_

I thought, hard, sweat beating on my neck

_fang? Fang is that you! _

She asked.

_**Yeah, you can hear me? **_

I asked.

_Yes! Fang, where are you! The chip in her arm isn't giving a good feed!_

_**I'm in a house in the middle of nowhere, I think I'm in Utah, in the border in the woods, come towards the sound of my thoughts, but be careful, I think she has some more weapons.**_

_I cant, we called the fbi, they know jeb, they know the entire itex situation, we are getting you tomorrow, but I miss you, don't leave my thoughts._

_**I wont, I miss you too, and I love you, how is everyone?**_

_Good, I love you too, amoura is crying, I wish she would stop._

_**I'm sorry, I will see you soon!**_

_I cant wait till then, I miss you so much fang!_

_**Me too, go to sleep. Talk to me tomorrow.**_

_Okay, goodnight._

_**Night, love you bye.**_

_Love you too, bye._

And with that max left my mind and I sighed, at least I heard the voice of an angel today...

(MAX POV)

_**DAY TWO**_

I was pacing around my bedroom when SAM came in. "hey max, its time to go, I suggest you stay but I cant make you." she said. "that is right, and I'm coming." I said, pushing past her to get to the front door. "max you cant go it is too dangerous." jeb said, grabbing my arm.

"that bitch took my husband, you think I'm going to let her get away with just a bullet wound?" I hissed. He backed away and I took off. Headed towards fang's thoughts, the fbi choppers and cars on my tail.

_Fang?_

_**Yea?**_

_We are on our way, keep thinking, your getting clearer._

_**You too, keep going, you sound like your close.**_

I kept moving, thinking to fang, we finally arrived in the middle of the woods, we saw a small log cabin and smoke coming out of the chimney. I barreled toward sit, the FBI on my tail. I slammed the door open with my foot and maya looked at me with anger in her eyes, she was sitting on the rug, the fire behind her, she was in a Lacey black bra, and underwear to match.

Fang was in the kitchen sitting at the table looking away from her. "max." he said looking up and running towards me. "stop. Now." maya said, closing the door and pulling out the gun. "make one move and you'll die too bitch, I got the FBI." I said smirking.

"i know. I see them, but what on fucking earth can they do about this?" she said pulling something out of her pocket and making it hit the floor.

Smoke erupted everywhere and when it cleared two minutes later, she was gone. Fang looked at me and smiled. He moved closer to me and cupped my face in his palm and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"he set his hand on my hips and brought me closer to him. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and we started licking each other's tongue's. He moved his hands up to my neck, to my lower back, everywhere, then he leaned his head one way to deepen the kiss.

We kept moving, making it deeper and deeper so we could get more of us touch. "max, maybe we should go now..." sam said chuckling by the door. I pulled back and fang leaned down and licked the spot over my neck that was exposed to him.

"fang, we should go, we can see amoura and shadow." I said. He kissed my neck lightly and nodded. We flew all the way back home. I opened the door and we walked in, hand in hand. "fang! We missed you!" angel cried as she ran to her brother, nudge, gazzy, iggy and Ella did the same.

Fang managed to hug them all while not letting go of my hand. Jeb stepped up to fang and hugged him. Fang tensed, then patted his back gently. We all sat on the couch, fang held the babies. Shadow kept saying 'daddy' all night and fang loved it.

(FANG POV)

the flock left and we tucked the kids into their rooms. Max looked at me and smiled. I kissed her lips gently, I picked her up and went to our room, throwing our clothes off and into her full force. "oh fang!" she moaned.

I kept pounding into her, I kept slowing every time the pressure came to my abdomen, prolonging my climax, I wanted it to last forever, but max came, and I couldn't resist it anymore, I came and screamed max's name.

I missed her. I layed on top of her, I didn't pull out. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my head. "i love you max." I panted stroking her hair lightly. "i love you too fang." she mumbled as she fell asleep, I covered with the blanket and fell asleep, finally at home, with the woman of my dreams...

_**HEY GUYS, NONE OF YOU REPLIED TO MY LATER AUTHOR'S NOTE, I'm NOT WRITING A NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL YOU GIVE ME A GODDAMNED ANSWER! DO YOU WANT AND EGGY LEMON? IF SO REPLY! I MUST HAVE 10 REPLIES TO CONTINUE! START NOW!**_


	33. festival

(FANG POV)

I woke up to a pleasurable feeling downstairs... if ya catch my drift... I opened my eyes to find max laying on my chest naked and asleep. I guess I never pulled out of her. I smiled and kissed max's forehead. She yawned and looked up at me. "morning fang." she said.

Leaning forward to kiss me. i kissed her back and pulled out of her. Missing the feeling immediately. We got dressed and headed downstairs to see the entire flock, Dr. M, Ella, and some FBI agent from yesterday with blonde hair and green eyes. Only she was out of uniform. "morning fang." Dr. M said smiling. I smirked back and looked at max.

she was clinging to my arm and smiling at me. I pecked her lips and smiled back at her. "we have a great idea for the festival!" angel said. We were having a festival were the organization that my mom had set up for us was paying us to run booth's.

"and we already decided them so no if and or buts' about it!" ella said. We nodded. "fang, your running the kissing booth."HELL TO the FUCK NO!" max said. I chuckled and kissed her gingerly on the lips. "no kissing on the lips, just on the hand and cheek." ella informed us.

Max was still beet red. It was funny. "max, we didn't think that you would want to run a booth." ella said. "you were correct." she replied. "you get to walk with me around to ride rides!" angel said. Max smiled at her. "nudge is doing a make- over booth, and iggy and gazzy are doing fireworks." Ella finished. We all nodded.

_**THIS BE A LINE FOLKS.**_

(MAX POV)

me and angel had already gone to nudge's stand, angel got a make- over, I ran away when nudge offered. We were walking towards the cotton candy stand, but there was this big crowd of girls in the way. me and angel walked around them, to see what the commotion was about. I saw fang leaning down and kissing a girl's hand, smirking. Ass.

"hi fang!" angel said, running to go say hi to fang. He picked her up and kissed her head. She giggled. "how many tickets do I owe you?" she giggled. He smiled, "yours is on the house." he said. Angel ran off to get some cotton candy, I headed off after her, but fang grabbed my hand and pushed me up against the wooden frame of the stand. "fang what are you-" I was silenced by his lips on mine.

I heard a murmur of how many tickets does that cost and is that max! And lucky bitch and so many others. I got lost in fang's kiss and moved my hands to his raven hair. He moved his hands down to my waits and pulled me tighter to him. "max, I wanna ride more rids, you can kiss fang later." angel said. Fang pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"is that his girlfriend?" I heard someone ask. "actually it's my wife." he said in the general direction of the crowd. Fang kissed me one last time before telling me he loved me and getting back to his booth.

(FANG POV)

this had turned into more of a talk booth... wow. Ironic because I barley talk. I was charging 2 tickets a question. "how long have you loved max?" a girl asked. "for about six years, maybe more." I said. The crowd of girls sighed. "was max your first kiss or was I?" Lissa asked, stepping up and putting two tickets in the jar.

"max, when I got shot she thought I was dying so she kissed me." I said. They all awwwww' ed at the same time. "do you want children?" someone asked. "i already have two. Me and max accidentally conceived, then on our honeymoon not even a month later, max got pregnant with our baby girl. We have a boy, shadow, and a girl amoura. There only six months apart." I replied.

"do you love max?" a girl asked. "duh, with every fiber of my being." I said. What a stupid question. "so, you don't wanna leave max?" Brigid asked, dropping the tickets in the jar. "id never leave max for you Brigid, id never leave max for anyone, now I suggest you leave before max hurts you again." I said calmly, she did as I said. Smart girl after all...

(MAX POV)

it was after the carnival, me and fang were at the house, taking care of shadow and amoura. "daddy!" shadow said as fang walked into his view as I was cooing him. "hi baby." he said. He sat down next to us, amoura in his hand as he looked at shadow. "can you say mommy?" he asked.

Shadow looked at him. "ma – muh- ee" fang said slowly. "mommy!" shadow said pointing his finger at me. "yes baby boy I'm your mommy.'' I said smiling and kissing his cheek. Amoura giggled and I kissed her cheek too. Me and fang continued to coo our little babies until the clock struck ten, and we new it was bed time. We went to shadow's room first.

I laid him in bed and put the blanket over him. We kissed him goodnight and closed him door. Fang put down amoura and covered her up also, we kissed her and left to our room. I got in a pair of fang's boxers and a tank top.

I got in bed and fang stripped down to his boxers and got in bed on his side of the bed. "you have fun today?" I asked. He smiled and told me what had happened after I left. I smiled. "you loved me for over 6 years?" I asked in astonishment.

"yeah." he said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face. "i love you, I'm so sorry it took so long to figure out." I said. "i don't care as long as your mine now..." he said leaning over and gently kissing me. ii sighed in contentment and laid my head on his chest, falling asleep...


	34. another chapter in my life

(MAX POV)

"hey max, wake up, I want to show you something!" fang said said shaking me hard awake. "fang, what time is it!" I yelled rubbing my eyes. "its eight in the morning, but I have something to show you get up!" he yelled, yanking my arm and sitting me in an upright position.

"what the hell do you want?" I asked. He picked me up and carried me to shadow's room and set me down in the rocking chair near his bed. "look! Look! He's trying to stand!" fang said pointing excitedly at shadow, who was indeed trying to stand, holding on to the bars of his crib, and lifting up, but failing, then he would try again.

"go get the video camera!" I screamed happily at fang, he did so and came back in a flash. We started rolling tape just as he stood, gripping the bars. "oh my god fang he did it!" I said. "yeah he did!" he replied happily, still rolling the film and kissing my head. "i love you fang." I said, grabbing his arm and resting my head on his shoulder.

"love you too." he smiled at me. "mama!" shadow said. "yes baby?" I cooed. "mama!" he smiled. "your so cute." I smiled. "dada!" fang smiled too and kissed his son on his head. I heard amoura waking in the next room. "ill go get her." I kissed fang and shadow kept rolling and walking in his crib. I went to amoura's room to find her rolling around in her crib and making gurgling noises.

"hey baby." I cooed. "ggggggggrrrrrrgrgggg!" she giggled. "ya wanna see daddy and shadow?" I asked. "brraggah." she said. "okay lets go." I said. I found fang cooing at shadow for being suck a good boy. I walked up to him and kissed him. "hey baby girl." he greeted taking amoura into his arms and handing me the video camera. The house phone rang so I got up to get it.

I walked into he living room and picked it up, pausing the video.

"_max, I said something to ella today, and now she locked herself in the bathroom, and I can't pick the lock, I can hear her crying, please help me!"_ iggy said.

"what did you say?"

"_i told her that the baby felt like it had grown, and that I wish I could see her stomach, and how I bet it looked big. And that I was happy she was carrying my baby. What did I do wrong!"_

"you just need to wait for her to stop crying, then tell her that since you can't see her, that it means you fell in love with her for who she is. And that you bet she's beautiful all the same, and that you wish you could see her."

"_really? That will work?"_

"yea, its just the pregnancy hormones, you just need to remind her how pretty she is, and that she means the world to you."

"_k thanks max, bye!"_

"bye"

I went back up the stairs and looked in the tiny crack open if shadow's door. "let me tell you guys a story." fang said, holding amoura and shadow in one arm each and grinning. I held up the camera and pressed record.

"your mom, was born in a un- fair place, and from the moment I met her, well I would have never believed anybody not even _angel_ if they told me that I would want to marry max and have kids." fang said, slightly chuckling.

"your mom is the best leader in the entire world, she would always keep us safe when jeb left, she was the best leader in the world. Any time anybody would get hurt, she would take it out on herself so I became the person who listened to her problems. I only thought that max was beautiful and a wonderful leader. But, one day, her half brother Ari shot me on the beach, and max thought I was dying so she kissed me, and from then on I realized that I loved her.

"But when I kissed her a few months later, just to verify my feelings for her, she kissed me back, it felt so good and I realized that I loved her so much. And after I kissed her I held her and I couldn't stop smiling. Then all of a sudden she stood up and ran off, so I watched her leave, I was confused and hurt, that happened about two more times, but another few months later I kissed her on the beach and she kissed me back, and when we finished she didn't fly away, she just stayed there, and that was one of the best days of my life. And then max got pregnant with _you_."

fang said looking pointedly at shadow. "and I freaked out, big time, but when max got really happy about it, I tried to see it her way, and when we got an ultra sound, I knew I loved you too." fang said kissing shadow's head.

"and when you were born I knew that I wouldn't never let anybody hurt you ever, and the same thing with you ama." he said, looking sweetly at amoura. "i loved you too. And if anything were to happen to you guys. I would kill the person who did it to you." he said solemnly. Shadow saw me through the door, shit! "mama!" shadow cried.

Fang looked up at the door and saw me. "max!" he shouted. He got up and set the kids in the crib. I set the camera down on the floor and ran down the stairs. I heard his footsteps trailing behind me. I ran towards the couch, but fang caught me and threw me on the couch, he jumped on me and held my arms above my head and held my legs down with his.

"how much of that did you hear!" he yelled. I giggled. "all of it, and it was _sooooo _sweet!" I said in a girly voice and started laughing. "stop laughing at me! I spoke from the heart and now your laughing at me!" he yelled.

"im not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your reaction! I thought what you said sweet, but you were chasing me and I couldn't help but laugh!" I explained giggling. He smiled. "you did?" he asked. "of course, it was so cute, and sweet and I love that you were talking to the babies."

I said grinning. He kissed me and lowered his hands from my wrists, resting them on my thy's. I slid my hands down to his hair and tugged. He groaned. I pulled away so we could breathe.

"i love you max." he panted. "i love you too fang, lets go get ready for lunch with mom." I said. He nodded and got off me. he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, then we headed upstairs to get ready.

(FANG POV)

we were at Dr. M's house, my family was meeting us here today too. They really wanted to see the baby. "so max, fang, what do you plan to do?" jeb asked. "what do you mean?" max asked, rocking amoura from side to side. I smiled and instinctively kissed the top of max's head.

"well, you have no jobs, and you have only been living off the money that you earned from the organization, and soon your going to run low. You need to get a job."h said looking at both of us. I looked at max from the corner of my eye, she looked sad, jeb had made her sad.

"and who are you to tell us how to live our lives? I'm so sorry that we don't know how to properly live when were not on the run or in a dog crate, my bad jeb, I must have missed the lesson that day at the school!" I said, angered that he came in here and suddenly decided to try and take over here!

"well, I'm only trying to help, I mean look at yourselves! You got my daughter pregnant at 18!"he shouted back, this time max looked even more saddened. "be that as it may, god only knows how long we might live so we might as well start a family now before we die!" I yelled. He looked shocked that I would yell that loud, and say such a thing.

Shadow started crying and I instinctively looked down and held him closer to me. he felt my emotions and frowned, but stayed quiet. i frowned myself and put shadow on the floor, he crawled around and I stood up, I looked at max.

_I'm coming back, don't worry, I'm not leaving you, id never leave you again, I promise I just need some air._ I explained. She nodded. I walked to the door, of course nobody besides max, and probably angel had heard what I said. "what the hell do you think your doing! Walking out on my daughter!"

jeb stormed towards me and raised a fist, then he stopped moving, and just stayed there like somebody pressed a pause button. We all looked in astonishment. "oh. my. God." angel said. "what is it!" max asked. The flock, ella, Dr. M, and my family gathered around angel.

"amoura saw that fang was about to get hurt so she paused jeb." angel explained. "baby girl, I'm ok, you can unfreeze him now." I said, looking at amoura. We were all in the living room, and I was back in the love seat next to max. holding shadow once more.

"daddy?" he said. "yeah." I replied. "daddy!" he giggled. I rolled my eyes and kissed his head. "amoura, unfreeze jeb. Its ok sweetheart, were gonna be alright." max said. Amoura looked at jeb with her dark brown eyes and finally, jeb swung at the door, you could hear the bones in his hand break.

"ow! Fucker!" jeb said. "jeb! Don't swear in front of my children!" max chided. He looked at us and glared. "how did you get over there?" he said thro gritted teeth. We explained what amoura could do whilst max's mom was taping up jeb's broken hand.

"that's amazing. We might have to take them in for testing, non of the recombinant DNA specimens have pro- created before! And I'm sure if they did it wouldn't have such a booming result!" jeb said happily. "you test on my children and I will kick your ass!" max screamed.

"and once she's done ill kill you!" I screamed. He smiled. "fang, max, choose your battles." he said. Bastard. "im off, have a nice day Valencia, enjoy your delinquent." he said glaring at us. Then Dr. M did something I never imagined her doing. Ever. EVER!

She kneed him in the balls, hard, then she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him upright, and jammed her fist into his face. Breaking his nose. "get out of my hose!" she said. He walked out and we all looked at her astonished.

"way to go mom!" max said. Dr. M smiled and sat down. "lets just have a good evening" she said, smoothing her skirt down as she sat.

(MAX POV)

Ashley had pulled us into the kitchen just when the entire big joined family of ours (minus jeb of course) had started playing charades. Thank god I had an excuse to get out of there, it was now 8:30 at night and shadow and ama were asleep.

"so, fang, um, can I ask you something?" Ashley said. "yeah sure what?" fang asked. "you love me right?" she said, looking at him hopefully, like you would look up at an older sibling.

"cuz your my big brother, and mom isn't that much of a role model I'm afraid to say, and I know this really isn't a good time to be asking this, and you might say no, and that's okay, but I was just wondering before I asked you this, if you and max love me?" she said looking at us both now.

"i love you." I said. "me too." fang said. "good, cuz mom hasn't been in her right state of mind after dad died, there are some things that you haven't heard about our father." she said. "im a fighter, and so is rick, the reason we are is because our father used to abuse us, big time.

The day he died was no accident. We came home after school one day, rick opened the door to our big house in California, where dad did his work. We made a fare amount of money. But not too much. Anyways, rick opened the door, and we heard mom and dad arguing in the kitchen about something.

We peeked in and saw dad grab a knife and scratch mom's arm, rick ran in and and started fighting him, but dad to him across the chest. I grabbed a candle stick and bashed him on the head. Me and rick always worked out, we wanted to be strong, so one day, when it got to out of hand like it had been then, we could win. Dad stood up and went at me with the knife, he cut across my stomach."

she lifted up her shirt a little to reveal a large cut, starting from her hip bone and ending at the top of her ribs. "thats when rick grabbed a knife and drove it into dad's heart. He died and we called an ambulance for mom, she had nearly bled to death on the floor.

We looked into the next room and found out that he had killed our youngest sibling, he wasn't even named yet, he was only two weeks old. After that we moved to arizona with our aunt, then rick met ciarra and they moved out not to far away from us.

And now the problem with mom is that she wont let me date, afraid that I might meet someone like dad, but I need to be with my boyfriend, he has some problems with his family and I need to be there for him more than ever, and with mom being up my ass about it, I cant do that, so I was wondering if you would let me live with you guys." Ashley finished.

"what kind of problems is your boyfriend having?" fang asked. "his parents might be getting a divorce. And it going hard for him, because its his fault, he told his mom that his dad was having an affair and from then on they have been having issues and now there getting a divorce." she said. "he blames himdelf btu I know it isn't his fault, he did the right thing and I just want him to know that, and I cant keep him sane and happy if mom is being a crotchity bitch at all times." ashely finished.

"i don't mind, as long as you help out with the kids." I said. "what school do you go to?" I asked. "new visionaries." she replied. "okay, well, you might have to drive there yourself, I may not know much about school, but I know that you have to wake up at like, 5 in the morning, and no freaking way am I doing that, so you can drive there." I said.

"cool, so I can move in?" she asked. I looked at fang, he nodded. "yeah, sure, you can move in tomorrow." I said. "thanks!" she said, hugging both of us and running into the living room. "how is your mom going to take this?" I asked him. "i don't know, I barley know her, but I do know that I love her, and I hope she can trust again." fang said. I smiled and kissed his jaw.

"WHAT!" I heard from the living room, she told her mom didn't she. Me and fang walked out hand in hand. "im moving in tomorrow. I thought I would let you know now, so you wouldn't be so surprised tomorrow." Ashley replied. "who the _hell_ do you two think you are? And and why are you letting her leave me like this? What- wha- how- what- whats?" she kept stuttering.

"come on vanessa, lets go get some fresh air..." mom said, taking her outside to sit on the front porch. "im so glad you finally got out of there Ashley. Now maybe you can help Ryan cope with it a little better." angel said. "yeah, your guys are a cute couple, I hope he gets better and knows it isn't his fault soon." nudge commented.

"thanks guys." Ashley said, sitting in the middle of them and they started talking away about ryan, ashley's boyfriend. Nudge, angel and ashley were such good friends. "so, ow is your stomach ella?" I asked the 3 month pregnant girl sitting in iggy's lap on the armchair.

"good, mom says that in like reality or whatever I'm really like 6 or 7 months pregnant." she replied, "and she started kicking!" ella said.

"cool! I'm so happy for you!" I said rubbing my half sisters stomach. I felt a kick and smiled. "iggy feel!" ella said. Grabbing her fiance's hand and putting it on the spot. He smiled and kissed ella's hand. "love you." he said.

"you too!" she giggled. "dada!" shadow cried, waking up from the nap he was taking in the play pen. "what baby?" fang said. "up!" he said. Fang picked up shadow and rocked him from side to side. "i love you baby."

fang whispered to his son. "i ov you!" shadow said clapping his hands together and giggling. "max did you hear him!" fang said excitedly "yeah I did!" I said. Walking over and sitting with fang on the love seat. " love you" I said. "i ov you!" shadow said. We all giggled and started cooling him.

(FANG POV)

I was about to give shadow his pacifier, when I dropped it, it was about to fall on his face when it stopped mid air. We all looked at amoura, but she was asleep in the play pen. "he can make a force field around himself." angel said. "oh my baby!" max said happily. I picked the binki up off the force field.

I touched the air around my baby and found that he had let the field down, so I put the binki in his mouth and he fell asleep. "wow, that was pretty cool" I said. "yeah, so kidding." max said. "well, maybe we should go, Ashley, why don't we get home now, you can sleep in the guest bedroom, and tomorrow we can clean it out and let you pain it and being in your stuff. Okay?" max asked.

"cool thanks!" she said, skipping outside. "bye guys, love you!" max said hugging everyone, amoura in her right arm. "bye max!" everyone coursed. "bye guys!" I said.

"buy fang!" "bye mr. lovey dovey princess!" iggy said. Douche. "bye mr. cries after sex." I replied closing the door as his mouth made an "o" shape. I put shadow in the car seat as max did with ama. Ashley sat in between them as we drove home.

(ASHLEY POV)

we got home, to my new home. I would surely like it better here. This way I could give ryan the support he needed. We walked up the steps and into the living room. "ashley why don't you go get set up in the guest bedroom, you can borrow some of my pajamas." max said.

"okay thanks." I said. I brushed my teeth in the joint bathroom, and pulled my long black hair into a pony tail, the one thing that separated me from my mother and brothers was that I had glowing green eyes like my father. My hair was flowing just beneath my ass, I liked it long.

There was a knock at the door. "come in!" I yelled. Max came in and handed me some shorts and a black tank top. "thanks max!" I said. "your welcome! See ya in the morning. Fang makes amazing pancakes." she said. "okay, thanks again max." I said, "its no big deal." she said closing my door.

I would paint this room a deep purple, with white red and black splatter paint all over, then id put a neon green rug at the edge of my bed, I have a wooden bed the frame is painted purple, with black skulls, I also had a desk that was purple,

with red dots, black splatters, and white skulls, and a chair to match. I really liked this room, I'm also gonna love getting to know my brother and my sister in law. I changed into the clothes and got in bed. I really like this house.

(MAX POV)

"i like your sister." I said, hugging fang under the sheets. "me too." he replied. "i love you." I said. "you too." he sighed, getting comfortable and kissing my forehead. "Night." I said. "night baby." he muttered as I fell asleep...


	35. the uber long chapter

_**ELLA: TWO MONTHS PREGOOLA!**_

(MAX POV)

I was curled in bed, fang's arms loosely around my waist. I smiled, my eyes still closed. Then I heard a loud bang. I shot up In bed, as did fang. I looked at him and made my way to the kids rooms. Fang behind me. amoura and shadow were in their rooms, sound asleep despite the noise. We walked down the stairs, looking from side to side frantically. We made our way to the living room, we saw Ashley door open a crack. We tentative walked towards it and peeked in. and there, on her bed, was a tall, muscular looking boy, with a deep gash on the side of his cheek.

It was rapidly bleeding and Ashley was trying to clean it up. Me and fang remained where we were. "tell me _exactly_ what happened." Ashley said, bandaging the wound and kissing his cheek. "uh, they were arguing over who got my rights, but I told them I was 17 and id move out and get my own apartment soon anyways, so they started going off on me, and then I said something about how this wasn't my fault, how it was_ his_ for sleeping with the dammed whore, and he grabbed the beer bottle and struck me, ma started yelling at him and then they started... well... "making up".

So I left before what little innocence I have left was torn away from me." he shuddered. Oh I get it! Parental make up sex, gross. "so I left, and I texted you, and now I'm here, and your brother is probably going to _kill_ me because there's some random guy on your bed with a giant bandage over his face." he said glumly. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close.

"itll be okay, if worst comes to worst, if fang and max don't wanna keep you, rick and ciarra will." she promised and kissed his cheek, he smiled and leaned his head against hers. Fang stepped in the room, I looked at him shocked but he grabbed my hand and dragged me in too.

(FANG POV)

I dragged max into the room. She looked at me like she didn't like where this was going but I ignored it. "im not going to kill you." I stated, I wasn't, frankly I liked the kid. He was a trooper and he cared about my sister. You could tell because his face lit up like a light bulb every time she kissed his _cheek_.

"and there is no question about it, your getting out of that house now, you can sleep in the same bed as my sister if you wish, but just remember that my hearing is genetically engineered to a lot better than yours, so any sketchy noises and I will castrate you. Got it?" I asked.

He nodded, his black hair flipping in his face. "good, now let max re- do those bandages, and take care of your wound, we have alcohol somewhere in here." I said. "and get ready for breakfast." I said, walking out of the room to the kitchen. Ashley caught up with me and hugged me. "thanks fang, I'm so glad I'm here, If I were at moms, she would have hurt him and called the police." she chuckled.

"dont mention it, just stay a virgin until you can support a kid, I know its not right for me to say that, I'm 18 and I have 2 kids of my own, but I also have a job, and a nice house, and a hot wife." I smirked at her grossed out face. "fang! That's so gross!" she said, hitting my shoulder and walking back to Ryan and max on the couch, where max was looking at his wound.

"max, I have to get to work at 8, so I have like, and hour, I get off at about 3. you okay with the kids by yourself?" I asked. "yea sure, plus, now I have two more people to help. Yes Ryan that means you, welcome to baby hell." she said smiling. He chuckled, "what a warm welcoming for hell." he said. They all chuckled at his joke.

(MAX POV)

me, Ryan, and Ashley were in the car, Ryan in the from and Ashley in the back seat with the kids. "so max, how exactly are we doing this?" Ashley asked. "well," I said, looking at her from the review mirror. "im gonna call the rest of the flock, minus fang cause hes working, and then we will go to ryans house, after makeup sex, your either sleeping, eating breakfast, or out. So I'm going to have iggy pick the lock on the door, then we can get in, go into Ryan's room and take his stuff out of his window, but only stuff he needs first, like clothes, the luxuries later, in case we don't have time, capiche?"

I asked. "um, okay." she said.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Ella's number.

"_hello?"_

"hey ells, we need iggy to round up the younger flock members and meet me at the adress I'm about to text you. We need to get some things urgently, ill explain when you get there, bring all the younger flock members. Meet me in like thirty minutes kay?" I asked.

"_um sure. IGGY MAX NEEDS YOU TO ROUND UP THE YOUNGER FLOCK MEMBERS AND GO TO AN ADRESS THAT SHES GONNA TEXT ME." _

"see ya in a few."

I hung up and texted her the address...

(Ashley POV)

we drove into the driveway and max put the car in park, just then ella and iggy rode up in their pick up truck, and the rest of the flock was in the bed of the truck. We all got out and stood next to iggy's truck. "so, whats the deal? And who's this guy?" ella asked, eyeing Ryan.

"that, is ashley's boyfriend Ryan." max said. "ya see the bandage on his face? That's from his dad. So, we are here to get some of ryans clothes, and the rest of his stuff, clothes first." max said. Ryan looked at dismay. I brushed my hand against his and he responded by grabbing mine and intertwining our fingers. I smiled. "so, angel, do you hear any thoughts?" max asked.

"his parents are home, and his dad is a douche." angel said. "no offense." she added lightly. "non taken." he muttered. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. I hope he can get over this soon, I hate it when hes upset. "so, slight change of plans, Ryan, why don't you show us where your bedroom window is?" max asked. "it doesn't have a window, its a freaking closet." he said.

Max looked shocked. "but, there is a small little door I carved. So I could get in and out of places easily if things to bad. But only like two people can fit in my "room" so ill just hand you my stuff." he said. We started walking towards the wall that had ryans tap door on it.

He very delicately traced his fingers along the barley noticeable groove in the wall, and reached in his pocket and pulled out his knife. He put the blade in the groove and pulled the trap door down. He stepped in and started handing us clothes and he handed me his ipod and winked. I smiled. He loved this thing, it helped him relax, he loved music. Soon we got all of his clothes, his laptop, and his I pod in the car, that was basically all he owned. We drove home, and it was about 2:30 ish.

The flock, ella, me and Ryan stepped into the house to find fang on the couch watching tv. He looked up at us and his mouth quirked... was he trying to smile? "fang, I thought you were suppose be home at 3?" max asked, a baby in each arm. He grabbed shadow and kissed max on the head. "apparently not, the lady said I could get off early." he said. "why is everyone here?" he asked.

"we got all of Ryan's stuff back." she explained, his eyebrow quirked up but he nodded. "lets get everything set up. Plus rick and ciarra are coming over at four to bring over your stuff." max said. "okay." I said. Skipping off to go get some of my boyfreinds stuff out of the back of iggy's truck...

(MAX POV)

"hey fang?" max asked, ciarra and rick were on the couch, we had made her room look like she wanted it. Her bed and desk were there, and all of her stuff was in the closet. "hm?" she looked at me "how are we going to tell rick that were letting them sleep in the same bed?" she asked. "dunno." I said. We were in the bedroom. "well, lets go do it." I said.

We walked out to find rick, ciarra Ashley and Ryan sitting on the couch. Me and max sat on the loveseat. We just wanted to thank you again for taking in Ashley, but how are you going to house Ryan and Ashley? You only have one spare bedroom upstairs, but isn't that for another baby that you two plan to have?" rick asked. "well, we thought, Ashley is 16, Ryan is 17, and as long as nothing sexual happens they can share a bed." fang said. "WHAT?"

rick shouted. "i have amazing hearing remember? Nothing will go unnoticed, ill be aware if anything were to happen immediately." fang said. I nodded. "im not so sure about this." rick said. "ashley and I are waiting for marriage." Ryan said. "really?" rick asked. "yup." Ryan replied. "good, nice idea, well, I guess I'm okay with it now, just don't tell mom, or she might kill us all." he said. We started laughing. Rick and ciarra stayed a little while longer. But they soon left and Ashley said she wanted to sleep, and after a little while later, Ryan hit the sack too. It was just me and fang on the couch. "hey fang?" I asked. "what?" he asked. "um, I'm tired, would you carry me up the stairs to bed?" I asked. He responded by standing up and picking me up, bridal style and kissing my forehead. He carried me to our bed and set me down. He hovered over me and kissed down my neck. "mmmmm, I love you too." I mumbled. He chuckled against my neck and tightened his arms around my waist. He lift open mouth kisses down my neck and went back up again to my lips. I kissed him back and moved my hands to his hair. I rolled on top of him and grinded against him. "gah!" he gasped. I smiled and kept grinding against him. He grabbed my hips and held onto them tightly. I rubbed against him harder. "max!" I smiled again. I leaned down and kissed him. We kissed for a while, then he took of my shirt, and me his, then our clothes fell off, one piece at a time. Fang rolled on top of me. he started kissing my neck. "i love you max" he said, pushing into me. "fangggg..." I moaned. He grunted...

(IGGY POV)

ella was asleep in bed, it was around midnight.

I crawled into bed with her and she sighed. "whats up baby?" I asked. "nothing, my stomach just hurts a little bit." she said "is everything ok?" I asked. "yeah I think so, he's probably just moving." ella said. I held her in my arms and was about to sleep when I heard a firmilliar voice talking outside "no, were doing this my way, I'm mad at her sister, and this will_ really_ get her going."

Dylan.

I got up so abruptly that ella was startled. "whats going on?" she asked sleepily. "call max and fang, now." I said.

(FANG POV)

max was on top of me, panting. " I love you max." I said breathlessly. "i love you too." she smiled, and pecked me on the lips. My phone started buzzing on the night stand and max picked it up. "hello?" she said, still panting. "what?" she asked. What was happening? "i thought he was dead!" max said angrly. Who was dead? I wondered. 'okay, were gonna be there in like five." max said. She hung up the phone. "call the younger flock members and tell them to fly over here, they need to watch the kids, Dylan's outside of ella and iggys apartment. We need to go now." she said, already dressed. I got dressed my blood boiling and called angel and told her what was happening, we told ashley and Ryan too. And then we left. I'm going to kick that son of a bitches ass!

(MAX POV)

we walked up to the door to see indeed Dylan, and maya, of course. "what are you doing here?" I asked. "max, have you finally come to your senses and decided to come join me and procreate?" he asked. "well, I have come to my senses, that's why I'm with fang." I replied coldly. _"hi fang..."_ maya drawlled out. Fang looked at her and looked away, discusted. He grabbed my hand looked at Dylan, glaring. If only looks could kill... *sigh* "well, the scientists have heard of ella's pregnancy and want to see the first mix of avain hybrid and human baby." Dylan said. "to bad you wont be able to." I said. "and why is that_ slut."_ maya asked. "cause _bitch"_ I said. "you have a sereous injury." I said. "what?" she asked. "you have a few broken ribs." I sneered. "im sorry?" she asked. I kneed her in the ribs hard, and I heard a few cracks, her ribs were broken. Then me and fang went to work on Dylan, he was on the floor unconsious in seconds. I knocked on the door and told iggy it was ok. Me and fang dragged maya and Dylan to jeb's house, we told him what happened and left. Not letting him answer, we were still pissed at him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************!this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line!*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(FANG POV)

well, that was a hectic night, max was swamped on the bed, fast asleep. I heard the door know creak a bit and I tightened my muscles, ready for an attack, when the door opened, there stood shadow, my little baby, walking towards me. "dada!" he cried. I lifted him onto the bed and shook max's shoulder. "what fang?" she mumbled. "shadow walked into our room all by himself, opened the door and walked over to the bed." I said. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked at shadow. "hi baby." she cooed. "mama!" he said. She took his from my arms and kissed his head, then set his in between us. "hi baby boy, did you get here on your own?" max said. "ya!" he squeaked. "hes just so cute!" max said. I smiled. "yea, he and you both." I said, kissing her temple. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "max, fang, I cant find shadow!" Ryan said rushing into our room. He saw shadow in between us and smiled. "he came here on his own." max said. Ryan smiled and closed the door as he left. I looked down at my baby boy and smirked. He was growing up so damn fast.

He was only five months old. Amoura wasn't even a full month yet. "baby boy, how did you get out of your crib?" max cooed. He grunted and focused his face really hard, then his wings popped out. His small feathers soft like a baby chick's, but the primary feathers were like ours. Max looked at me and them picked up shadow. "come on fang I want to test something..." she said, getting out of bed and walking to shadows room.

(MAX POV)

I set in his crib. "will you show mommy and daddy how you got out?" I cooed. He nodded, and made a goofy grin. Then he proceeded to open his wings back up, and grasp the top bar on his crib. Then he flapped his wings hard and jumped up, he stayed in the air for about two seconds before falling, but he aimed himself to fall on the chair. He was skilled. "good job little man!"

fang cooed, picking up our son and kissing his head. "come on fang, lets go down stairs ill get amoura, you get the pancakes. And that _was_ good shadow." I cooed. He smiled and giggled at me. fang walked downstairs and I walked into amoura's room. "ahhhhhh!" she squeaked. I may be young but I love my babies. And I know fang loves them too, angel tells me he thinks about them all the time.

I walked downstairs, amoura making happy noises all the way down. "hey max." fang said, kissing my cheek and smiling at me, shadow was walking around, using random things for support. I smiled too. "sha!" she pointed at shadow. "ama!" he said. I smiled and put ama in her little mat on the floor. Shadow crawled over to her and started touching her hair. "nahhh!" she whinned swatting his hand away. I giggled and sat on the couch behind them.

Fang sat next to me and smiled as our kids played together. I leaned my head against fang's shoulder. "i love you." I said. "love you too" he he said. I smiled. I really do like how my life is going for once...

(IGGY POV)

I was in bed with ella, tracing patterns on her expanded belly. "i love you iggy." she whispered. "love you too." I said. She leaned in and kissed me. I squeezed her tighter to me. she winced and then I felt the sheets grow wet... what was going on? "iggy, I think my water broke!" she exclaimed. "holy shit! Lets get to the ca,r you call max and fang!" I said, stuffing her duffel bag with clothes, I heard ella talking to max and hanging up. "shes meeting us there." she informed me. I grabbed her and mad dashed to the car. I put her in the passenger seat, don't ask how I can drive, I just can. We drove to the hospital, they took her in a wheel chair, she was _extremely_ early. She had at least3 or 4 more months to go. Max and fang were in the waiting room, I was in the room with ells, she was breathing very deeply...

(MAX POV)

"guys, you can come in now! He's out!" iggy called, I grin from ear to ear goofily spread across his face. We walked In, hand in hand. Ella was on the bed, the doctors were crowded around the baby, they put him in some incubator looking thing and took him out of the room fast. "where are they going with my baby?" ella asked. One of the nurses walked over to her. "this baby was born fairly prematurely, even for the special avain part, it needs to be put somewhere sterile, and we need to check him out to make sure he's ok." the nurse said. "okay. Thank you."

ella said, as the nurse exited. "your a mom now." I stated. "and I'm a dad!" iggy said, still grinning like an idiot. "i love you." ella said, grabbing his face and pulling it to hers for a kiss. Iggy smiled and kissed her back. When they broke apart ella looked at me goofily. "max, we didn't call mom or the flock." she said. We started laughing and iggy called them. Within minutes they rushed over and we told them everything. "max, can I talk to you?"

gazzy asked. I nodded and we stepped outside. "whats up gaz?" I asked. "its nudge, all this baby talk is making her want kids. I'm only 10! nudgeays she wants to wait till she's about 20 or so, but no latter than that! But when she's 20, _ill _be like, _17!_ how can I raise a child at 17!

I know you and fang are doing fine, all 18 and parents of two, but that's ou guys, I don't want kids, let alone when I'm 17! how do I tell nudge without hurting her feelings!" he asked. "i- I guess that's how." nudge whispered, standing at the door way.

"nudge..." gazzy said, looking at her sadly. She walked off, outside. "im gonna go talk to her now..."gazzy sighed and ran towards the door...

(GAZZY POV)

I walked outside and sat on the steps next to nudge. I scooted closet and wrapped my arms around her. "i didn't mean it like that nudge." I whispered, knowing that she thought it was because I didn't want to have kids with _her._ Which is totally untrue. "i just don't think I want kids, certaintly not right now, maybe my opinion will change later, when I'm older."

I whispered. She nodded. I took one of my arms off of her and felt in my pants pocket for the box, this box had nudge's ring in it. She looked at me and smiled. "i guess I overreacted, I love you gaz." she said. I pecked her on the lips and stood up, walked all eh way down the stairs and got on one knee. Her mouth hit the floor. I pulled the box out and opened it up, inside was a small ring with a tiny diamond. "sorry it isn't much, I couldn't afford anything more." I confessed. "i love it. Are you...?" she asked. "only if ya wanna marry me." I stated. She giggled and ran down the stairs and kissed me. I slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped on me. "fo to the nearest forest, I think you earned yourself a quickie." she said. I ran and flew off towards some forest... I love It when I earn a quickie. It makes me happy...

(IGGY POV)

I was a daddy. Oh dear lord I was a dad! "iggy, where is the baby? Shouldn't he be here by now?" ella asked worriedly. I bent down and kissed her. "im sure he's fine." and he was because I heard the nurses rolling in the baby. "can everybody except the mother, father, and grandmother leave the room please?" the doctor asked. I heard the footsteps walk out and the door close.

"your child is going to have some severe eye sight problems. Probably brought on by a hereditary disease or impalement, has anyone in your family had a problem with their eyesight?" she asked. I sat down on the bed, head in my hands. "shit." I mumbled. I felt ella sit up and her arms com around my back in a comforting fashion "my fiance is blind."

she informed the doctor. "dont worry sir, it could have been worse, his sight is bound to improve, he may just have to wear glasses. Or there is always laser eye surgery. But he could have been fully blind, at least now he can see a small bit, all we can do is hope that he might get his sight back to full 20/20 vision through out the years." the doctor finished and left. "iggy, this isn't your fault."  
>ella said. "it is it totally is! I got you pregnant early, the baby came out prematurely, so the poor child needs to be kept in care of the hospital for god knows how long! And hes nearly blind!" I shouted, a tear slipping out my useless eye. "iggy, its okay."<p>

ella whispered. "i love our baby, its _ours_. And I don't care about how early you got me pregnant. We are engaged, so sit doesn't matter. And about him being blind, wont he develop some new skill thingy? It'll be okay, it will always work out in the end." she whispered, taking my chin in her hand and kissing me. I kissed her back. She pulled apart. "i love you ig" she whispered.

"love you too." I heard a crying. "is, is that him?" I asked. "yea, that's him." I walked over to him and carefully felt for his head, then his torso, and I lifted him up and held him to my chest, he stopped crying and started making little squeaking noises. I smiled. I walked over to Ella's bed carefully and sat down. "hi baby." she cooed. "what does he look like?" asked.

"well, he has tiny little black curls, but there are some blond-ish looking ones in there too, he has blue eyes, but then again all new born babies do. And he has tiny fingers. He will probably be a tiny bit small for a while, because he was born prematurely." ella finished. I smiled. "he's perfect." I whispered. Ella giggled, "yep, and he's all ours." she sighed. He's all ours...

(FANG POV)

max was laying in bed asleep. I rubbed my hand up and down her arm. "mmmhhh..." she murmered. "hey max, sorry I woke you, go back to sleep." I whispered. "what time is it fang?" she yawned, rolling over to face me. "its about 2 in the morning sweetheart, go back to sle-" I was interrupted by a big crash. I shot up and walked to our bedroom door. Max following at tow as I flung it open max went to the kids rooms and I went downstairs. I saw Ryan and ashley's door open. Then I heard her scream, I ran towards her room and flung the door open. She and Ryan looked at me. "whats going on?" I asked, max came in behind me, gripping my shoulder.

"there, there was some blonde headed man, an- and h-he, he accidentally broke the window, he had wings! He went up to the-" I didn't let her finish, the bastard was trying to get my babies again. Why cant he give us a goddamned break! I ran up to my children's rooms. Max was following me. I opened the door to shadow's room, max went to ama's. Shadow was still there. I grabbed him and left to amoura's room. Max wasn't there, neither was ama. I looked around. "max? MAX!"

I yelled, holding shadow tighter to me. "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" I looked around for the source of the noise. "HMMMMMM!" It sounded lik it came from the closet. I ran towards it to find max, barley conscious, laying in the closet of amoura's bedroom, tied up and something tied over her mouth. I bent down and took the cloth off of her mouth. "dylan took ama, I don't know where, maya is with him. Untie me!" she said. I bent down and untied her.

I picked up shadow again and max stood up and looked at me. she leaned in and kissed me. something was different... I just couldn't put my finger on it. "we should go and find Dylan and maya." she said, walking towards the door. Then it hit me, max wouldn't completely ignore shadow, she would hold him for a second, and max's hair wasn't that long... "maya." I whispered.

She turned around "what did you say?" she asked. "your not max." I hissed. "of course I'm max!" she yelled, hand on her hip, okay, there is no question here, this isn't max. "when is shadows birthday? And when is ama's?" I hissed at her. "um, you know I don't appreciate this! We have to fi-" she was cut off by max kicking the back of her head, she hit the floor like a dead weight, unconscious. "december 24th and april 1st." max panted. I smiled and ran to her.

She pecked me on the lips and grabbed shadow. "hi baby." she whispered as she held him. "lets get going, Dylan and maya took control over me and tied me up, Dylan grabbed me and ama, and flew us downstairs. He's making his way down towards iggy and ella, we need to go NOW!"

max said as she ran outside. "ryan, Ashley, call the flock, tell them to go to the hospital, and tell angel to get over here and keep maya at bay!" I shouted as I ran after max who took off and flew towards the hospital. I came after her.

(ELLA POV)

iggy was asleep on the bed next to me. he felt like it was his fault that the baby was a tiny bit blind. I didn't mind tho, he would be perfect if he looked like a frog... maybe... we still haven't coem up with a name yet, I liked felix or ian, but iggy wanted it to be a flock name. I rocked the baby back and forth in my arms. Then I heard the door open, iggy must have too, because he started to stir. And then in came some dude, it was dark I couldn't tell who the hell he was. The figure came closer.

"who's there?" iggy called, his voice was deep, like a no nonsense tone. "id the little daddy trying to protect his baby?" a familiar voice sneered. "dylan... why the hell are you here?" iggy hissed, standing up and moving to where he hovered over me. I grabbed the nurse button on the side of the bed and pressed it three times short, then three times long, then three times short again.

Then I repeated it. (its SOS in morse code. Three long taps then three fast, then three long.) Dylan stepped into the light and it looked like he was holding a baby. It was so dark. I was constatly tapping on the nurse clicker thingy. "what's in your hands?" I asked.

"oh this? This is amoura. I think youve heard of her." Dylan said. "im thinking of disposing of her, I couldn't quite grab her brother, but once I do, oh once I do, I can finally start a dynasty with max." he said. Where the hell was that fucking nurse? Just then to answer my question I heard police sirens... did the nurse know morse code? I hope so...

(MAX POV)

I was carrying shadow. I will get my baby back and beat that fucking bastard's ass! When we got to the hospital there was police cars everywhere. I ran up to the nearest cop, fang on my tail. "what's going on here?" I asked. "some resident in the maternity ward was buzzing an SOS in morse code. So one of the nurses called the police." the man informed us. I nodded.

I was about to ask something when we saw Dylan in hand cuffs, some white coats, and cops struggling to keep him still, and a female cop with amoura. Me and fang saw her and ran to the cop "hey you two cant go there!" on of the cops shouted as we crossed the 'do not cross' tape to my baby girl. We made it to the cop.

"mam, sir, I'm affrai-" I cut her off "thats my baby!" I said. "what?" she asked, a look of confusion crossing her face. "thats my baby." I said. "we might have to go downtown. Why don't you go into this car here with me and we can drive down to the station. Um, I think I have a car seat for the baby in the trunk somewhere." she said as we walked to the cop car...

(FANG POV)

we were questioned, we had to take a blood sample to clarify that we were related to amoura. Right now we were in the cop car headed to the hospital to see ella and iggy. I was holding amoura, and max was holding shadow, who was sound asleep.

Max was laying her head on my shoulder. "hey max." I whispered. "hm?" she mumbled. "this will all be over soon, and whatever happens we'll make it through, I promise." I kissed her head and her face lit up a bit.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS ***

(MAX POV)

"are you guys ok?" I asked, running towards my sister, who was holding her baby boy in her arms, iggy holding her close. "yeah were okay, the baby is shaken up a bit. You guys got amoura back." ella said. "yeah, its pretty late, were going to head home, but were going to come back tomorrow."

fang said. "okay, see you guys tomorrow." iggy called as we hopped out of their window and flew off.

(ANGEL POV)

max and fang walked in quietly and went upstairs to put the kids to bed. _I just wish max could get a break for once._ Fang thought... hmm... I think I should continue listening... _man, I swear tonight I'm going to make her relax, I can just lay her down on the bed and lick all the way down to her-_

OKAY! THAT IS ENOUGH LISTENING FOR NOW! Max and fang came back down. "so what happened?" dr. m asked. "by the time we got there, Dylan was being subdued by some cops and whitecoats.

We went up and talked to ella and iggy, there ok. Were going to visit them in the morning." max said. "okay, I guess we can all go home then." I said. "sure, lets get going." Dr. M said. "im so sorry max." Dr. M said, hugging max close. She nodded and I went over to max. "i love you." I said.

"i love you too sweetheart." max said, hugging me. "can I stay over?" I whispered. "sure." she said. "mom, angel is gonna stay the night is that okay?" she asked her mom, picking me up and carrying my like I was a four year old, I didn't care,

I was so tired and I just wanted to sleep in max's arms, she was like my mom, I just wanted all of the bad stuff to end. "of course, lets get going guys." Dr. M said.

(MAX POV)

I was holding angel as mom, nudge and gazzy left. I looked at fang, Ashley, and Ryan. "so, what now?" Ashley asked. "well, now we just wait for the news that Dylan has been killed, until then we have no idea whats happening. And angel, where is maya?" he asked. "she upstairs, not moving, she's in that room that nothings in." angel replied drowsily. "okay baby, how bout I put you to sleep?" I asked.

"mhm." she mumbled. I walked over to the couch and laid her down, I grabbed a blanket and placed it over her. I placed a kiss on her head and walked back over to fang. "why don't you two go to bed? Me and fang will take care of maya. Okay?" I asked. "okay. Night max."

Ashley called, grabbing Ryan's hand and bringing him into their room. I looked at fang. "what do we do about maya?" I asked. "well, I guess we carry her out to the police in the morning. For now, lets just rest." fang said, grabbing my waist and pulling it to his. "you really need to relax max." he whispered, moving his face closer to mine until his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He made a growling sound deep in his throat. "let me help you relax..." he whispered in my ear. He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. He laid me on the bed and closed the door and locked it. He looked at me with lust filled eyes and walked over to me.

"take off your clothes max." he whispered. I did as he said. "fang..." I looked at him. "you need to relax, your always worried, just relax." he whispered. "lay down." he instructed, again I did as I was told. He walked over to me and crawled on top of me.

"are you relaxing max?" he asked. "yeah." I whispered, the strange thing was that I was a tiny bit relaxed. He kisses down my neck to my collar bone, where he locked along it. I wrapped my fingers in his raven hair and moaned. He kissed down my chest to my abdomen. He grasped my hips in his hands and went down on me. I moaned, feeling his tongue on my center...

(FANG POV)

I took my head away from max's vagina and wiped her cum off of my mouth. "are you relaxed now?" I asked. She looked up at me like she was confused. I smiled and pecked her on the lips, and got up and turned off the lights. I got in bed and pulled max to me.

"fang..." max said. I grunted In reply. "what was that for?" she whispered. "to make you relax."i replied, bringing her naked sweaty form closer to me. "it worked. Goodnight fang." she whispered. "night max." I whispered.

tomorrow would definitely be a hectic day...

I just hope max would be able to take it. I know she always acts so strong, and she is. But she would never let anybody see her cry. She barley lets me. id do anything for her.

I love her she means everything to me...


	36. got any idea's?

Hey, I hate author's note's but I also hate it when people don't post frequently and I just wanted to tell you all that I'm writing another chapter, but I haven't got any clue on how to make it juicy, I guess Is the word... or like... how to flow on with the current events or like, plot in the story, ya know? So its not writers block per say, but its more like I just don't know how to add onto what I have already started. It may take a while... any ideas on what may happen...? give me some suggestions I could really use them.

Give me suggestions!


	37. the deal

(MAX POV)

"max..." fang moaned in his sleep for the hundredth time. Startling He woke up immediately. "max?" he looked at me confused and I smiled. "morning fang." I greeted. "uh, mornin' mind explaining this situation here?" he asked. "oh, dunno, just wanted to wake you up niceley I guess..." I shrugged and pecked him on the lips. "mmmm..." he hummed. "so, what are we doing about maya?" I asked.

"well, I think we should ask angel to get any information that we don't have from her, then we can see what to do from there." fang said, stretching his arms. "how will we know if its me?" I asked. "1: you have shorter and lighter hair, 2: you have that necklace I got you, and 3: you are the real max and I can tell the difference." fang stated. "i love you, come on lets get downstairs and get angel."

I said, walking up to the door. "uhm, I need a uh, cold shower first..." fang mumbled, walking to our bathroom. "sorry babe." I giggled. I closed our door and walked downstairs to find angel still asleep on the couch. I walked over to her and gently picked her up and laid her head in my lap, stroking her hair. "max?" she asked yawning. "yeah baby?" I asked her. "morning!" she said happily sitting up and facing me to give me a hug.

"angel, why don't you come upstairs with me and we can see what were gonna do about maya." I said. "okay." she said, skipping upstairs. I went to Ashley's room and opened the door to find Ashley and rick with the covers pulled up to their shoulders, and their arms around each other... oh shit they had sex! Fang would be pissed! Fuck! "hey! Get up!" I whisper yelled. "hmphg?"

rick asked stretching. "you two had sex! Get up before fang finds out! Ill keep him at bay1 you two get dressed, now did you use a condom or not! Don't lie, if you did we need to sneak her test!" I whisper yelled once again at the groggy kid on the bed.

"yeah, and ashley's on birth control to regulate her period. So were fine, but I think a test would be nice just to make sure, cuz then we'll know for sure, it would make her feel a bit safer." he said, yawning. "at least you care about her, I cant judge you, I mean, look at me, but you cant keep doing this! Not here at least!" I said. "i know." he said, "get her up and dressed, we have a busy day!"

I yelled. I walked back upstairs and into the spare bedroom with angel, fang and maya in it. "hey max, lets get this started." angel said cheerfully. She grabbed the drowsy limp maya by the collar and slapped her hard across the face. "gah!" she whimpered. "look at me!" angel yelled... I'm proud of my baby! "look at me hoe! WHO SENT YOU HERE!" angel yelled, staring into her eyes until the so familiar milk chocolate turned to black, and a look of daze formed over maya's familiar face.

"itex. The only few scientists left want the bird children, they want to test them, they sent us, their only loyal test subjects, besides the flyboys, to take them. We just thought that we could take the people that we love for an extra prize. They have abandoned the mission to make us fall in love with max and fang. We just thought that we could get the plans going again for the dynasty if we got max and fang to love us. But we cannot seem to break the bond between them, it is too strong." maya said, a far away look in her eye. "angel, ask her where the last few itex people are, and who they are." I said.

"who are the last few itex people and where are they!" angel screamed, slapping maya across the face once more, other hand still holding onto her shirt collar with a death grip. "brigid, she is in arizona in the apartments near iggy and ella. Gozen, the uber-director, the director, and omega are all in a tiny lab at the bottom of the grand canyon, there are only a few experiments living there, such as me, omega, Dylan and the flyboys. Their main purpose is you. All of you." maya said.

"anything else max?" angel asked me. "how tight is the security?" I asked. "how tight is the security bitch!" angel said, slapping her across the face once again, it was unnecessary but she seemed to be liking it, and what ever suited angel at this moment suited me.

"not very high, the only people guarding it are twenty flyboys, then inside the doors of the small lab is omega, and twenty flyboys at the front and back entrances. And me omega, and Dylan are always on call if anything were to happen." maya said. "okay ange. Lets tie her up, fang, get the cam corder." I instructed. I grabbed my phone from my pajama pocket and dialed nudge's number.

"_max! Oh em gee! Why are you calling! Is something wrong! Are you pregnant again! What is the sex! Is it a boy or a girl! Personally I really want you to have a girl but if you want a boy it is your opinio-"_

"nudge! I'm not pregnant! We know whats happening, were going ot make a ransom video, ill explain later, right now just go to the hospital, tell ella and iggy I wish I could be there, and stand guard for them, got it?"

"_course max! Me and gazzy are on it! Love you!"_

"love you guys too, and be careful!"

"_will do maxie! Bye!_

"bye."

I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket, just then fang came back into the room with the camcorder and angel had successfully tied maya into a chair. "okay fang, set the camcorder to face maya, were making a ransom video, our safety, for their experiment." I said. He nodded and set up the camcorder. I stepped behind it and spoke loud and clear.

"I AM MAXIMUM RIDE, IF YOU WISH TO HAVE YOUR EXPIRIMENT BACK, THEN I WILL REQUIRE ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY, FOR OUR SAFTEY, AND I DOTN MEAN JUST OURS, I MEAN ALL OF OUR LOVED ONES TOO.

IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR EXPIRIMENT, THEN I SUGGGEST THAT YOU DO AS I COMMAND, WE WILL DROP HER OFF AT YOUR LOCATION IN THE GRAND CANYON IF YOU DECIDE TO MAKE OUR LITTLE DEAL,

YOUR HAVE ONE WEEK. UNTIL THEN, SHE WILL BE TORTURED TO NEAR DEATH. MAKE YOUR DECISION WISLEY, I DON'T LIKE PLAYING GAMES OR WAITING." I said.

I turned off the camera. I took out the SD card and handed it to fang. "go upload this as a PDF file or whatever it is and send it to them. We can get the e-mail address from one of them, make sure they can track us form it." I said, he nodded and left. "angel, make her stay here, then come downstairs, ill get someone to make us breakfast." I said.

She looked at maya, said something with her mind and skipped off. I went to shadows room, he was out of his crib (as per usual) and was playing with his toy truck. "mama!" he cried and waddled towards me. "hi baby boy!" I cooed, picking him up and placing him on the side of my hip. I went to amoura's room to find her siting up in her crib. I smiled and picked her up as well, walking downstairs to meet the others. "morning max." Ashley said.

"morning." I said, I turned and eyed rick, who just shrugged. I set my babies on their play mat in the living room and walked over to fang, who was sitting on the couch with his lap top in hand. "rick, make some food bro, I'm hungry and I don't want max ot burn the house down." fang said. Rick nodded and went to make food. I leaned my head on fang's shoulder and sighed.

"whats wrong?" he asked, typing away, getting past security firewalls and passwords and such. "nothing, I just kind of wanted a break." I sighed again. He stopped typing on his laptop and looked at me. he lifted my chin in his hand and leaned his face towards mine. "im sorry that I cant give you a peaceful life max..." he whispered, leaning down all the way and molding his lips to mine.

I sighed in contentment and moved on of my hands to his hair, the other to his chest. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and the other on the small of my back. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and licked my bottom lip, I had to try and stifle a moan, we hadnt had real sex in a while and this was killing me.

"would you two please not do that. Its pretty gross." angel said, "and max, I can hear your thoughts..." angel trailed off, giving me a smirk, fang smirked as well and peck my lips before going back to his work. I stayed snuggled up to his chest as he worked and typed. At least were going through these tough times together...

(ELLA POV)

"iggy?" I mumbled, my eyes still closed, I was so sleepy. "yea?" he whispered in my ear, gripping my tighter in his arms. "is the baby still there?" I asked. He paused to listen "yeah, I can hear him breathing." he replied. "mmmmmmmmm good." I whispered. Iggy nuzzled his head in my neck and his breathing slowed and got heavier.

Then the door swung open and iggy popped up and looked around, nudge and gazzy stepped in. "we got a call from max to come over here, she said she would send angel later to tell us what was going on." she said... that was rather short for nudge... hmm... "were here to protect you, not that iggy cant, were just here for the extra protection." gazzy explained. 

Iggy nodded his head and leaned back to hold me in his arms once again. Then the baby started to cry... we really need to name this child. "iggy, the baby is crying, we really need to name him." I said. "i like blue" he said. "ew no, hes a baby not a dog. How about Alric?" I asked. "um, no thanks." he said, rolling his eyes, the baby crying in his hands. "ummm, wave?" he asked. "no, aiden?" I asked. "hello no..." he looked (or turned his useless eyes in my direction) st me like I was crazy. "ian?" I asked.

"hmm, I like it, yeah, ian martinez." iggy mused. "so, ian it is?" I asked. "yeah, hi ian." iggy cooed at our baby boy, _ian. _"how sweet!" nudge mused, gazzy grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, that's when I noticed the ring on her hand... "nudge, are you and gaz engaged?" I asked.

"no, were_ promised._ Its like saying your gonna be together forever, its like an engagement for kids." she said, smiling. "and apparently gazzy wants to be with _me_ forever..." she trailed off, looking at gazzy and smiling. "yup." he said, smiling himself. "awwwwwwwwwww" I mused, giggling a little at how sweet the young couple was...

(MAX POV)

rick brought the plate of pancakes to me and fang on the couch and headed back to the living room,fang sent the e- mail. "max, I love you, you know that right?" he asked. "yeah..." I said, wondering where he was going with this. "good, cause I love you more than anything."

he whispered, kissing me chastely on the lips before resuming to his pancakes... what the fuck was that a mood swing? just then a loud _beep_ noise sounded from fang's computer and the itex people had replied to our message.

_Dear Maximum Ride,_

_ We do not wish for you to harm maya, she is not in a right state of mind, we only wish for her back, we will ensure your family and loved one's protection as much as we possibly can, we do not have any further attempts to do anything involving you, besides just a few small tests on your children. Please understand that Maya and Dylan are still getting over their high from being on such a large dosage of a drug that made them fall deeply in love with you and fang. We have aborted this mission but they still seem to love you both, we are looking for an antidote, we do apologize for any stress it has caused your family, and we fully accept your deal, if you bring back Maya in two days, we will ensure your family and loved one's safety._

_ -the uber director._

Me and fang read the message over and over again, and angel made sure it was legit before me and fang packed our bags and angel left to tell the other's what was going on. Only me, fang and angel were going. I grabbed maya and tied her hands and feet together.

When angel got back she demanded maya to fly us towards the grand canyon, we couldn't rest at all, this would be a long trip... Ryan and Ashley are camping out at ciarra and rick's. And my babies are at the hospital with iggy, mom, gazzy, nudge, ella, and _ian. _

_**AT THE GRAND CANYON TWO DAYS LATER!**_

(FANG POV)

we were hovering on top of the building, max, took one of maya's shoes off her foot and let it drop to the roof, in an instant, twenty or so flyboys made their way to the roof, max pulled a bomb out of her pack and dropped it, exploding the flyboys to pieces.

We made our way to the hallways, maya leading the way under angels "spell". We got to the conference room, angel said she head all of the voices there, max kicked open the door and the look on their faces was priceless. "we have a deal, give us our goddammed protection for your precious experiment." max snarled, making some of them flinch.

"alright max, just calm down, hand us over maya, you have our word, we cant really give more than that, but our word reighns true, for we know if you or a loved one I harmed that it will be our asses." the uber director said. "hi fang." Brigid said. I ignored her and turned to max.

"now?" I asked, referring to giving them maya. "yeah." she said. I grabbed the stupid copy cat and shoved her into the room. "angel, mind control them all to make them be absoulutley true to their word about this protection thing." max whispered.

"kay." angel replied, and one by one she skipped to each of them and looked them in the eye and I imagine she told them to do it in her mind... creepy little girl, but effective... me and max nd angel headed off towards home, we couldn't wait to get back, I just wondered what happened with Dylan... what was going on with him, where was he?

(MAX POV)

When we got home omega was standing at our door. "i am here to assist maximum and fang ride to have their family protected." he said monotonously. "uh, kay... " I said, we dropped our stuff off, omega apparently had some tree house he lived in, in the woods not too far away from here.

Me angel and fang flew towards the hospital. When we made it there we too the babies and rick and Ashley back home with us. It was so late at night that we all went to bed immediately, hoping that tomorrow would be a little bit better that today...


	38. jizzalope

This story isn't ending, I'm just writing a chapter, and I'm trying to put a lot of creativity into it.

_**IS ANYONE GOOD AT MATH! IF SHADOW IS 1 YEARS OLD, THEN HOW MANY MONTHS OLD IS AMOURA IF THEY WERE BORN ABOUT 5 MONTHS APART! TELL ME!**_


	39. oh well this is unexpected

(MAX POV)

it was around midnight, and I still couldn't fall asleep. Fangs arms were loosely wrapped around me and I was stroking his hair lightly, my forehead leaning against his, I haven't been able to sleep, and I feel kinda... needy... what! Like you don't ever feel needy!

I haven't had sex in weeks and I'm 18! gimmie a break! I gently pulled down fang's boxers, thank god he was only wearing those, and took off my own pants, shirt, and underwear. I felt like fang would like to be waken up in the middle of the night this way.

I crawled on top of him, grabbed his length in my hand and lowered myself onto it. "hmmmmmmmmmmm!" he moaned, his eyes still shut and he turned his head a little.

How was he still asleep! I moved up and down his length, slow at first, then very hard and fast, I was breaking out a sweat, and fang's dick was hardening in his sleep inside of me, I was coming closer to me peak and still, fang was asleep.

Wow. I came on fang and moaned his name, trying not to wake the others. "oh GOD!" fang moaned, finally waking up as he came inside of me and gripped my thys "max? What...?" he panted. "i... thought... you would like it." I panted, still on his length.

"you were right." he panted, his hands massaging my thys whilst he leaned back on his pillows and gazed up at me. "i couldn't sleep." I answered the obvious question. He raised an eyebrow. "and I was kinda needy... and bored... those don't mix well fang."

I replied, he chuckled at the last part and wrapped his arms completely around my waist. I got off of his length and laid down atop of him, cuddling into him. "love you, fang." I mumbled. "luv you too." he sighed, tightening his arms around me and kissing my head.

(FANG POV)

any. Man. Would. Love. to. Wake. up. to. _That!_ And if they didn't, they are the gayest person I have ever fucking _met!_ Max was naked, cuddling into my chest, I could feel her breath hot on my chest. I was stroking her hair lightly, hoping that this moment would last forever...

*************************in the morning***************************************

"fang? Fang honey, wake up." max whispered in my ear, lightly nibbling at it to wake me up. It worked. "what?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting up, max was sitting beside me, fully dressed.

"dylan is still in jail, they have him in there for good, I think that's where hes gonna be staying." max said. "i just wish he was dead." I muttered, max rolled her eyes and got up. "c'mon fang, rick and Ashley made breakfast, and the kids are downstairs playing games."

she said, walking out the door.

I got dressed and headed downstairs, the clock said it was about twelve. Well, I would assume id sleep late... max kept me up pretty late... not that I'm complaining. I sat down on the ouch next to max, who was eating eggs and bacon.

I stole a piece of her bacon and she looked at me and frowned, set the plate down on the coffee table, and lunged at me. I chuckled at she reached for the bacon, I shoved it in my mouth and her frown deepened. She then kissed me and slid her tongue in between my teeth, and slipped half of the bacon out of my mouth and into hers.

She broke away from me and ate it, I ate my half and smiled at her. "can I eat everything that way?" I asked. She giggled and kissed me once more before sitting down beside me and eating again. I got my own plate and soon me and max were joined my rick and Ashley.

"got any plans for today?" max asked. "nope." rick said, popping the p. "would you mind being on baby watch then? I have something special planned for fang." max said with a mouthful of eggs. "sure." Ashley said. "what are said plans milady?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me "milady?"

she asked. "yup." I said. "1) that is a stupid word, ya weirdo, and 2) your not allowed to know until we get there." she said, crossing her arms over her chest, so you knew she meant business. "fine." I sighed

(MAX POV)

I felt bad that fang and me always had to deal with so much, and fang always tries to help me. so, we were flying over to this beach, I was gonna spend a night with fang on this beach. I had a tent on my back and started to land, fang following my actions.

I silently set up the little tent and looked at fang and smiled. "were spending the night on the beach?" he asked. "yup." I said. I knew that no one came to this beach, it was the same one that fang took me to to calm me down when I had just had shadow and I needed to calm down.

I opened the tent, it was starting to get dark out, and I climbed inside of it, fang behind me. "so... what now?" he asked, sitting crossed legged in front of me. I smiled deviously, and sat up on my knees, then I grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it up, once it was off I threw it to the side.

I heard his breath hitch and he gawked at me. I smiled and crawled over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled his hips. He growled at my slow pace and roughly kissed me...

(SHADOW POV)

wewe awe mama and dada? Aunt Ashley is in my woom and is holding sissy and tewwing me a stowy. "wewe awe mama and dada?" I asked. "there spending some alone time together. Its about bedtime, why don't we go beddy bies?" "no!"

I screeched, I don't wanna go to bed! I wanna play! "come on! If you go to sleep now ill make you chocolate chip pancakes in the morning!" she cooed at me. "ok!" I said, wrapping my blankie around me. "night baby boy." aunty said. "night!" I squealed...

(MAX POV)  
>"OH FANG!" I moaned as I climaxed. "MA- MAX!" grunted as he did the same, and collapsed atop of me. "i... love... you... fang." I panted. "i... love... you... more." he panted, equally as spent. "in the morning, we can go home and see the kids, and everything can go back to normal. And I think that shadows first birthday is coming up." I panted.<p>

"mhm, it is, and id love everything to go back to normal." fang whispered. It was really cold and I started shivering. "your cold." fang muttered, grabbing his shirt and handing it to me, while slipping on his boxers and putting my panties on me, I sat up and put on his shirt and laid back down. Fang wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "love you baby." he mumbled into my hair. "love you too fang." I whispered.

(FANG POV)

max was asleep, curled into my side, I was stroking her hair and falling asleep myself. I really loved moments like these, with me and max holding each other, max's face is always so calm when she's sleeping, her muscles relaxed and the tensions in her shoulders released. It was beautiful...

A FEW MONTHS LATER! (DECEMBER 24TH!)

(MAX POV)

"max, max baby wake up!" I heard fang whispering in my ear while kissing my neck lightly. "fang, what time is it?" I asked. Groggy I might add. "its about 8 in the morning, and it's shadow's birthday, you should get up, we made some pancakes." he mumbled while working on my neck with his lips.

"mmm, I don't know I if I want to..." I whispered, lacing my fingers in his hair. "i thought you might say that..." he murmured, biting and nipping my ear, moving his lips to mine and kissing me.

"mmmmmmmmmmm..." I moaned, tightening my fingers in his hair, pulling him tighter to me. he licked my bottom lip and i gratefully opened my mouth to let his tongue in. I was in bliss, fang on top of me and kissing me roughly, best way to wake up in the morning.

Ever! EVER I SAY! "max! Fang! Get off of each other so we can get ready for the party!" me and fang broke apart and we looked at the doorway to see my mother, tapping her foot and eyeing both of us. "were 19 give us a beak!" fang said, crawling off of me and helping me to my feet.

(FANG POV)

I walked downstairs, max's hand in mine. "mama! Dada!" my baby boy screamed, heading toward us, yes, he learned how to walk. Its amazing. "hey baby." max cooed, picking up my son and kissing his head. "happy birthday." I said, ruffling his hair.

We made our way to the kitchen where Dr. M, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Rick, Ciarra, Ashley, Ryan, my mom, Jeb, Ian, and amoura were waiting for us. "dada!" amoura called from Dr. M's arms. I smiled and picked up my little 7 month old and kissed her cheek.

"alright! Lets get this show on the road! I wanna see how he likes my cake!" iggy said happily. Max set shadow down in his hi-chair and we all started singing happy birthday. When we were done iggy cut up the cake and max got the presents.

"alright, how bout we open some presents?" max cooed at shadow. "YAY!" he squealed from his hi-chair as max brought him the presents, he got a bunch of toys and clothes. Afterward we spent a little bit of time chatting and catching up, but we all had to go early, tomorrow was Christmas. "see you tomorrow guys." Dr. M called from the doorway.

There was a chorus of 'bye's' and 'c- ya's' from throughout the house. "fang, can I talk to you?" Dr. M asked. I walked towards her and stepped outside. "fang. Max is- pregnant. Again." I stood there, jaw open. WHY CANT MY SPERM JUST MISS! JUST ONE TIME! COME ON!

"are you ok?" she asked. "im fine." I said "thank you for the warning." I said, nodding slightly and walking back inside. "what did mom want?" max asked from the couch, with the flock in the living room with her and the kids in the play pen in shadows room.

"your pregnant." I said simply. "i- I'm what!" she asked, reaching down to her stomach and holding it. "pregnant." I said. "really?" she asked, her face glowing and happy, a smile slowly spreading across it. "yeah." I chuckled at her face. She giggled and ran up to me and hugged me.

"i love you fang." she whispered. "love you too." I replied, tightening my arms around her waist. "why don't we all go?" ella asked.

(MAX POV)

I was laying in bed when fang came in. "hey." I said, smiling, I don't know why but I cant stop. "hey, will you please stop smiling?" he chuckled, laying down and hugging me to him. "i cant! I'm so damn happy!" I squeaked. Wait.. squealed? What is wrong with me!

"mmmmm..." fang mumbled into my neck, lightly kissing it. "i love you." I smiled, seriously, I think this is permanent. "love you too." he mumbled, still kissing my neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair and sighed, I love moments like these...

_**THREE MONTHS LATER...**_

(FANG POV)

it was midnight, max was snuggled to my chest, her arms around my neck. I was beaming at her. One more month and our baby would be born. Then I felt wetness against my leg. Was her water broken early! "max, max get up!" I was shaking her.

"what fang!" she snapped. 'I think your water broke!" I screamed. She sat up in bed and turned on the lamp, the sheets were stained with blood, a lot of blood. "fang, get in the car!" she screamed, running into the bathroom and grabbing a towel. I ran to her and carried her bridal style to the car.

(MAX POV)

the baby was dead. We were too late. It just... died... I was still sobbing on fang's chest. "sh, sh, sh, its ok max." fang said, rubbing my back and hugging me on the hospital bed. "i- I'm s-so sorry fang!" I sobbed into his chest even harder.

"for what?" he asked, confused that I would apologize "that this happened. I'm sorry." I sobbed impossibly harder into his chest. "its not your fault its ok, hey, sh, sh, sh, its ok baby." he soothed, rubbing In between my wings and soothing me.

"why did this happen?" I sobbed. "i don't know, maybe it wasn't healthy, or it wasn't stable. I dont know sweetie I don't know." he whispered...

_**THREE WEEKS LATER...**_

(MAX POV)

its been 3 weeks, and fang has become a little distant, I've been sitting in bed all the three weeks, I haven't been able to get out of bed, so the flock and mom have been coming over every day to help. I haven't even showered. "max, why don't you take a shower, it'll probably help."

angel called from the doorway, "kay." I said weakly, I couldn't stand the stench I was putting up. It was vile. I walked into the bathroom and I saw fang in the shower.

"oh sorry I'll just go!" I said, backing up but I slipped on fang's shirt and fell, then I started crying, not just because I hurt myself from falling on the floor, but because I was so upset, upset that my baby had died, upset that fang was being so distant, upset that I cant act strong while this is going on.

So I cried. I heard the shower doors open and hot wet arms wrap around me. "sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, max. its okay, sh. I'm so sorry I've been so distant lately, I'm so so so sorry max. I've missed your voice, your laugh, your moan..." he whispered while stroking my hair and holding me.

"really?" I whispered. "yeah. Come here max." he whispered, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave the kiss my all. He scooped me up in his arms and brought me into the shower with all of my clothes still on. He ripped them off faster than light.

He stared at me and grunted in approval. He leaned his head to my neck and sucked on my pulse point. "fang..." I moaned. "i missed that." he whispered...

(DR.M POV)

fang and max were very upset about the baby. Jeb had come over today, and max hasn't come out of her room. Its been rough on them both. "hey Dr. M" fang said, walking down the stairs, with max's hand intertwined with his. "hey, fang, hey max."

I said. How did he get her out of her bedroom. "hello maximum, I've heard its been hard on you." jeb said from the arm chair in the living room.

She nodded and fang held her close and stroked her hair. "m so sorry fro your loss." jeb whispered. Fang nodded and sat max down on the couch. He looked at her one more time and went to the kitchen and came back with some soup and water.

"im not hungry fang." max said. "eat. You need some food." he whispered, siting down next to her and kissing her forehead. He grabbed the spoon and fed her. After a while she had eaten the entire bowl. That's the most she had eaten all week.

"max, how about we see the kids?" fang asked. Max's face brightened up a lot. "okay." she said. The walked out of the room and left. "this would have never happened with Dylan..." jeb muttered. "_what?"_ fang said at the front of the staircase, max's hand in his.

"it would be genetically impossible for a miscarriage to occur, with the way that his sperm is designed to go directly to her egg, and to have a healthy offspring." jeb said calmly. "fang, please not now. I just want to see the kids." max said, tugging his hand and bringing him upstairs.

"you need to let go of this whole Dylan thing, he nearly killed max and fang. And god knows what he would have done to ella if iggy hadn't called them." I said. "yes, but be that as it may, I still wish the genetic experiment with Dylan and max would have worked out." he said forlornly.

"im sure as hell glad that it didn't." I said, walking off to the kitchen, leaving a stunned jeb behind me...

(FANG POV)

max was holding shadow and me amoura. "where were you mama?" shadow asked. "i was sick baby." she said, kissing his cheek and bowing a raspberry on his stomach, causing him to giggle. "i missed you!" he giggled. "i missed you too." she whispered. I smiled and hugged amoura closer. "i love you max." I whispered. "love you too fang." she whispered back.

(MAX POV)

it was about midnight, yes, yes, I know, I barley ever sleep the entire night, and I should probably see a doctor about it. But it so doesn't matter... for now. I needed fang, that was what mattered now. That was_ all_ that mattered now. I straddled his waist and grinded against him.

"ungh!" he moaned, waking up and grabbing my hips. "hey fang." I whispered. "hi max.." he panted. "what- whats going on here?" he asked. "nothing, I just cant sleep.'' I said, "well, I bet I can help with that..." fang said huskily...

(FANG POV)

does max ever fall asleep all night long? Probably not... she was still wrapped up in the blanket with me, snuggled to my chest. Would max want to try again after this? "hey, max?" I asked. "hm?" she hummed.

"are we going to try after this?" I whispered. She looked up at me and kissed me. "of course, we want more babies, so we will try after this, and who knows, we haven't used protection these past 2 times so... maybe weve already tried again."

she said, laying her head on my chest and rubbing circles on my abs. "mhhhhh. I hope so." I whispered.

(MAX POV)

I woke up and immediately had to go throw up... I think fang got his wish... damn. Fan rushed in and held my hair back. "max... are you..." he whispered. I looked in the mirror and started to brush my teeth. "i dunno." I said, walking outside to the living room, fang behind me.

"maximum, your pregnant again. Can you and fang ever stop?" jeb asked, an amused smile on his face. "really?" fang whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "yes, would you like to know the sex's?" he asked. "sex's? As in more than one?" I asked.

"yes. Would you like to know?" he asked. "yeah." fang breathed. "a boy and a girl." he said. I smiled and turned around to face fang, and kissed him full on the lips, lacing my fingers in his hair and sighing. He tightened his arms around my waist and tilted his head.

"eh- em, um, I think that ill be going now, omega isn't far if you need him." jeb said, finally leaving. "im so happy." I whispered, smiling again. "me too." he kissed me one more time before leaning back and smiling at me. "so, what do we name them?"

fang asked. "echo... and... I don't know what to call the boy (_**AN/ DO YOU!)**_ I said. "me either, we can decide later." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs to the children.

_**THREE MONTHS LATER...**_

(FANG POV)

its been three months, and the baby is fine. Max was asleep on my lap on the couch. The kids were on their play mat on the floor and we were watching some kiddy cartoon. "dada, is this baby going to heaven too?" shadow asked. "no baby boy, this baby is gonna come home." I whispered, hugging max tighter to me... this baby would come home, I would guarantee it.

"fang. That was sweet." max mumbled, waking up in my arms and stretching a little. "hi babies." I said, rubbing max's large stomach. "hmmmmmmm. So, what are we watching?" she asked. "yo gaba gaba!" shadow giggled. "mhm." I said. "sounds cool." max said, snuggling closer to me...

(MAX POV)

it was about time to go to bed, we had bummbed around all day and ate cookies... yum! I brushed my teeth and got into bed. "max, what time is It?" fang yawned, walking from the bathroom to his dresser... he was wet and his towel was wrapped around him... mmmmmmmmmmm... I got up and grabbed his towel. "max?" he looked at me funny and I got on my knees...

(FANG POV)

max's head was bobbing up and down. I tangled my hands in her hair and leaned my head back and moaned. "ung!" I moaned. "ma- ma- MAX!" I moaned while climaxing.

She got up and wiped her mouth. I picked her up and kissed her, then I moved down and slipped my hand in her pants and palmed her. "uh!" she moaned, gripping both of my shoulders in her hands. I slipped my finger in her. "fang!" she moaned...

(MAX POV)

well... tonight was a good night...


	40. i need reviews or i'm not updating!

(MAX POV)

"Fang, do we have any more ice cream?" I asked, sitting on the couch and frowning at my empty carton of ice cream. "yea, we have some fish food ice cream." he said, walking toward me and sat on the couch and gave me the ice cream.

"hi babies." he murdered, leaning his head down and kissing both sides of my very large stomach. I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder whilst taking a bit of ice cream. "so, you got any names for the baby boy?" I asked. He shook his head no.

" neither do I, what are the babies doing?" I asked. "sleeping." he replied, hugging me to him and kissing my head. "mmmmmmhhhhhhhhh." I sighed. "love you" he said. "love you too." I whispered...

(FANG POV)

max was watching TV with me when I felt the wetness... I panicked and looked down at the couch. It was... water... "fang... tell rick and Ashley to watch the kids when they get up... this is our first morning baby... or babies..." she corrected herself.

"k" I said, rushing to rick and ashley's room and flung the door open to find rick on top of Ashley, pounding into her. "HOLY FUCK!" I screamed. rick turned around and hopped off of my little sister and covered them up. "i don't have time for this right now but watch the kids, max's water broke and we WILL talk about this later!"

I yelled, walking out of the room and towards max, who was in the car breathing heavily. As I was driving to the hospital I looked over at max and said. "they were having sex." she turned to me and giggled "i know, I caught them a while ago. I just thought you would get mad."

she said as she cried out in pain from another contraction. "fang, please pick up the pace here!" she cried. I did as I was told and immediately at least 2 cop cars were following the car. "we are definitely talking about this later max." I said, turning the corner into the hospital.

I got out of the car and helped max up. "sir, is everything alright here? And do you know how fast you were going?" the officer said, walking up to us. "sorry officer, it was my fault, I told him to go faster so we could make it in there." max said, clearly in pain. "oh god!" the officer said, finally looking upon max. "hey! You two get some nurses and a while chair out here!" he called to the other cops...

(MAX POV)

I was wiled into the hospital and into a room and carried onto the bed and my feet into the stirrups. "alrighty then max lets have a baby." a female doctor said, checking to see how dilated I was. "ok, one two three push!" the doctor said. I did, and I felt the first baby slip out, just like that, real fast and easy like. "and that is the baby boy, if we could just have dad cut the chord..." the doctor said.

Fang nodded and cut it, and a bunch of other nurses ran to clean my baby boy up. "and here is the girl... play max, one two three push!" she said. I did, I felt a little of my baby girl come out. Goddam this was painful. "im putting a chastity belt on you fang!" I whimpered.

"not acceptable max. if you aren't going to do me at least let me do it myself." he joked lightly and kissed my cheek. I giggled slightly as another wave of pain went over me. "push!" she said. I did and the rest of my baby girl was out. Echo...

(ASHLEY POV)

fang was gonna kill us. "oh my god." I kept repeating it as I got dressed. "sweetie it'll be ok, he cant judge us, and if he kicks me out, then we can always move into your other brother's" Ryan said, kissing my head and walking out of the room... fang was gonna kill us... and cut off Ryan's dick and put it on a mantle piece...

(FANG POV)

i was sitting on the bed with max. she was holding echo and I was holding the baby boy... we don't have a name for him yet... I wanted it to be related to an ocean... Aden.. like the gulf of Aden.. "max, how about we name the baby boy Aden?" I asked.

"i like it. Aden, like the gulf right?" she asked. "yeah." I said, rocking my tiny son in my arms. "so cute, echo and Aden" she smiled. Just then a knock came to the door and Dr. M, the flock, Ella, Ian, shadow, and amoura came over to us.

Amoura and shadow sat on the bed. It was July 4th now, so amoura is 1 years old now. "this is your little brother." max said, nodding towards Aden "and this is your little sister." she said, gesturing to echo. "hi." shadow said, stroking echo's face lightly, while sitting on max's legs.

"what are their names?" amoura asked, looking at Aden from my lap and smiling, as was the rest of the people in the room. "Aden for the boy and echo for the girl." max said. "pretty!" amoura said...

(DR.M POV)

I was watching everyone crowd around the babies and giggle with excitement... I was going to talk to max about getting her tubes tied... or at least taking birth control!

"Dr. M thinks that you should get your tubes tied. Or at least try some birth control." angel said. "urm, I don't want to put max through pain, so I think we should just go with birth control..." fang said. "umm, ok, good." I said... well this is awkward...

(FANG POV)

we got home and put the babies in their beds, they were going to share a room, until they were at least 3, by then rick and Ashley will have moved out, and we can give shadow that room, because he will be 4 by then, and the eldest. I walked downstairs and into ashley's room, ready to talk to them.

When I walked in, I found Ryan laying in bed, Ashley curled up to him asleep, he was watching her, stroking her hair. "we should talk." I said, my voice was deep, so I knew this scared him. "yea, we should..." he whispered, glancing at Ashley and then at me.

"i know this started a while ago, please just use protection, and if you nail her, you better be good to her, or ill beat your ass." I said, walking out of the room and to mine. Max was sleeping on the bed, I slept next to her and held her close. We have four children now... its gonna get hard, but I'm sure we can make it through...

(MAX POV)

I woke up to crying, fangs arms were around me and his body close to mine. I was about to get up to see the crying babies with fang got us and held me down. "i got it max, you go to sleep, you just gave birth, you could use some rest." he said, walking out of the room.

I sighed and laid back. "oh max, max, max, max, did you really think that the prison could hold me?" a sharp and acidic voice whispered, I looked in the direction of it, then I felt a gush of wind and something sharp and cold pressed to my throat...

a knife.

"if you tell anybody I was here, you will wish that your children were never born." he whispered, running his hand down my face to my shoulder, then to my breast, squeezing it hard and then leaving...

(FANG POV)

I walked into my and max's room, to find her curled up in bed, shuddering. "max, honey whats wrong?" I asked. I saw her look out the window then begin to cry.

I tried to pry open her thoughts but she wouldn't budge. "max, baby, you can tell me anything." I whispered. She sobbed harder and I took her chance of weakness and got into her thoughts, I read them, and what I head made my blood boil...

_**don't worry max, he cant tell if were talking. Do you know where he is?**_

_No,he left out the window, please don't leave me fang, me and the kids need you, and he- he said-_

_**I know what he said max. I'm not letting anything happen to our children. I promise.**_

Max stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms. We had made a plan, we would tell jeb what happened, we would tell omega too. Then we would have Dylan trapped and angel mind control us to leave us alone. Hopefully it would work...

(JEB POV)

there was a knocking on my door, who would be seeing my a 9:00 in the morning? I walked to the door and opened it to find max and fang, holding hands, Aden and echo, in a two seater stroller, and shadow and amoura standing beside them.

"hello, what a nice surprise." I said, stepping aside and letting them in. "gwampa!" shadow and amoura called, hugging me and giggling. I smiled and picked them both up, carrying them to the living room where max and fang sat, set them down and sat in a chair facing max and fang.

"sweetheart, why don't you go in the play room? Take echo and Aden with you." max said, ruffling her eldest son's hair. "kay mama!" he said, him and amoura taking hold of the stroller and working together to get it into the small playroom I made for them and ian.

"i suppose you aren't just here to see your father maximum?" I asked. "no, Dylan came into the room in the middle of the night when I went to get the babies because they were crying, he stuck a knife to max's throat, touched her inapropriatley, threatened to kill our children if she told, and when we went to see omega on our way to you, but when we got to the tree house, he was dead, shot."

fang said. I stared blankly at him, he said so much... and this was majorly important! "and what are we planning to do about this?" I asked, adjusting my glasses on my face and looking at them.

"were going to lead him here, we are 99.9% sure that he is following us, so angel is waiting in the car, when Dylan comes to try and get us, were going to have angel mind control him to leave us alone, there isn't a use in killing him, they might just rebuild him." fang said.

"oh, I see. Well, lets get the children to a safe place and angel in here so she isn't alone anymore." I said, walking down the hall to the play room.

"hi gampa!" amoura said, waving from the little bed in the room. "hi sweets. What are you guys watching?" I asked.

"were watching sponge bob!" said, clapping his hands together. "oh cool! Hey, do you guys wanna watch sponge bob on the big tv with some pop corn?" I asked. "ya!" "yay!" they shouted "ok, you guys go out there, I'm going to bring the babies."

I said, they scurried out of the room and I grabbed the stroller and wheeled it to the living room. By the time I got there, max and fang had angel in the living room, and shadow and amoura were getting max to turn the tv to sponge bob.

"no mommy! Nickelodeon! Not Disney!" amoura said, gripping the hem of max's shirt. "sorry baby girl." she said, changing the channel. I put the stroller next to the kids and turned to max.

"what now?" I asked. "now we go to the kitchen, I don't want the kids to see this. You stay here with them." max said. Angel came out of the kitchen with two tiny bowls of popcorn and set them in front of the small children.

"what do you say?" fang prompted at his children. "tan too aunty angel!" they said in unison, smiling and eating their popcorn. "ok, ill stay with the children." I said. Max eyed me and nodded, walking into the kitchen.

Fang leaned down next to his children and scooped amoura and shadow into arms. "i love you guys." I whispered. "love you too dada!" "ya!" they giggled, hugging their father.

"dada, why are you stresseded?" shadow asked, using his power to feel emotions I guess... interesting... "all adults are stressed sometimes baby boy, its ok, it'll go away I promise." he whispered, hugging them tighter and kissing their heads, then setting them down.

"see you in a few babies." he whispered to the twins, kissing their heads and walki8ng out of the room. He is a good father. "so, whats happening?" I asked.

"sponge bob and Patrick are trying to get rich by selling chocolatey bars!" amoura said, munching on some popcorn. "uhuh!" shadow said. "cool." I said, I started watching with them, when I heard a crash, I knew Dylan was in the house. But I had to act calm for the kids.

"what was that papa?" shadow said, cocking his head to the side. "nothing, your mama probably just dropped a plate by accident." I said. "why don't you guys sit on the couch next to me?" I asked. They nodded and grabbed their bowls, sitting on either side of me.

I grabbed the stroller and pulled it more towards me. there was a few more crashes, witch I covered up as broken cups or plates. Then max and fang walked through the door to the living room. "mama! Why did yo drop so many plates?" amoura asked.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I winked and she nodded. "i guess I'm just a little clumsy baby boy" she said...

(MAX POV)

echo wouldn't stop crying so I had to take her into the kitchen with me, there was broken glass everywhere so I had to be careful. The started gargling and pointing at a broken tea cup that was supposed to be a cow. I walked over to it and looked at echo.

She was staring at it intently. Then she reached her hand to hover over it and stared hard. I watched, intrigued. The glass of the cup started shaking, then in an instant it healed. I looked at echo. "baby... did you do that?" I asked. She nodded and giggled. "guys! Get in here!" I shouted.

Angel, Jeb, and Fang walked in the door. "watch this..." I said. Walking over to the clock, the glass was shattered. Echo waved her hand over it and the glass started to thin out until it covered the entire front of the clock and healed.

"hold on!" jeb said, he rushed out and came back in with Aden. He broke a plate and set it in front of him. He healed it... "they must share powers since they are twins..." jeb mused. Fan gleaned down and kissed his son. I smiled...

(FANG POV)

me and max were sitting in in the living room, it was half past ten, all the kids were asleep, and me and max were watching a movie with the rest of the flock, we had sent Dylan on his way, angel had done the honors of sending him off.

Angel was on max's lap, watching the movie with intense eyes. Nudge and gazzer were on the floor, their hands intertwined. I was sitting next to max, iggy and ella were cuddled up on the chair, they left ian at home with Dr. M, and rick and Ashley were in their room, doing god knows what...

"that's just gross fang." angel said. "what is he thinking about ange?" max asked. "what rick and Ashley might be doing, then he thought of the time that they were having sex." angel said nonchalantly.

"that is just gross fang." max agreed, smiling at me and laying a hand on my thy, the other stroking angels hair softly...

(MAX POV)

after watching the movie everyone left except angel, who wanted to stay over again. She fell asleep on the couch and I layed a blanket over her. I turned to the stairs and headed up them. When I reached my room removed my clothes and got into one of fang's shirts and some underwear.

"you look good." I said. "shut it you!" I said, poking fang in the chest and snuggling closer to him. "i love you so much max, I wish there was some way I could show you, but I already married you, and I already have kids and a house with you, but I cant find a way to show my love, so tomorrow, will you let me take you on a date?"fang whispered.

"sure. That sounds nice." I said, moving my fingers through his hair. "we might need to trim this soon..." I said, tugging at his hair lightly. "im perfect just the way I am maximum!" fang said, mocking shock. "i don't know... you could use a few changes..."

I said, faking to think about it. "oh shut up!" he said, kissing me softly on the lips and hugging me to him. "i love you max." he whispered. "i love you too fang." I whispered back, snuggling closer to fang... my fang...


	41. ggdedvf egfsfgsgfds gfdsgfds?

_**I don't think I will have all that much energy to write many more chapters... so does anyone haveany idea how the last chapter should go? Write in! I need answers. I love all my reveiwers and fans but I don't like where this story is headed anymore. I might write a new one if it's any help! Gimmie ideas for the next chapter people!1**_


	42. the random chapta

(MAX POV)

I looked in the mirror and smoothed out my black button down shirt. My hair was, well... not done, but it didn't look too crappy either. I walked down the stairs to find my shadow and amoura watching some cartoon. Echo and Aden were in their play pen half asleep, Ryan and Ashley were in their room doing god knows what, and fang was getting our stuff ready for our date. I walked to the couch where my two babies sat and wedged myself in between them.

"hi mama!" shadow said, cuddling into my side. Amoura hugged me silently and closed her eyes to nap on me. she was becoming more and more like fang, getting silent, showing less emotion, and even her hair was getting darker, but hey eyes were still like mine. Shadow was becoming more like me though. His hair was lighter, his eyes shone his dad's, but he acted like me, tough and not afraid to say his mind.

(as much as a toddler can.) and echo and Aden have yet to show who they will act like more, but amoura seems to be on the girly-ish side, and echo seems to gag every time she see's a doll. Aden isn't so talkative, echo has gotten into saying small words, like mama or dada. But Aden isn't all that into it. I sat on the couch until about 11:30, when Ryan and Ashley "woke up" and me and fang went to go flying. He was taking me to the beach.

(FAN POV)

I had set up the tent on out beach, that's what I liked to call it now, max and me were cuddled in the sand, just outside the tent, watching the waves go by with content. "i love you fang" max whispered, nuzzling her head into my neck. "love you too" I whispered back, kissing the top of her head and holding her tighter.

She stood up suddenly and grabbed my hand, she pulled me up by my hand and led me to the tent. She sat on my lap and kissed me, sweet at first, then to the point where I had a clear and evident boner, and her shirt was on the sandy floor of the tent. She smirked at me and grinded on me. "sweet jesus max." I moaned, leaning my head back in pleasure as she continued to grind against me...

(BRIGID POV)

max and fang were in their stupid tent now, it was around 12:00. I walked out onto the sandy beach and neared the tent. And what I heard made me want to cry, and slap maximum ride across the face! "oh fang! Oh god!" "scream my name max! Uhn! Scream it!" "FANG! UUH!" "max! MAX!"

I stood there, pissed, with tears running down my eyes. Stupid fang and max! I waited a few minutes before I spoke...

(FANG POV)

I had finished pouring into max, goddamn. I rolled off of her and cut on some boxers, max grabbed my shirt and some panties and laid back down. I smiled at her. Then I heard that all to firmilair voice... "are you guys done in there? I have a message from the last standing members of itex."

Brigid.

Max looked at me and sighed. I unzipped the tent and in crawled Brigid. She zipped It shut and wiped her eyes... she looked like she had been crying... oh well, not my problem. "we are sorry to inform you that we have nobody else with special human abilities to protect your family, however, I, Dr. Brigid Dwyer, will be near your house whenever you need me, to send feed, data, and status reports to the last living itex branch." she said, reading off a white piece of paper.

"get out. I don't want you here." max said. "ok, but I will be near by." she said. "bye fangie poo" she flirtily said, twinkling her finger sand leaving with a swish of her hips. "_na na na na"_ max mocked in a high pitched voice. I smirked. "so jealous." I stated. She looked at me and said. "i am not! I'm just saying! Its a little annoying that she hits on a married man!" max said, pulling on some pants. "hey, take those off." I said, pointing at them. "why?" she asked. "cause, its gonna be hard for us to get another night like this again..." I said solemly, reaching over to her pants and sliding them down. She smiled at me and kissed me...

(MAX POV)

I was laying down with fang, we were in some clothes, I had his shirt and some panties on, and he had on his boxers. We were sleeping in the tent on a blanket, cuddled together for warmth. It was about 11:0 in the afternoon now. "max?" who the hell was that? It wasn't fang, he was asleep... "max!" the voice called. This time fang stirred... "what sweetie?" he said groggily, brushing the hair from his face. "listen.." I said. "max! Max!" the vice called. "that sounds like..." he started, but was cut off my someone knocking on the tent. "jeb?" I called. "yes! Max!" he said. I opened the tent and he squatted outside the opening. "max, you need to go home, Aden wants breast milk and they ran out, I tried my hardest to subdue him and he keeps acting up. The poor baby is sick I think." he said. My baby is sick! "fang get the bags." I said bluntly. He nodded and worked quick. I got the tent and we were off. We made it hom in record time. "max! There you are. He is in their crib, but he wont sleep, he has a fever, even for his high body temperature." mom said. "thanks." fang said, brushing by her with me to the babies room upstairs. When we made it in, echo, amoura and shadow were right next to them. "moma!" shadow said, pointing at the twins. "he feels dizzy." shadow said, using his power. "thankyou baby boy" fang said solemly. We looked at Aden and he sneezed, then he reached up for me. I picked him up and held him close to me. "mama..." he whispered. "what? What baby boy? Whats wrong?" I asked. "mama..." he wheezed "ok, how about we lay you down for a nap?" I asked. He coughed and nodded. I sat in the rocking chair and fang stood next to me, holding echo. She was looking more and more tired. As was Aden. And as soon as he fell asleep, she quickly followed.i set Aden down in the crib, and fang set echo down in hers. "come on baby girl." I said to amoura, who jumped in my arms. Aden followed fang and me out of the door. We went to my bedroom and I laid down. Shado wand amoura laid next to me and fell asleep. Fang kissed my head. "im gonna go tell them that they fell asleep, ok baby?" he whispered. "ok." I mumbled, falling asleep...

_**CHECKOUT MY NEW STORY! ITS CALLED SCHOOL DAYS! JUST CLICK ON MY NAME! AND YOU WILL TOTALLY SEE ALL OF THE STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN, FAVORITED, AND THE AUTHORS THAT I HAVE AS FAVORITES!**_


	43. Chapter 43 i have returned

HEY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SAD I WAS THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE. I GOT MY NEW COMPUTER.

IM SO HAPPY I GET TO UPDATE AGAIN THAT IM CRYING. :") I LOVE YOU GUYS!

(max pov)

I woke up to Aden crying. I went to get up but fang pushed me back down. "no love, let me get him the kids are sleeping on you." He whispered. I looked down and saw my babies, both amoura and shadow with their heads laying on my stomach. I smiled down at them and laid back down smiling.

Fang came back into the room with Aden and felt his forehead with the back of his hand, looking at his son sadly. "aw why are you so warm son? What's wrong?" he cooed at our youngest baby boy. Aden started to look at fang, their eyes almost the same color, and fang smiled down at him. "you want to see mama?"

I smiled at fang and my baby Aden. Aden made a cute little noise and when fang laid him on the bed, he crawled over to shadow's sleeping form and laid on his head. Shadow woke up and fang lifted Aden off of his head.

Shadow woke up and rubbed his little eyes, and yawned. "wasgoinon?" he muttered. "Aden reached out for his brother shadow and cried for him, so fang let him go to him and Aden climbed on him and started pinching his nose. Fang grabbed his camera and took some pictures on it. Once amoura woke up hungry we descended down the stairs to meet the rest of the family.

I carried my baby Aden downstairs and echo was resting peacefully in her father's arms. The kids had already made it downstairs and were cuddling with their grandma. Jeb had left, and the only remaining flock members were iggy, ella, and their son.

He smiled when he saw us and iggy put his son down to go play with the other children and their grandma. Fang intertwined his fingers with mine as we made our way to them, and we told them of our encounter with brigid. They told us about how much my nefew missed us.

and after a while of us talking, it was time for everyone to go, and as we said our goodbies, the time rolled around to 9:00. "mama, im tired" shadow said yawning and rubbing his adorable eyes." I picked him up and kissed his perfect little cheeks. "ok baby boy lets to go sleep."

(fang pov)

"mama?" I head shadow ask as I was passing outside of his room "yes dear?" max asked, pulling his dinosaur shirt over his head the one that me and him picked out together at target. "does daddy love me as much as he loves everyone else?" he whispered.

My heart stopped. Why wouldn't he think I loved him? I love him to death! When he was a baby I chased after Dylan for him, I would risk my life for him everyday!

"shadow, of course daddy loves you. You were his first baby. He'll always love you. Now go to bed sweetheart, I love you." Max whispered to him picking him up and putting him on my toddler bed. Max walked out and saw me standing there, frowning and visably upset. "fang, why don't you go talk to him?" she whispered putting her hand gently on my shoulder and kissing my cheek. I nodded and hugged her, and she walked into amoura's room, so I headed into my baby boy's room as well. "hi daddy." He said, gripping the stegosaurus that we had also gotten to match the shirt. "hey shadow." I said sitting down on his bed with him and putting him on my lap, then throwing the covers over us and hugging him to me.

"ya know when you were a baby, someone tried to take you from me." I whispered. "Dylan?" he asked I nodded "and I followed him, and well….. lets say me and uncle iggy did some things to him, I hurt him really bad. Because I never wanted anyone to take away my baby boy" I whispered, not really meeting his eyes.

"yeah, but you did something like that for amoura too" he said, I looked down and him and hugged him "yeah, but I would do it for all of my babies. Shadow, I love you just as much as everyone else. When you were born, you scared me though.

I was so young, I didn't even know how to raise a baby, but when I held you, it all became so real, and I was so happy to have you. I remember, I told myself I would never let a thing hurt you ever." I whispered.

"and when amoura was born, you said daddy, your first word, and I knew that I could take care of her, because you had turned out so well." I said, smoothing out his raven black hair. He leaned up and hugged me, kissing my cheek. "I love you daddy" he whispered. "I love you too shadow."

(max pov)

I finished tucking in amoura, and went to check on the boys. I peeked through the crack in the door, and saw shadow on fang's lap. Fang was cuddling him and they looked absolutely adorable.

"yeah, but you did something like that for amoura too" he said, fang looked down and him and hugged him

"yeah, but I would do it for all of my babies. Shadow, I love you just as much as everyone else. When you were born, you scared me though. I was so young, I didn't even know how to raise a baby,

but when I held you, it all became so real, and I was so happy to have you. I remember, I told myself I would never let a thing hurt you ever." fang whispered.

"and when amoura was born, you said daddy, your first word, and I knew that I could take care of her, because you had turned out so well." fang said, smoothing out his raven black hair.

Shadow leaned up and hugged fang, kissing his cheek. "I love you daddy" he whispered. "I love you too shadow." And fang tucked him into bed, kissed his forehead and closed the door. I looked at him when he came out and smiled. "that was sweet fang" I whispered. "well…." Fang stated. I smiled, grabbed his hand in mine and went to echo and Aden's room. They were fast asleep, both of their cribs had tiny baby shaped forms in them. I smiled and me and fang left to go to sleep. Fang was brushing his teeth as I dozed off in the spot on my bed.

(fang pov)

Max was asleep in bed, so I climbed in behind her and cuddled her close to me. She was so cute and sweet. I kissed her forehead and hummed lightly. She snuggled me closer and fell asleep on me. I closed my eyes and thought of how perfect my family was. I would never be more happy than I was with my max. and my babies. All of them…


End file.
